Elizabeth Bennet's Stolen Kiss
by RoniAllan
Summary: What would have happened if Elizabeth Bennet had stolen a kiss from Mr. Darcy when he was still in Hertfordshire? HEA
1. Chapter 1

ELIZABETH BENNET'S STOLEN KISS

Another _Pride and Prejudice_ variation

By RoniAllan

**Author's Note: **I used many of the immortal Jane's words whenever they fit my story as, with many _Pride and Prejudice_ variations, I wrote this story thinking what might have happened if a small change to the original plot had happened. Comments are welcome.

1.

Fitzwilliam Darcy hurried out of Netherfield Hall on his way to the stables. He told a groom to saddle a horse for him, he did not care which horse it was as these were Bingley's horses and not his own much better mounts at Pemberley. He just wanted to get away from the house before Bingley's sisters, especially Caroline, found him. He had had enough of her fawning over him over the past weeks. He just wanted some peace and quiet and was glad that he had only two more days before he would leave Hertfordshire for London and his Pemberley estate in Derbyshire. As much as he wanted to help his friend Charles Bingley settle into his newly-rented estate, there was a limit to his patience. He knew that Caroline Bingley desperately wanted to be mistress of Pemberley, but there was no way that was going to happen.

As well as the aggravation of Miss Bingley's unwelcome attentions, he had had to face the annoyance of what passed as the local gentry. Their manners were simply so rustic and even, occasionally so embarrassing, that he could barely tolerate being in their company. He especially disliked being the center of attention from mothers with unmarried daughters. He had noticed that the attention paid to him had lessened recently, but Bingley was still the victim of desperate mothers, including the insufferable Mrs. Bennet. He knew that Bingley insisted he was in love with Jane Bennet, who he had to admit was one of the most handsome women he had ever seen, but he had seen Bingley quickly fall in love with other handsome women many times before. None of those other infatuations had lasted for more than a few days or weeks at most. If he had seen Miss Bennet return Bingley's regard in any way, he would be less sure of trying to get Bingley to leave Netherfield for as long as it took him to find someone more suitable. All he had seen were her gentle smiles at Bingley; certainly nothing that might suggest she returned his regard to any extent. Even though he argued with Bingley that Jane Bennet's family was completely unacceptable for someone in his position, he still could not get her younger sister Elizabeth out of his mind. Since meeting her at a local Assembly, he had begun to appreciate her keen intelligence, her subtle wit, and especially her fine eyes. He had to admit to himself that her apparent indifference to him, which bordered on antipathy, was so different from the keen attention he normally provoked, that she was very intriguing to him.

Impatient to get away from the house, he had to force himself to be patient while the horse was saddled. When the horse was ready, he jumped into the saddle, kicked the horse's flank, and set off at a canter. While he had no specific destination in mind, he unconsciously turned the horse's head to a distant open field without even realizing where he was headed. Only when he shook his head did he realize why he guided the horse to this field. This is where he had seen Elizabeth Bennet walking several times at about this hour. Elizabeth! She haunted him with her sparkling eyes and delightful conversation that often bordered on argument. She was so different from other ladies who constantly tried to flatter him and get his attention. He felt surprised at her lack of interest in him; this intrigued him. Subconsciously he wanted her to pay warmer attention to him, no matter how much he would have argued that his pride did not require her admiration.

He knew he should not go where he might see her again. No matter how much he rationalized his thoughts, he could not get her out of his dreams. He knew why he should not even think about her: she was completely out of his social class being but the daughter of a minor country gentleman, and her family exhibited such an embarrassing lack of proper behaviour and manners to be completely insufferable. But Elizabeth had bewitched him with her flashing eyes, brilliant wit, and unusual intelligence. He was glad he was leaving Netherfield to get away from her before he did something that might compromise her and mortify him.

He shook his head and slowly became aware of his surroundings when he was already a couple miles from Netherfield. This is where he had seen her on her long rambles far from her home of Longbourn. It was a fine day, sunny with little wind, perfect for a long walk. The open meadows were broken by copses of woods along the edges. He easily remembered her vigorous strides, so obviously enjoying her youth and energy. Such exuberance was just never exhibited by ladies of his class, where languorousness was the accepted norm.

Something attracted his attention by a copse over at the edge of the field, interrupting his reverie. It was a flash of colour waving at him. He rode over and was very surprised to see it was his Elizabeth in the flesh; no! not _his_ Elizabeth, sitting on the ground. He quickly dismounted and tied the horse to a bush.

Running to her, he said "Miss Elizabeth, what's the matter? What happened?"  
"Oh, Mr. Darcy. I'm so glad you came by and saw me. I tripped and hurt my ankle and cannot walk on it. Would you be so kind and ride to get help for me?"

"I cannot leave you here; that is out of the question. How much does it hurt? Do you think it might be broken? What can I do to help alleviate the pain? Here, let me wrap it with my cravat to keep it stable," Darcy said as he removed his cravat.

"It does hurt even when I am not putting any weight on it. I do not believe it is broken; likely just sprained."

Darcy knelt down beside her, "Please excuse me, but I must lift your leg to wrap your ankle to keep it from moving." He carefully lifted her leg and wrapped his cravat around her ankle, securing it to her boot. "I'll take you home on my horse. Please forgive me for this, but I have to pick you up to put you in front of the saddle."

"No, no! I could not possibly ride with you; there is not enough room for two on your saddle. If I fall off, I likely would break my ankle for sure. What else can we do except for you to ride for a carriage to take me home. No, please don't pick me up! Just ride for help."

Darcy ignored her pleas and put one arm under her back and the other under her knees. "Please excuse me, but I must pick you up."

"Mr. Darcy! You cannot! This is most unseemly."

He very gently lifted her up in his arms and walked over to the horse, unconsciously holding her close to him. The horse was a bit nervous and moved away from them.

Elizabeth had never been in such close contact with a man before, but realized how comforting it was to have someone so manly to look after her. It took her only a moment to relax in his arms and lean against him. She realized that she trusted him completely and was willing to let him look after her, which she had never done before as she prided herself for her independence. She contrasted her earlier impression of his being so haughty and disdainful with his current decisiveness in taking charge of the situation and looking after her in such a gentle manner. His immediate taking control of the situation was not something she would have expected of him as her impression had been that he deemed himself to be above the common folk of Hertfordshire. She wondered if she had misconstrued him in other aspects as well.

"Whoa boy. Easy now." Darcy gentled the horse to get it to stand still. He had to reach up to set Miss Elizabeth on the front of the saddle. He was glad it was not his own favourite mount at Pemberley, which was much bigger than this horse. He untied the horse and jumped up on the saddle, inadvertently jostling Elizabeth in so doing. He immediately put his arm around her to ensure that she did not fall. When he mounted the horse beside her, she said "Oh!" in a painful tone.

"I am sorry to put you in such an awkward situation, but I do not know how else to get you home. I could not just leave you there on the ground. Are you comfortable there?"

"Not really. Perhaps if I moved back a little." She squirmed but could not move back without jostling her ankle.

"Let me help. Please excuse me again." In their awkward positions he could not move her back. "You will have to help me. I cannot move you as we are. I hesitate to ask you to do this, but would you mind helping me by putting your arms around my neck and holding on tight so I can lift you and move you?"

"Mr. Darcy! Is there no other way?"

"I'm sorry but I cannot think of any other way. We are several miles from your home and you must be more comfortable. I do not want to do anything that might hurt your ankle more than it already is. Just turn towards me and put your arms around my neck, then hold on tight so I can lift you and move you back."

Elizabeth turned toward him to put her arms around his neck, clasping her hands together. She had to look up to him as he was so tall, even sitting in the saddle.

"Hold on tight while I lift you. There, is that better?"

Elizabeth still had her arms around his neck, looking up into his face which was just inches from her own. Darcy looked down at her and she impulsively pulled him down, kissing him, automatically closing her eyes.

Darcy was completely astonished by this but did not pull away. He quickly realized how wonderful that kiss felt and closed his own eyes, returning her kiss, chastely at first, but then more deeply. He soon realized how inappropriate their kiss was and pulled back, reluctantly releasing her lips.

Very quietly he said, "Elizabeth, we must not do this, even though this was the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt. I did not know a kiss could be so stirring. The feeling was so pleasurable that I would like to keep doing it again and again." He smiled as he said this as gently as he could, not wanting to upset her. He continued to hold her tightly against him.

Elizabeth, startled into awareness, pulled back and turned her head away from him. She was too upset to realize that he had called her Elizabeth, rather than Miss Elizabeth.

"Oh! What have I done? Why did I do that? What must you think of me?" She started to cry, sobbing into her hands, pulling away from him.

"Elizabeth, I think you are the most fascinating lady I have ever met. Please don't cry; you do not need to be so upset. I cannot tell you how wonderful that felt. I wish we could do that again and again, but we must not. Your father would not approve." He pulled her against him and put his arm around her more tightly. "Just rest there for a moment until you are all right. Now we know why kissing is forbidden except between husbands and wives; it is just too inviting for further intimacies. Elizabeth, please forgive me for speaking about this; I am still in such a state of euphoria that I cannot stop. I have never felt this way before."

Elizabeth wanted to pull away, but did not. She continued to sob even as she again realized how comforting it was to be held by him.

"Forgive me for calling you Elizabeth, but it feels so right under the circumstances. Please tell me, is this the first time you have been so close to a man?"

"Yes, of course," she whispered.

"And forgive me again, but was this your first kiss?"

"Oh yes, but please don't talk about it."

"Just one more question. Did it meet your expectations?"

"Yes, yes, yes! But you must think of me as some kind of a loose woman. I cannot believe that I did that."

"I do not think of you in any negative way; I could never think of you like that. I believe you are a wonderful, spontaneous woman; the kind I would like to have with me like this forever." Darcy urged the horse into a slow walk so as not to jostle Elizabeth's ankle. "Since you confessed your secrets to me, I feel that I owe you a confession as well. I have to confess that it is also the first time I have ever been so close to a woman. It was also my very first kiss, and yes, it exceeded my expectations. I have never imagined it would so nice. I will confess something else—it was so nice that I would like to kiss you again and again."

"But Mama always says that all men only want one thing from women; they just want to corrupt them, then leave them ruined. How can this be your first kiss? Surely you have met many women who would be only too happy to kiss you; you are very handsome."

"Do you really find me handsome? I thank you, but you are very attractive as well. Some men are as you describe, but not all. Yes, I believe I have met women who would have been willing to kiss me if I tried. I admit that when I was in university, friends took me to places where the women would have kissed me, and more, but I was so disgusted that I just left. But I wanted my first kiss to be with the one I love; the one I wanted to be with forever."

"I am so sorry I spoiled that dream for you. Please forgive me. I should not have given in to temptation." With these words, Elizabeth started to sob again.

"Elizabeth, you may not have spoiled my dream at all. You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I admit we do not know each other very well, but I would like to get to know you better, and I would like you to have a chance to get to know what I am really like when I am in more comfortable situations."

"How can you say that you would like to get to know me better, when you do not even like me?"

"What do you mean that I do not like you? Where did you get that idea? Of course, I like you, very much so. Even more now that I have discovered a side of you I would never had expected. You are a wonderful lady and I could never think of you in any other way."

"At the Meryton Assembly you called me only 'tolerable' and refused to dance with me!"

"Did I really say that? That was completely unforgiveable of me. If I had known you then as I know you now, I would have danced every dance with you, no matter what people thought. I can only apologize for my very impolite words and beg of you to forgive me. You are much more than just tolerable; you are beautiful.

"If you will let me explain…I very much dislike being in crowds, especially when I do not know anyone. I feel as if everyone is looking at me, assessing me and my position in society. I went to the Assembly only because Bingley insisted that he wanted to meet his new neighbours. If you recall, I danced only with the women I knew, which were Bingley's sisters. I did not know you, so I did not want to dance with you or any of the other local ladies. I do not dance often as it seems to mean that ladies and their mothers expect too much from it. Again, I can only ask for your understanding and forgiveness."

"And I heard such terrible things about you, how you refused your father's death-bed request that you help someone you knew from childhood."

"I assume you mean George Wickham? I should have known he would say something like that. Please let me tell you what actually happened. Wickham is the son of a very respectable man, who had for many years the management of all the Pemberley estates. His good conduct in the discharge of his trust naturally inclined my father to be of service to him, and on George Wickham, who was my father's god-son. His kindness was therefore liberally bestowed. My father supported him at school, and afterwards at Cambridge. This was most important assistance, as his own father, always poor from the extravagance of his wife, would have been unable to give him a gentleman's education. My father was not only fond of this young man's society, whose manners were always engaging; he had also the highest opinion of him, and hoping the church would be his profession, intended to provide for him in it.

"As for myself, it is many, many years since I first began to think of him in a very different manner. His vicious propensities—the want of principle which he was careful to guard from the knowledge of his best friends, could not escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age with himself, and who had opportunities of seeing him in unguarded moments, which my father could not have.

"Here again I shall give you pain—to what degree you only can tell. But whatever may be the sentiments which Mr. Wickham has created, a suspicion of their nature shall not prevent me from unfolding his real character. It adds even another motive.

"My excellent father died about five years ago; and his attachment to Mr. Wickham was to the last very steady. In his will he particularly recommended to me to promote his advancement in the best manner that his profession might allow, and if he took orders, desired that a valuable family living might be his as soon as it became vacant. There was also a legacy of one thousand pounds. His own father did not long survive mine, and within half a year from these events, Mr. Wickham wrote to inform me that, having finally resolved against taking orders, he hoped I should not think it unreasonable for him to expect some more immediate pecuniary advantage in lieu of the preferment, by which he could not be benefited. He had some intention, he added, of studying the law, and I must be aware that the interest of one thousand pounds would be a very insufficient support therein.

"I rather wished, than believed him to be sincere; but at any rate, was perfectly ready to accede to his proposal. I knew that Mr. Wickham ought not to be a clergyman.

"The business was soon settled. He resigned all claim to assistance in the church were it possible he could ever be in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. All connection between us seemed now dissolved. I thought too ill of him to invite him to Pemberley, or to admit his society in town. In town I believe he chiefly lived, but his studying the law was a mere pretence, and being now free from all restraint, his life was a life of idleness and dissipation.

"For about three years I heard little of him; but on the decease of the incumbent of the living which had been designed for him, he applied to me again by letter for the presentation. His circumstances, he assured me, and I had no difficulty in believing, were exceedingly bad. He had found the law a most unprofitable study, and was now absolutely resolved on being ordained if I would present him with the living in question—of which he trusted there could be little doubt. He was well assured that I had no other person to provide for, and I could not have forgotten my revered father's intentions. You will hardly blame me for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition of it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances—and he was doubtless as violent in his abuse of me to others, as in his reproaches to myself. How he lived I know not.

"There was another very personal treachery undertaken by him last summer, but as it involves another person very dear to me, I cannot give you details. But please be assured it was of a very dishonourable nature. I will never forgive him for trying to harm me through such an innocent person.

"And that, Miss Elizabeth, is a faithful narrative of the events in which Mr. Wickham and I have been concerned together. What version of these events he told you, I know not, but I hope you will believe what I have told you."

Elizabeth was quite surprised by this rendering of events that were so different from what she had been led to believe from Wickham's words. She was sure that, as a gentleman, Mr. Darcy would not tell her anything other than the complete truth. Suddenly she realized that Mr. Wickham's telling her such stories about Mr. Darcy, when they had only recently met, was something that a gentleman would never do. She felt ashamed of what she had accused him. She realized just how mistaken her initial impressions of Mr. Darcy were.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy. Please forgive me for accusing you so falsely. It was inexcusable. I should have known better than to believe him. A true gentleman would never have spread such tales, especially to new acquaintances. And I had always believed that I could accurately discern people's characters. How could I have been so wrong?"

"I cannot blame you. You were misled by someone who is not a gentleman and is a very convincing teller of tales that are not true."

As they neared Longbourn, Elizabeth thought of the possible consequences of her impulsive act. "Mr. Darcy, you won't tell my father what I did, will you? He might consider me compromised and insist on our marrying."

"Do not worry, I see no need to tell him and have no plans to do so. I will not lie to your father, but I will not volunteer details of our encounter. We do not know each other well enough to consider marriage, or even to talk about it. My views on marriage are based on my parents' marriage; they liked each other, respected each other, and loved each other. They had a very close relationship. My father was completely devastated when my mother died and basically withdrew from all contact, even from his children. That is the kind of marriage that I want. I suppose that is the main reason I am not married already. The women I meet all seem to want to marry me just for my position in society and my Pemberley estate, and disregard everything else about me. I want to be able to get to know a woman, and for her to get to know what I am really like before I ever consider marrying her.

"I admit that I find it very unusual that we can talk about such things even though we do not know each other very well. After all, it has only been a few weeks since we met and this is the first real conversation we have ever had. It must the result of how close we are in this situation and the unforgettable memories you have given me with your kiss; I will never forget it. Whenever you see me smile you will know what I am thinking about," he said with a big smile.

Elizabeth looked up at him and blushed at the mention of the kiss, but said, "Mr. Darcy, I believe that is the first time I have ever seen you smile. Usually you look so forbidding. You look much better when you smile; you should smile more often. When you smile you do not look so fearsome. When I see you smile from now on, I will suspect what you are thinking of and will smile with you even though I in turn will remember my very inappropriate act. I know that I should blush rather than smile."

Darcy was surprised at being teased like this, until he remembered that Elizabeth's wit was one of her main attractions to him. "We are almost at Longbourn, we must become more presentable." Mr. Darcy removed his arm from around her, causing Elizabeth to feel keenly the withdrawal of his comforting closeness.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy halted the horse at the gate at Longbourn. "There's one of your servants.

"You there! Call Mr. Bennet and tell him Miss Elizabeth hurt her ankle and cannot walk."

Darcy dismounted, tied the horse and reached for Elizabeth, lifting her and again carrying her, but not as closely as before.

"Lizzy!" yelled her mother, coming out of the door. "Whatever have you done? You'll be the death of me yet. My poor nerves! Oh, Mr. Darcy, please bring her inside. You are very strong to carry her so easily. Please excuse our Lizzy for causing you trouble. How did you come to bring her home like this? Where did you find her? Lizzy, what happened? Why is your ankle wrapped? Is that a scarf? Whose is it? Lizzy, what have you done?"

By now her father and all her sisters were outside watching the spectacle. Lydia poked Kitty in the ribs and giggled on seeing Lizzy in Mr. Darcy's arms, whispering, "Ooh, he could carry me anywhere he wanted! Ooh, Mr. Darcy! My foot hurts too!' Their father glared at them to be silent.

Darcy carried her inside and asked where he should place her and added, "I came upon Miss Elizabeth when I was out riding. She hurt her ankle and cannot walk on it, so I wrapped her ankle in my cravat and brought her home."

"Here on the sofa will be fine. Lizzy, where does it hurt?" Mrs. Bennet asked while Jane carefully removed the cravat and Lizzy's boot, gently touching her ankle.

"Your ankle is swollen," she said, and manipulated it gently, causing Elizabeth to wince. "I believe it is not broken but we have to wrap it tightly. Mr. Darcy, here is your cravat. I hope it is not ruined. Hill, please get something so we can wrap Lizzy's ankle." Jane said this last to their housekeeper.

Mr. Darcy averted his eyes from seeing Elizabeth's ankle, even though he had handled it when he had wrapped it. "Please do not worry about the cravat, Miss Bennet. It is nothing," he said as he accepted this now wrinkled article. Seeing Mr. Bennet watching, he said, "Mr. Bennet, may we have a word?"

"Certainly, we should. Please come into my library." They entered the library and Mr. Bennet waved Mr. Darcy to a seat and asked, "Would you care for a glass of wine or sherry?"

"Thank you, I would appreciate some sherry to settle my nerves. I very much dislike seeing anyone injured, especially a lady."

Mr. Bennet was surprised at this as he had assumed Mr. Darcy to be always imperturbable. He poured two glasses and sat behind his desk. "Well, sir, what do you have to say for yourself? You obviously had very close contact with Elizabeth."

Mr. Darcy was very surprised by this question as he was not aware of Mr. Bennet's wry sense of humour. "I am not sure what you mean by this question, but the situation was precisely as you saw. I found Miss Elizabeth sitting on the ground, unable to walk. She asked me to go for a carriage to bring her home, but I was not about to leave her there. I wrapped her ankle to immobilize it, then picked her up and put her here on my horse, as you saw."

"You were very close together on the horse. Did you put your arms around her?"

"Yes, I did, but only to make sure she did not fall off the horse. I will admit that holding her was not unpleasant. I assure you my intentions are strictly honourable.

"But that does bring me to related point. Miss Elizabeth very plainly brought to my attention that her first impression of me was not all favourable, which I admit was completely my fault. Since I have been in her company on a number of occasions after that unfortunate Assembly when we first met, I have learned to appreciate her many fine qualities. She is one of the most intelligent women I have ever met; that, together with her lively personality and wit—and I believe I see where she gets these from—makes her a very interesting person. So interesting that I would ask your permission to pay court to her."

"Oho! So that is how it is, and after just one short horse ride? You must have had an interesting conversation while holding her. Has Lizzy agreed to this?"

"No, sir. I doubt that she has any idea of how seriously I admire her. I am not sure if she has overcome her first negative impression of me. Please allow me to explain my frame of mind on that evening. I did not want to go to the Assembly, but Bingley insisted. I admit I was not in good humour then and refused to dance with anyone I did not already know. But I believe that Miss Elizabeth will think better of me if she has more opportunity to learn how I actually am when I am in familiar surroundings amid people I know. When I am among people that I do not know, I tend not to be very congenial and likely give the impression that I cannot tolerate being with those people. That is not how I actually feel."

"If Lizzy agrees with your suit, I will have no objection. Your request leads me to believe there is more that you are not telling me, but lovers are entitled to have some secrets. I warn you that she has a very strong will of her own and has no hesitation in speaking her mind. If she still has a negative impression of you, she will never accept you, no matter what you can offer her. I know she is like other idealist young women who want to marry only for love. I suggest you give her a chance to get to know you better before you ask her for a courtship; otherwise, she will say no."

"I certainly know that much about her! I do have a problem in that I will be leaving for Darcy House in London in two days to take my sister home to Pemberley for the summer. I do not like to leave my sister alone for too long. She does not have many friends of her own age.

"Miss Elizabeth will not have time to get to know me any time soon. If she had met me first in Derbyshire, she would have had a much different impression of me. But of course, it would not be appropriate even to suggest she come to Pemberley."

Mr. Bennet was surprised at how serious Mr. Darcy appeared to be about Elizabeth. "Would it not cause you great difficulty with your family and friends if they knew your intentions? We are in much different social circles; I understand that Pemberley is a fine estate while Longbourn is very small and insignificant compared to yours. We rarely ever go to town to mingle or to meet people; certainly, never people in your own circle."

"Mr. Bennet, I have wanted to marry for some time, but all the women I meet who are in my social circle seem only to be interested in my position and income. I want more than just a lady who will look good on my arm. I want someone I can respect and love and who will help me with managing my estate. I have just about given up finding the perfect partner among the ladies in the highest circles. I do not want to settle for someone shallow just so I can assure the future of Pemberley. I believe that Miss Elizabeth might be the ideal partner for me, but I want to get to know her better before I make any commitment. So, you think I should wait before I talk to her about my courting her; does that mean that the position of mistress of Pemberley does not mean much to her unless she begins to have feelings for me? I agree that would appear be the best plan."

"That is a very sensible plan that you should really get to know what your wife is like before committing to her. If you do not know her very well, it could lead to an unhappy marriage, as I know. I admit I do not know you very well, but from what I see, you may be capable of dealing with Lizzy. She will be quite a handful, but will make a wonderful wife for the man who suits her and earns her love. I do believe you should not talk to her yet about courting her at the moment. Wait until she gets to know you better. What can I do to help you?"

Mr. Darcy had been sitting there considering Mr. Bennet's library while they spoke. "Mr. Bennet, just sitting here looking at how well you have organized your library, it makes me realize how disorganized my library at Pemberley is. I keep buying books, but I have so many that I can rarely find what I am looking for. What my library needs is someone like you to organize it and tell me in what areas it is deficient. It is the work of several generations, and I want to make it even better for my children and future generations."

Mr. Bennet considered this opening carefully and followed up on Darcy's lead. "What if I were to visit Pemberley to spend some time getting to know your library and help you get it organized? I suppose I could use this visit to bring Lizzy, and perhaps one of her sisters with me? But I am not sure she would agree to go if she suspects what we are discussing. She is very perceptive and not easy to deceive. She would not take well to our planning her future without her agreement. In any case, you have not yet talked to her about a courtship. I know that would surprise her."

"Mr. Bennet, that is a great idea! If you would come, you could certainly bring two of your daughters as a sort of vacation for them, and to be company for my sister while we are busy in the library. My sister Georgiana is about their age, but she is very shy. Just being around Miss Elizabeth will help her overcome this. They should get along very well and the ladies would find plenty of fun things to do together in and around Pemberley.

"If they will agree to come, I will send my carriage here to bring you to Pemberley to make your trip more comfortable. Of course, I will take you back home whenever you want. I suppose you could not be absent from home for too long?"

"Longbourn can get along without me for some weeks, but I could not be away much longer. With Lizzy gone, I can rely on Jane to help Mrs. Bennet as Jane is also very reliable, but not nearly as forceful as Lizzy. Lizzy will stand up to anybody and is never frightened in any situation. However, she would not be pleased if she suspected we are plotting about her future."

"A possible problem is that I am leaving in two days. Do you think you will know if Miss Elizabeth will agree to come by tomorrow? We will need several weeks to get ready and send my carriage here. She will also need some time for her ankle to heal."

"I will talk to Lizzy today. If you come back tomorrow, I will let you know what she says."

"Thank you, I will come tomorrow. Good day, sir." Mr. Darcy took his leave without stopping to say goodbye to the Bennet ladies.

Mr. Bennet sat thinking how he could talk to Lizzy. He worried that she might not agree with their plans, especially if she suspected what they had discussed. He knew it would not be an easy discussion because he would never lie to her and she would detect even the slightest falsehood. He was also completely unaware of what Lizzy's feelings were towards Darcy. If she still disliked him, she would never agree to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Bennet finally was able to find Lizzy alone; she was reading on the sofa with her ankle again wrapped with her leg resting on an ottoman. Her sisters were not in evidence. "Lizzy, how is your ankle? Are you sure it is just a sprain, or do you think it might be broken?"

"Jane believes it is just a sprain, so I should be able to walk on it in a week or two. I will be able to get around with your cane before then.

"Did you and Mr. Darcy have a good discussion? I notice he was in your library for some time. Did he talk about me?"

"Of course he did; he is worried about you. That must have been quite a shock to him to find you sitting on the ground unable to walk. He assured me he did not take advantage of you on his horse, even though he did have his arm around you. He admitted that he found the sensation 'not unpleasant' but did not say much about what you talked about." Mr. Bennet smiled indulgently to Lizzy when he said this.

"I admit that the better I get to know your Mr. Darcy, the better I think of him."

"Father! He is not _my_ Mr. Darcy. Do not even joke about that. His social level is far above ours. He would never think about me in any good way. He made that obvious at the Assembly when we first met him. He acted as if everyone there was beneath his notice and that I was only _tolerable_ to look at and was not handsome enough to tempt him to dance."

"He talked about that and how he had gone there only to please Mr. Bingley. I believe his regard for you is a bit better since he has seen you for what you are and how intelligent you are. Lizzy, you are a very intelligent and attractive woman. Any man can see that, even a man in such high social circles as Mr. Darcy. Another point to consider is that, by giving Darcy the chance to rescue you, a 'damsel in distress,' that act of heroism will make him feel protective of you, no matter what his previous impressions might have been. He is now more vulnerable to your charms than he was before. Do not underestimate how attractive you are to an intelligent man.

"Mr. Darcy also talked about how disappointed he has been with women of his own class. He believes they are mainly interested in his income and position and not for what he is really like. He knows that it is time that he was married, but has had no luck in finding someone suitable. He has very high standards for the woman he wants to be his wife. If you cast your lures just right, you might land a mighty big fish."

"Father! Please do not talk as if this is a sport. I am not casting about for a husband and I am sure he would never consider me when he could have any woman he wants. I find it hard to believe he sees me as possible marriageable material; more likely just someone to amuse him for a while. We are not in his social class and I know he would want a wife only from his class. I can never forget how he insulted me at the Assembly and refused to dance with me. Whenever we met afterwards, he barely spoke to me."

"I am sorry you think that way in light of what he asked of me. When we were in the library, he admired how well I have organized my books. He said that is one project he has wanted to undertake at Pemberley, but he has never found the time. He asked if I might be interested in going to Pemberley to help him organize his library, which has so gotten out of hand to make it virtually unusable. Of course I am interested in such a challenge. You know how much I like books. It sounds as if his library is very extensive, but completely unorganized, and he keeps buying new books. I said I would go only if I could take one or two of you with me to keep me company. None of you has ever seen the northern part of England and travelling can be a very interesting learning experience. He said that was a good idea as his sister is often alone there with no company her own age. His sister sounds as if she is a very nice young lady, but too much alone and very shy. I was thinking how you and Kitty might be quite suitable company for her, Kitty being about her age. You might be able to help her overcome her shyness. I would like to get Kitty away from Lydia and her obsession with the militia and red coats. And you know I would prefer your company to any of your sisters.

"It is also a wonderful opportunity for you to spend time in a large estate. You have never had such a chance before. To visit a great estate would open your eyes to a completely new world. I have no hesitation in your befriending Darcy's sister as you find it so easy to make friends with anyone. We really should get Kitty away from Lydia as she is becoming more like her every day but I believe she has potential. Their obsession with red coats is becoming serious and I am worried they might do something foolish."

"Father, that sounds as if organizing a large library would suit you perfectly. But I cannot go there. I certainly do not want Mr. Darcy to think I am angling for him and do not want him to have the impression he can toy with me. Perhaps you could take Jane instead. Besides, would he treat us like servants doing a service for him? Where would we sleep, in the servants' quarters?"

"Lizzy, that is not reasonable. Mr. Darcy would treat us as guests, not as servants. I could not suggest taking Jane instead of you; Mr. Darcy knows you and not Jane. Besides, is Jane not interested in staying here to get to know Mr. Bingley better? Bingley seems to be a very nice young man who might suit Jane's temperament perfectly."

"Yes, she certainly is interested, but there are several other problems I see. You know that Charlotte has asked me to visit her in Kent, and Aunt and Uncle Gardiner have asked me to join them this summer on their tour of the lake country. I really want to go on both trips. I miss Charlotte and am curious how she is coping with Mr. Collins, even though she has an immense amount of patience and good sense. I have always wanted to see the lake country and the north of England. That trip would be very pleasant as I greatly enjoy my aunt and uncle's company. They have asked Jane to look after their children while we are away. How could I fit in a trip to Pemberley with all that happening this summer?"

"Those problems are not insurmountable. You could put off visiting Charlotte, and the lake country trip is scheduled for later in the summer. You could go up to Derbyshire with me before that trip. I do not plan to be away for many weeks as I cannot leave Longbourn for too long. I would not want to leave only Jane to help your mother while we are both away. You know your younger sisters are no help on the estate."

"Father, there is more to my objection than those two trips I would love to make. I just cannot go to Pemberley. I do not know what Mr. Darcy's intentions are, and I do not believe he could be serious about me. Please do not insist that I go with you."

"You know I will not force you to go, but I cannot understand the strength of your objections. I believe that Mr. Darcy is a very honourable gentleman and would not harbour any dishonourable intentions toward you or any lady. Now I will have to rethink my plans. We will speak about this more. You know that I am disappointed in not being able to make this trip with you."

Mr. Bennet went back into his library, uncertain as to why Lizzy had refused to go. He suspected there was more to her objections than what she admitted. For her part, Elizabeth worried that the strength of Mr. Darcy's reactions to her kiss might lead him to further expectations that were not necessarily honourable. She was worried that her very strong reaction to their kiss might make her susceptible to further intimacies.

Darcy came to visit Longbourn the next afternoon, first of all enquiring of Elizabeth's ankle. She was again resting on the sofa. "Please excuse my not rising to greet you, sir. As you should expect, my ankle is still too painful to put any weight on it." Elizabeth coloured on meeting him, thinking of their last meeting, especially when she saw him smiling at her and remembering what he had said about his smiles. She wondered if he were toying with her.

Mr. Darcy was very polite in the presence of her mother and sisters, and only asked about her ankle. He appeared to be pleased that it only seemed to be a sprain and not a break. He then asked to see Mr. Bennet, and went to the library.

Mr. Bennet asked him in and closed that door. "I am afraid I do not have good news. As I feared, Lizzy will not consider going to Pemberley. I suspect you might know her reasons better than I do as I cannot make sense of her objections. Much as I would like to help you with your library, my going without Lizzy would accomplish only the minor part of the trip. I do appreciate how important this could be to both your futures, but we will have to think of some other way.

"Could you perhaps arrange to come back to Netherfield? I assume that Bingley would have no objection to have you as a visitor again."

"I had planned to spend the summer at Pemberley with my sister. I do not like to be away from her for too long as she is too much alone. I would prefer not to bring her to Netherfield while Bingley's sisters are there. She finds their company rather trying. In any case, Bingley will be leaving Netherfield shortly to visit friends. I am uncertain when he plans to return."

"I understand your position. From what I have seen of Bingley's sisters, they are not people I would want to associate with my daughters, either. They do not appear to be comfortable with our rustic ways of life in Hertfordshire and do not find our company enjoyable."

"I regret her unwillingness very much and am very disappointed, but I agree there is nothing else we can do for now. If anything changes, please write to me and we can make our plans. But thank you for trying."

"As much as I would like to visit Pemberley and your library, I have no choice except to accept Lizzy's decision for now and keep considering what else we might do to bring you two together. What do you think?"

"I will consider how I might be able to return to Hertfordshire at some time in the future. I believe Miss Elizabeth's friendship is one that I do not want to lose and am serious about wanting to court her. The more I think about her lively nature, I believe she would be very good for my sister to get to know."

Mr. Darcy left, very chagrined. He was not used to being refused anything he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

On arrival at Darcy House in London, his sister Georgiana could immediately tell that he was very upset, but knowing her brother, she knew that he would not be receptive to direct questions, and she did not want to intrude on his privacy until the right moment. His foul humour continued for the few days they spent in London, making his company not enjoyable at all. She did not find a suitable opportunity to talk to him while they were there. He spent most of his time brooding in his library and only saw Georgiana at meals.

When they finally entered their carriage for the trip to Pemberley, Darcy was still very quiet. Soon after leaving London, Georgiana moved to sit beside her brother, having decided to make him feel guilty to get him to open up to her. She took his hand and said, "Fitzwilliam, you have been in a very bad humour since you came back to London. What have I done to make you so unhappy?"

"Oh, Georgiana, you have done nothing. Please excuse my mood. I know I have not been good company for you."

"Was it something that happened in Hertfordshire?"

"Yes, but it had nothing to do with you."

"You have never been like this before. Did you meet someone? What was her name?"

Darcy blurted out without thinking: "Elizabeth, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but she does not want to have anything to do with me. How did you know it involved a woman?"

"Fitzwilliam, you are my brother; I believe I know something about you by now. When you hurt, I hurt with you. Is she very beautiful?" Georgiana knew she would have to extract information from him subtly, and not by asking direct questions.

"Not in the classical sense. But her eyes are what you notice first. They truly are the windows to the soul, as someone once said. She is a wonderful person, very intelligent with a great wit that is not biting, just quite humourous. She captivated me even though her father has just a small estate, certainly not in our social class. But she has refused to get to know me better, even though that is what I want."

"How did you first meet?"

"It was at an Assembly in Meryton where all the local gentry go to see and be seen. I did not want to go as we knew no one there, but Bingley wanted to go to meet his new neighbours. I went only to please him. As I suspected, everyone there looked at us as if we were some exotic creatures. I did not want to dance and only danced with Bingley's sisters.

"At one point between dances, Bingley came to me to insist I dance with some of the local ladies. I said I had no intention of dancing, but he would not listen to my objections and pointed out a young woman sitting just behind us and said I should dance with her. I was in no humour to please him and said that she was only tolerable and not handsome enough to tempt me to dance. Unfortunately, she overheard me. It was Elizabeth."

"Fitzwilliam, do you not realize what an insult that was! No wonder she is not happy with you. No woman wants to be described of as _tolerable_, no matter how she looks. If you really want her you will have to apologize again and again, and beg her forgiveness."

"I did apologize, and tried to explain how uncomfortable I was at the Assembly. I am not sure if she truly accepted my apology."

"Under what circumstances did you apologize to her? That is important."

Darcy thought back on that day and smiled sadly. "It was very strange. Just two days before I left Hertfordshire, I went for a ride on one of Bingley's horses, a poor mount compared to what I am used to. I admit that I headed for an area where I had seen Elizabeth walking several times. I was thinking of her and suddenly there she was, sitting on the ground waving at me. Of course, I rode over and found that she had twisted her ankle and was not able to walk home. She wanted me to ride for help, but I could not leave her there.

"Over her objections I wrapped her ankle in my cravat, picked her up, and set her in front of my saddle. When I mounted behind her, I asked if she was comfortable. She was not and wanted me to move her back some. I could not do this easily the way we were sitting so close together. I realized the only way I could move her was if she helped by putting her arms around my neck so I could lift her back some. She was very reluctant to do that, but when she finally did, I managed to move her back. That worked but she did not let go of my neck. When I looked down at her she kissed me! I was so surprised that I did not pull back until after I had realized how enjoyable it was.

"Oh, Georgiana, I did not know what to do. To kiss her was so improper, but it was so wonderful. I have never had a lady kiss me before; it seemed as if it were an innocent impulse on her part, just a spur of the moment urge without thinking of how wrong it was. I hate to admit all this to you, it was so inappropriate on both our parts.

"When I pulled back, Elizabeth opened her eyes and seemed to awaken from a trance. She was very upset and said 'What have I done? Why did I do that? What will you think of me?' She started to cry. That almost broke my heart and I put my arm around her and pulled her close. I do not know why I next asked her several very inappropriate questions, but I wanted to know why she kissed me. I asked her if this was the first time she had been so close to a man and she said it was. I asked if that was her first kiss, which I know I should never have asked. She said it was. I was then even more impertinent and asked if the kiss had met her expectations. She admitted that it did, very much so, but of course this admission was very embarrassing for her. I know I should not have asked her that, but I wanted to know if she enjoyed it as much as I did.

"Georgiana, I have no idea why she kissed me or why it affected me so much. I could not believe the wonderful feelings that resulted from one kiss. It was an unbelievable moment! From her reaction, it seemed to be an innocent impulse resulting from our being so close. I tried to reassure her that I did not think less of her, that I admired her, but she said that I did not even like her because of what I said of her at that accursed Assembly! I even admitted that it was also my very first kiss and that I also found it to be very pleasing. I know that I should not even talk to you about this, but it was so nice."

Georgiana thought for a moment and suggested, "It might have been just an innocent impulse because of your closeness. But it might have been an unconscious reaction to your perceived dislike of her. Her kissing you certainly made you recognize her as a desirable woman, and not someone to spurn as being merely _tolerable_ and not handsome enough to tempt you. From what you have admitted, if those were her intentions, even if it was not done consciously, it certainly worked. Look at how upset you are that she does not appear to want to get to know you better.

"Was it really your very first kiss? I thought that with so many women throwing themselves at you that you would have been tempted to at least kiss them."

Darcy was surprised at this insight. "Georgiana, when did you become so wise? Was it not just yesterday you were chasing after me in pigtails? And yes, it was my first kiss. I had always hoped that I would kiss only the woman I really loved, but I was not disappointed."

Georgiana smiled at this change in his mood and attempt at humor. "Fitzwilliam, it is time you thought of yourself rather than spending all of your time worrying about me. You should now start to be my brother rather than a father substitute. I want you to be happy, and that means you should find a good woman to be your wife.

"But tell me, do you think Elizabeth might make a suitable wife for you, a sister to me, a good mistress of Pemberley? If her father has a landed estate, she is certainly a gentleman's daughter, but if it is only a small estate, they are definitely not in the same social class as we are. Would she know anything about running a large estate?"

Darcy felt that he could open up to his sister. "Elizabeth is very intelligent and helps her father with their estate, so I am sure she would learn to be mistress of Pemberley quite easily. There's more to tell why she thinks so badly about me. Elizabeth told me she had heard that I had done a terrible disservice to someone from Pemberley by disregarding our father's final wishes. Georgiana, brace yourself; I did not tell you that I encountered George Wickham in Meryton where he is an officer in the militia regiment stationed there. He obviously told Elizabeth a completely false tale of the results of our father's request that I help him by giving him the living that our father intended if he joined the church. I told her all that had actually happened, but I am not sure if she accepted the truth of it. You know very well what an accomplished liar and scoundrel Wickham is. I am very sorry to mention his name to you. I can assure you that I did not tell Elizabeth your involvement with him, but I did hint that he had tried to elope with a young lady just for her dowry."

Georgiana was shaken to hear that name again, but pressed on. "But why were you so unhappy when you came from Hertfordshire? What else happened?"

"After I had taken Elizabeth to her home, I spoke to her father and asked for his permission to pay court to Elizabeth. I had to assure him that my intentions were strictly honourable as he mentioned the problem of our different social classes. I told him how disappointed I am with the women I have met in our class. I told him I wanted more time to get to know Elizabeth better and for her to get to know me, but that was a problem as I was leaving Hertfordshire very shortly.

"While speaking to him, I noticed how well organized his library is compared to ours at Pemberley, and said that I wished I had more time to spend in it. We came up with a plan that Mr. Bennet would come to Pemberley to help me organize our library and bring Elizabeth and one of her sisters with him. I would like you to be able to get to know her, and her younger sisters are very lively. They are about your age and I am sure that you would find them good company They might be fun to have visit us. There is so much you could do with them at Pemberley.

"Mr. Bennet seemed eager to help me and said he would talk to Elizabeth and let me know if she would come with him. I went back the next day and heard that she had flatly refused to come. I cannot understand why she would not agree. What do you think?"

Georgiana thought about this and said, "From what you have said, I think Elizabeth is indeed a very interesting person that I would like to get to know better. I wonder if she thinks there is no possibility of your marrying because of our different social classes? If that is the case, she likely wants to end it now before she begins to feel too strongly about you, rather than get hurt later. If you came across at first as proud and haughty because of your dislike of strange crowds, that might have wrongly convinced her of your perceived importance of class, even though I know it would not matter as long as she is a lady, as Miss Elizabeth obviously is. But how can we convince her otherwise? Did you ask her if she would accept a courtship with you?"

"There is another possibility I hesitate to suggest. When she asked what you must think of her after she kissed you, she may be worried that your intentions to her may not be strictly honourable. That would certainly account for her refusing to come to Pemberley and shows that she is a very much a lady. For that I admire her even more."

"Georgiana, again I am very impressed with the depth of your perceptions. No, I did not ask her about a courtship as I never had a chance. I think you may be right about her concerns, but how can we convince her if she is afraid of getting hurt and that my intentions are strictly honourable?"

Georgiana thought about this and said, "I do not know how we can do that if you never see her again. You may have to go back to Hertfordshire to visit Bingley again. How else will you be able to be in her company?"

"I really do not want to go back there; I would much rather be with you this summer at Pemberley. I admit that while Bingley's sister is with him at Netherfield, I find that staying there is not very pleasant for me. Miss Bingley is very persistent in her attentions to me and desperately wants to be mistress of Pemberley. In any case, Bingley was planning to leave Netherfield and I am not sure when he will go back there."

"Well, Fitzwilliam, let's just enjoy being home together. And I hope you will continue to confide in me. When you hurt, I hurt."

"Georgiana, I am sorry I underestimated you until now. I agree, let's just enjoy Pemberley this summer, but I definitely want to see Miss Elizabeth again."


	5. Chapter 5

After arriving home at Pemberley, they became immersed in their normal routines there, Darcy busy with estate issues and Georgiana with her music. But she did not stop worrying about Darcy's problem as he was still so depressed. She resolved to try to help him in any way she could. Instead of encouraging him to return to Netherfield, she wondered if a very personal letter from her to Elizabeth might help her change her mind about visiting Pemberley. After considering this for several days, she decided it could not hurt and just might help.

Elizabeth was surprised to receive a letter on very high-quality paper with a Pemberley seal, written in very neat feminine handwriting. This is what she read:

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Bennet, I hope you will forgive me for writing to you as we have not been introduced. I assure that that my brother Fitzwilliam does not know I am writing to you and would not be pleased to find that I did this, so I would appreciate your keeping this correspondence strictly between us. Perhaps at some later date we might tell him, but not now._

_ When Fitzwilliam arrived in town from Hertfordshire, I knew immediately that something was wrong. He was very withdrawn when normally our relationship is very close, having no other near relations. We did not do anything while we were in town so I knew I had to get him to open up to me on what was bothering him. I waited until we were in the carriage coming here as he could not avoid me in such small confines. I admit only to you that I played a nasty trick on him by making him feel guilty by asking him what I had done to make him so unhappy._

_ As soon as he said it was nothing I had done, I asked him if he had met someone in Hertfordshire. That caused him to begin to tell me what was bothering him so much. I am very sorry if I cause you discomfort by saying that he admitted it was a woman and he blurted out your name. I kept asking about you and he told me how he was so insulting to you when you first met at the Meryton Assembly. I berated him for his words about you and told him he must apologize profusely to you if you were ever to forgive him for his insult. He described how he came to realize your excellent qualities in later meetings but worried that you were always so cool to him, as I am sure he appeared quite unfriendly to you. He is not very sociable in strange company; certainly not like he is when he is among people he knows well. Here he cares so much for all our staff and tenants and tries to make their lives better._

_ Please forgive me for what I am about to say as he also described how he found you when you had hurt your ankle and he gave me details of the trip to your home on his horse. Again, please forgive me for mentioning this, but he described what you might think of as your indecorous moment and how marvelous that was for him. He said that was the most wonderful feeling he has ever had. He described your embarrassment immediately after your impulsive act. This also affected him very deeply as he empathized with your feelings. I believe I convinced him that this was just a moment of an innocent impulse because of your close circumstances and did not reflect on your innate goodness and ladylike qualities. He admitted how strongly he was affected by the feelings that resulted from your impulsive action. It sounded wonderful! I believe I can understand your impulse as I know that Fitzwilliam is a very handsome man. I just hope I will find myself in a similar situation with a handsome man and that I give in to my impulse. But please never tell Fitzwilliam I admitted this. He still thinks of me as his little sister in pigtails chasing after him._

_ He also mentioned the plan that he and your father made for him to come up to Pemberley to help organize our library here and to bring you and a sister to come with him for company. Our library certainly needs organizing as he is constantly adding to it. Fitzwilliam was very disappointed when he learned that you would not agree to come. That caused his extreme unhappiness as he believes you do not care for him at all and worry that you might believe that his intentions might not be strictly honourable. I assure you that this last worry is not accurate as my brother is a very honourable gentleman and would never have improper designs on a lady. He told me that he admitted to you that it was his very first kiss, so I am sure you realize how careful his conduct has always been with ladies. I know that many of them have strongly been attracted to him, so his never having been kissed certainly did not result from lack of opportunity or lack of willing participants._

_ I believe I can understand your reluctance to come here. You probably think you would be on trial with both my brother and me judging you. This is definitely not how it would be. My brother already thinks very highly of you and just wants to get to know you better and for you to have an opportunity to get to know him as he really is at home among people he knows. You may also think that the difference in our social classes prohibits any possible permanent connection between us. Fitzwilliam has been very disappointed in the women in our social class that he has met, especially in town. They are generally all very shallow and only want him for his position and income. Forgive me for saying this, but if you have met Caroline Bingley you will understand what I mean. I am reluctant to go to Netherfield because of how she treats both him and me. I cannot stand being patronized for my connection to Fitzwilliam and being constantly questioned by her. Besides, our social classes are not so different. You are the daughter of a landed gentleman, so do not underestimate your position in society. If you were a milkmaid, it might be different._

_ Finally, I personally would like very much to meet you. Fitzwilliam has done nothing but praise you, so much so that I wish I had a sister like you. As much as I love Pemberley, I am very much alone here as he is so busy with estate business. He cares very much for all of our staff and tenants and does everything he can to make sure their lives are as good as we can make them. There are so many pleasant things to do here; we have music to explore and enjoy on the beautiful new piano he bought me, horses to ride through our woods, carriages to use to explore the area, shops to visit in the village of Lambton, and our beautiful gardens to enjoy. If you come, it is you and I who will be mostly together as Fitzwilliam is so busy. I normally see him mainly at meals and in the evening. You will not be forced to be in his constant company as much as you might fear._

_ I am sorry that this letter is so long, but I wanted to make sure you understand the situation with Fitzwilliam. I can only repeat that I very much would like to meet you and spend some time with you. Please reconsider your decision not to come. If you would like more explanation of anything, do not hesitate to write to me. I will not share your correspondence with my brother, no matter how curious he might be!_

_With kindest regards,_

_Georgiana Darcy_


	6. Chapter 6

When Elizabeth received this letter she was, to say the least, quite astonished. That a young lady would break protocol and write to her without the benefit of a previous introduction was very much out of the norm. But it was even more extraordinary that Miss Darcy would write about such personal information that Elizabeth had thought would never be known by anyone other than Mr. Darcy and herself. She felt very mortified to know that Mr. Darcy had shared her impulsive action with his sister. She wondered if she had underestimated the effect their kiss had on Mr. Darcy and her refusal to go to Pemberley. She also began to realize just how close Mr. Darcy was to his sister, which surprised her as she had believed his sister to be very young.

After rereading the letter, Elizabeth began to consider what Miss Darcy had revealed about the depth of her brother's feelings. She also began to sympathize with Miss Darcy's position, feeling so much alone, almost crying out for a friend, and desperately trying to lessen her brother's depression. Miss Darcy's revelations made her reconsider her own feelings. She was no longer so sure why she had so adamantly refused to accompany her father to Pemberley. Miss Darcy seemed to be very perceptive about the reasons why she was so reluctant to go. She did not want to be in the position of being on display like goods in a shop. In spite of what Mr. Darcy had said on that fateful horse ride, she could not completely overcome her negative feelings about him. She had honestly believed that the difference in their social classes would mean that he would never make her an honourable offer and that he might reconsider offering for her after she developed strong feelings for him.

But Miss Darcy's mention of Miss Bingley struck a very strong chord. Her impression of Miss Bingley was similar to Miss Darcy's: that she was a very shallow woman who wanted Mr. Darcy only for his position and income. If Miss Bingley was representative of other women that Mr. Darcy met, and as he was obviously aware of their shallowness and mercenary expectations, then that cast him in a much more favourable light. She now began to appreciate his frustrations in finding a suitable woman with whom he could spend his life. In spite of her doubts, she began to wonder if she could be that woman. The very warm feelings she had experienced with their kiss were not helping her to be dispassionate about their relationship. Just thinking about that kiss made her want more of them. She decided that she would have to reconsider her feelings toward him and about the invitation to visit Pemberley.

She wished she had shared details of the horseback ride with Jane. If she had, she would have had a confidante in her present dilemma. But she had hesitated to confide in her sister because of her unseemly behaviour; Jane would have been horrified. Besides, Jane's thoughts were all on Mr. Bingley and what would happen when he returned to Netherfield. Elizabeth did not want to disrupt Jane's happiness with worries about herself.

She also wondered if she could approach her father. She knew he very much wanted to visit Pemberley's library and that she alone was preventing that pleasure. She wondered if Miss Darcy's assurances about her visit would prove to be accurate. If they were, her visiting Pemberley could be quite a pleasant change to her normal life here in Hertfordshire. None of her family had ever had the opportunity to spend time on a great estate as none of her friends or family had one. That alone was very tempting. She decided she would have to speak to her father, albeit very carefully. He could never know what Miss Darcy now knew as he had such a high regard for his favourite daughter and she did not want to disappoint him.

She tapped on the library door and entered on his invitation.

"Lizzy, you know I am always glad to see you, but why do you look so concerned? Did the post bring upsetting news?"

"I had a letter from Mr. Darcy's sister, even though we have never met. Mr. Darcy told her about your proposed trip to Pemberley and my refusing to accompany you. She urges me to reconsider as she very much wants to meet me. It seems that Mr. Darcy has said some nice things about me. Now I don't know what to do. I know how much you would like to help him with his library. She has made me doubt my decision, even though I had thought I had good reasons for my refusal at the time. She also said that Mr. Darcy does not know she was writing and wants to keep it confidential from him as he has been very upset since returning from Hertfordshire."

"That must have been a very interesting letter. May I read it?"

"I would much rather you did not. Please don't ask."

"So, Miss Darcy must have said things that would embarrass you if I knew what they were? I assume they related to her brother?"

"Please don't ask. I just do not know what to think about going with you now. I admit that her description of Pemberley and the fun things she hopes we will do there are very appealing. I very much would like to see Pemberley and Derbyshire. That country must be so different from Hertfordshire."

"Lizzy, I know there are things you aren't telling me about you and Mr. Darcy and your trip on his horse. I cannot and will not make this decision for you. Just remember that this could be the most important decision you will ever make. If you refuse to go, you may spend the rest of your life wondering if you made the right decision. You will always wonder if he could have been the right man for you and if you threw away your best chance at happiness. If you do decide to go and find you two are not suited for each other, yes, it would be embarrassing for you, but at least you will know. The worst that might happen is if you develop strong feelings for him but he rejects you; that would be very upsetting but you would get over it. Next to being married, a girl likes to be crossed a little in love now and then. It is something to think of, and it gives her a sort of distinction among her companions. But the decision whether to go is up to you. You know my preferences."

"I know that, but I just don't know what to do." Lizzy started to sob. Mr. Bennet came from behind his desk and put his arms around her.

"My dear, you know you are my favourite daughter and you are very much like me. I will support you in whatever you decide. Does Jane know all the details?"

"No. I did not want to intrude on her thoughts about Mr. Bingley."

"Then you have no one to talk to besides me? You poor girl! No wonder you are so upset. I know that you are brave and have never been afraid of facing any difficult situation. I suggest you think very carefully about this and consider what I have said. Sleep on it and let me know what you decide. We'll make the best of whatever you decide, I promise you."

Lizzy left her father and went outside to walk and think. She began to realize the wisdom of what her father had said. If she did not go, would she spend the rest of her life wondering if she missed her best chance at happiness? Yes, it could be embarrassing if she went and it all turned out wrong, but at least she would know she had made the best of this opportunity.

That night, she still had her doubts, but the thoughts of their kiss and Darcy's holding her against him kept intruding on her thoughts. Wrapping her arms around herself, she smiled at these memories. She could not help herself but wonder if she went to Pemberley if they might share another kiss. She shivered at this thought, feeling very wicked. Knowing that it was also his very first kiss made her realize what an honourable man he must be. When she finally decided she should go, she forced herself not to believe that memories of their kiss were the main reasons for her decision.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, she told her father of her decision. He was delighted he would get to see the Pemberley library and that at least two of his daughters would get to stay at a great estate. However, several of his family at Longbourn were not interested in what he had to say about Pemberley as they had just learned that the militia was leaving Meryton to go to Brighton for the summer. Mr. Bennet would not even consider having his family follow them there. The keenness of the loss of red coats was felt especially by Lydia as she believed that a red uniform was the greatest attribute a man could have. Her mother definitely shared this belief, and Kitty, as was her habit, agreed with them.

But the gloom of Lydia's grief was shortly cleared away; for she received an invitation from Mrs. Forster, the young wife of the Colonel of the regiment, to accompany her to Brighton as her guest. This invaluable friend was a very young woman, and very lately married. A resemblance in good humour and good spirits had recommended her and Lydia to each other, and out of their _three_ months' acquaintance they had been intimate _two_. Lydia flew about the house in restless ecstasy, calling for everyone's congratulations, and laughing and talking with more violence than ever; whilst the luckless Kitty continued in the parlour repining at her fate in terms as unreasonable as her accent was peevish. "I cannot see why Mrs. Forster should not ask _me_ as well as Lydia. Though I am not her particular friend, I have just as much right to be asked as she has, and more too, for I am two years older."

In vain did Elizabeth try to convince her father that allowing Lydia to go to Brighton without any family to chaperone her was not a good idea. She represented to him all the improprieties of Lydia's general behaviour, the little advantage she could derive from the friendship of such a woman as Mrs. Forster, and the probability of her being yet more imprudent with such a companion at Brighton, where the temptations must be greater than at home. He heard her attentively, and then said, "Lydia will never be easy till she has exposed herself in some public place or other, and we can never expect her to do it with so little expense or inconvenience to her family as under the present circumstances."

Elizabeth continued to protest the possible negative consequences of Lydia's imprudent behaviour, but Mr. Bennet could not be swayed from his decision to let her go. He explained his decision as follows: "Do not make yourself uneasy, my love. Wherever you and Jane are known, you must be respected and valued and you will not appear to less advantage for having a couple of—or I may say—three very silly sisters. We shall have no peace at Longbourn if Lydia does not go to Brighton. Let her go then. Colonel Forster is a sensible man, and will keep her out of any real mischief; and she is luckily too poor to be an object of prey to anybody. At Brighton she will be of less importance even as a common flirt than she has been here. The officers will find women better worth their notice. Let us hope, therefore, that her being there may teach her her own insignificance. At any rate, she cannot grow many degrees worse without authorizing us to lock her up for the rest of her life."

Elizabeth was not satisfied with his answer but knew there was no point in arguing further. Her father had made up his mind and was thinking mainly of their trip to Pemberley. He retreated into his library and wrote to Mr. Darcy telling him of Elizabeth's reconsideration. He suggested a date two weeks in the future so her ankle would be fully healed before they left.

That night at dinner he mentioned his anticipated trip to Pemberley and said that he had been invited to take two of his daughters with him for company. He said that Lizzy would be coming as she knew Mr. Darcy best, and he said he wanted Kitty to come as Lydia would be gone to Brighton and Kitty was closest to the same age as Miss Darcy. He gave stern warning to Kitty that he expected her to act as a lady and not embarrass them. Kitty was not sure about going as there may not be much for her to do there. Lizzy told her about some of the diversions they may be able to enjoy, including the gardens, learning to ride horses properly, taking open carriage rides, shopping, and touring the country. She hinted that there might be eligible men in the area, so Kitty was somewhat mollified.


	8. Chapter 8

When Darcy received Mr. Bennet's letter he was at breakfast with his sister. His wide smile told Georgiana he had received some good news.

"Fitzwilliam, what has made you smile so much?"

"Wonderful news! Mr. Bennet said they will come after all. Miss Elizabeth reconsidered and has agreed to come, but he does not why she changed her mind. He will also bring his daughter Catherine, who is about your age, so you will have two companions. We have to consider what we can do to make their visit enjoyable."

"Fitzwilliam, you should not be so hasty in thinking about what _you_ will do with them. If you want to make a good impression on Miss Elizabeth, you should not plan to be with her all the time. Please let me take the lead in entertaining them so they can see you in your normal routine and not as a constant presence. They will appreciate you better if they see you as you usually are and the care you have for Pemberley and all its dependents. Of course, you will interact with them at meals and in the evening, but you must not overwhelm them with attention. There are activities you can join us in, such as teaching them to ride and touring the area, but let me be with them most of the time. I will certainly sing your praises constantly to them."

"I am again very sorry that I keep underestimating your insights, Georgie. You are right in that I should not overwhelm them with attention. Are there any special events we might plan, such as dinners with neighbours, or even dinner dances if we can find families with suitable sons? I doubt that Mr. Bennet will need much entertainment, but I will invite him to walk in the gardens and fish our ponds. I do not know if he rides, but we have plenty of horses for them all. It will be fun to teach them to ride if they do not do much riding at Longbourn."

"Dinners and dinner dances are a very good idea, as I am sure they enjoy dancing, and meeting some of the neighbours will provide an interesting diversion, especially if there are young gentlemen available. Try to find silly young men so you will look even better in comparison."

"Georgie, are you teasing me? I will think about that and survey the neighbours. Meanwhile, let's find Mrs. Reynolds and see what rooms would be best for them to use." Darcy pulled the cord and asked that Mrs. Reynolds come to see him. Mrs. Reynolds, a handsome mature woman who had been at Pemberley for many years, entered.

"Mrs. Reynolds, thank you for coming so quickly. We are having guests come to stay in a week or so, a Mr. Bennet and his daughters Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Catherine Bennet, who are young ladies about Georgiana's age. These are special guests so we would like to go see what rooms would be best for them and decide what might be needed to be done to get them ready."

"Of course, Mr. Darcy. Shall we go now?"

The three of them went upstairs. "Mr. Bennet will spend a lot of time in the library. He is coming to help me get it organized, so it would be best to give him a room that is convenient to the library. He might also need a footman who is a good reader who can help him with his work with the books. I would also like you to assign someone to act as his manservant while he is here."

"What about the blue room? It is close to the stairs."

"Yes, that would do. Let's go see if anything needs to be done in it." They went to the blue room and Mr. Darcy asked for some changes and extra supplies.

"Now for Miss Elizabeth. I was thinking of our mother's room."

"Fitzwilliam! No one has used that room since she used it. Are you sure?" Georgiana was very surprised on hearing his plans for Elizabeth, but realized how appropriate this decision would be if their plans worked out. She also smiled when she thought how close her mother's room was to his, as he used their father's room as his own. She hoped his intentions were strictly honourable and decided to remind him of this later.

"I would like Miss Elizabeth to be impressed with Pemberley and that is the nicest room not in use. Mrs. Reynolds, please assign one of the chambermaids to act as her lady's maid. Who is ready for that role?"

They went into the late Mrs. Darcy's room, discussing which chambermaid was most ready to assume more duties. After inspecting the suite of rooms intended for the mistress of Pemberley, they decided how to bring it up to a standard suitable for their special guest and what additional items were needed to make her stay in that room as pleasant as possible.

"Georgiana, Miss Catherine is the closest to your age so she should have a room close to yours so you can get to know each other. If your rooms are close to one another, I know you two will be visiting back and forth constantly. I hope she will prove to be a good friend to you. Mrs. Reynolds, I would also like you to appoint someone to act as her lady's maid. This will be a good opportunity to train some of our staff to be ready for more duties."

Mrs. Reynolds replied, "Of course, sir. I will find someone who is ready to do that."

Georgiana again wondered about Fitzwilliam's plans for Miss Elizabeth as her sister's room would not be very close to hers. "I would enjoy having Miss Catherine close to me. Then we will be able to spend more time together. I was wondering what kind of wardrobe they might bring. You mentioned teaching them to ride horses and a dinner dance. They will need riding clothes and ball gowns, but what if they don't bring any?"

Darcy considered this problem about clothes that he had not thought of before. "Do you have extra riding clothes that might fit them? I think both ladies are about your size. Mrs. Reynolds, do we have someone on staff who might be able to make some adjustments to the clothing if needed?"

"Yes, we do, as long as the changes are not too extensive and we have a day or so to make whatever fittings might be needed. Several of the chambermaids are becoming quite good with the needle."

Darcy then considered the problem of ball gowns. "Georgiana, would you like to take them to Lambton to buy material for ball gowns? Is there a seamstress there who could make them? They might like new gowns as long as they think they are _your_ gifts to them. They would likely not accept them if they thought they were gifts from me."

"It will be fun to go shopping with them. Mrs. Reynolds, isn't there a lady in Lambton who is a good seamstress? We could use some of my new gowns I bought in town as patterns if they want to follow the latest fashions."

Mrs. Reynolds replied, "Mrs. Smith is quite good, and she has a daughter who helps her. She could make them here so the ladies would be available for fittings. We have a room below stairs that would be suitable for her to work in. Of course, Mrs. Smith would need a ride here every day. Would that be acceptable, Mr. Darcy?"

"Certainly. Remember that I want their visit to be as enjoyable as we can make it. Just speak to Jameson so he can assign someone to do this every day."

Both Georgiana and Mrs. Reynolds noticed the concern he had about the upcoming visit. They both realized how special the guests must be for him, especially Miss Elizabeth. This surprised Mrs. Reynolds as Mr. Darcy had never shown such concern for any guests they had had to stay in the past, especially young ladies. After considering past guests, she realized they had been few and almost only relatives, except for Mr. Bingley and his sisters. She resolved to help make the Bennets' visit very memorable as she wanted Mr. Darcy to be happy. She believed his happiness would be enhanced if he found a wife who would be good to him and be a good mistress of Pemberley.

That night, Darcy's thoughts were of Elizabeth and their kiss. Pleasant thoughts filled his mind and he went to sleep smiling. He slept better than he had for a long while, not concerned that their visit to Pemberley would go smoothly.


	9. Chapter 9

The day before the Bennets were scheduled to leave Longbourn, they received word that the Pemberley carriage had arrived in Meryton and would pick them up in the morning. At the appointed time, the whole Bennet family were very impressed by the magnificent traveling carriage that arrived at Longbourn, bearing the Pemberley crest. The coachmen quickly loaded the trunks under the direction of Jameson, Pemberley's head groom, and they were ready to leave.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! I wish I were going with you. The house will be empty with only Jane and Mary here," Mrs. Bennet lamented loudly. "Lizzy, Kitty, remember that you are ladies with this wonderful opportunity to visit Pemberley, which must be a grand estate. I hope you will meet some eligible men there. Write to me often to let me know what you have been doing. Oh, my poor nerves." Mrs. Bennet did not consider that Mr. Darcy would be interested in either of her daughters because of his behaviour toward them that she had observed while he was staying at Netherfield. However, she hoped that Mr. Darcy would have friends who might be interested in her daughters.

Mr. Bennet chastely kissed Jane, Mary, and Mrs. Bennet on their cheeks; as did Lizzy and Kitty. After many hugs among the girls they finally left. Both Lizzy and Kitty had serious uncertainties about this trip, but for different reasons. Lizzy was worried about how Mr. Darcy would treat her and how she should treat him. She hoped that her unladylike conduct would not affect his behaviour undesirably. Kitty was worried that she might be bored without Lydia's company and the absence of red-coated officers. Mr. Bennet was relieved to be away from the noise of Longbourn and looked forward to immersing himself in the Pemberley library. He was not concerned about Lizzy and Mr. Darcy but decided to let nature take its course. He trusted that Darcy was a complete gentleman. Of Kitty, his only worry was that she might embarrass them with her thoughtless words and wild behaviour. He hoped that his admonishments to her and the ladylike qualities he expected to find with Miss Darcy would affect her behaviour in a positive manner.

They quite enjoyed the trip to Pemberley, even though it took two full days. Kitty especially was delighted to ride in an elegant carriage with a driver and three coachmen. They stayed overnight in a very nice coaching inn where Jameson arranged everything, even refusing Mr. Bennet's offer to pay for anything. "Mr. Darcy gave me funds to cover all expenses of the trip; please do not concern yourself about that. He said I was to make this trip the least trouble to you and your ladies. We should arrive at Pemberley tomorrow afternoon."

When they approached Lambton, Jameson leaned over and shouted that this was the village closest to Pemberley, and that they would be entering Pemberley grounds shortly. Both girls looked to find what shops were available here as they looked forward to see what new items they might find that were not available in their local shops. Lambton reminded them of Meryton for its size and range of shops.

Shortly the carriage turned in at Pemberley's entrance lodge and Elizabeth's spirits were in high flutter. The park was very large, and contained a great variety of ground. They entered it in one of its lowest points, and drove for some time through a beautiful wood, stretching over a wide extent.

The girls' minds were too full for much conversation, but they saw and loudly admired every remarkable spot and point of view. They gradually ascended for half a mile, and then found themselves at the top of a considerable eminence, where the wood ceased, and the eye was instantly caught by Pemberley House, situated on the opposite side of a valley, into which the road with some abruptness wound. It was a large, handsome, stone building, standing well on rising ground, and backed by a ridge of high woody hills. In front of the house, a stream of some natural importance swelled into a small lake, but without any artificial appearance. Its banks were neither formal nor falsely adorned. The girls were delighted with what they were able to see. They had never seen a place for which nature had done more, or where natural beauty had been so little counteracted by an awkward taste. All three Bennets were warm in their admiration; and at that moment Elizabeth felt that to be mistress of Pemberley might be something! She decided she would treat Mr. Darcy very courteously to see what might develop. Her worries about its master were considerable lessened by the grandeur of Pemberley. She felt only slightly embarrassed by the implications of this covetous thought.

They descended the hill, crossed the bridge, and drove to the door, while examining the nearer aspect of the house. The main door opened and Mr. Darcy came out, followed by an elegant young woman, a mature woman, and a number of footmen and maids. Mr. Darcy came to the door of the carriage when the steps were let down and said, "Welcome to Pemberley. I hope your trip was not too arduous." He handed each of them down, with a particularly broad smile for Elizabeth. She coloured as he held her hand a bit longer than necessary. She worried that his smile resulted from his thinking of how unladylike she had behaved with him. He very politely bowed to each of them in turn, then introduced Georgiana and Mrs. Reynolds. He added, "Miss Elizabeth, I hope your ankle no longer bothers you as there are many fine walks to enjoy in the gardens?" Elizabeth said that it seemed to be better, but that she hesitated to walk as far as she had until she was sure it was completely healed.

Mrs. Reynolds was anxious to lay her eyes on the guests. She noted that the girls were both quite attractive and that Mr. Bennet was a very handsome man. She noticed that the older daughter, Miss Elizabeth, was blushing on greeting Mr. Darcy. She realized that their attraction was mutual, but Miss Elizabeth seemed very shy on greeting the master of Pemberley and was not looking at him. Kitty was busy taking in the magnificent entrance to Pemberley.

Georgiana greeted Elizabeth and impulsively took her hands. "Oh, Miss Elizabeth, I'm so glad to finally meet you. My brother had said so much about you. I have been looking forward to your visit. And Miss Catherine, I am so glad to make your acquaintance as well. It will be so nice to have visitors of my age; this has never happened before. I hope your visit to Pemberley will be enjoyable. We have so much to plan and talk about what we can do while you are here."

Darcy, to say the least, was very surprised to see his normally shy sister greet the guests so effusively. He appreciated the effort she was making to make their guests feel welcome. "Please come in. After you freshen up, come to the small sitting room and we can have tea. After tea, we'll show you around the house.

"Mrs. Reynolds, would you kindly show Mr. Bennet to his room? Georgiana, if you will show Miss Elizabeth and Miss Catherine to their rooms. I will wait for you in the sitting room."

Mrs. Reynolds and Mr. Bennet went up the stairs first. Walking down the hall, she said, "Oh, Mr. Bennet, please excuse me if I have been staring at you. You remind me so much of my late husband. I miss him so much."

Mr. Bennet was very surprised to be greeted in such a personal way by the housekeeper; however, as they treated their Longbourn housekeeper, Hill, quite casually, he accepted the familiarity. "How do I remind you of him, Mrs. Reynolds? How long has he been gone?"

"Sir, you are about the same height and build. He was also very handsome. I miss him very much even though he has been gone for many years. We had a very good marriage and sometimes I miss him very much, especially when I am reminded of him."

"I am sorry for your loss, but I am glad that you had a good marriage. Not all marriages turn out so well. Sometimes couples seem to grow apart and lose their initial closeness. I admit that I miss this closeness when I am reminded about it." Mrs. Reynolds noted a sad expression that fleetingly crossed Mr. Bennet's expression. Very quickly this was replaced by a more tranquil one.

Mrs. Reynolds was surprised in her turn to hear such a personal admission and wondered if this statement implied something more, perhaps even an invitation, meant for her. She smiled warmly at him. "Mr. Bennet, I am sorry to hear you say that. I assume you were thinking of your own situation? But excuse me for being so personal. I should not have asked that. I will do whatever I can to make your visit here enjoyable. Perhaps we can talk about relationships later?"

After going along several corridors, Mrs. Reynolds stopped at a door and opened it. "Here we are at the blue room which will be yours. This is Robert who will act as your valet." Robert bowed to Mr. Bennet and took his coat and hat.

"Robert, have Mr. Bennet's trunks come up yet?"

"Yes, Mrs. Reynolds. I am just putting his things away. Sir, I will show you where everything is."

As Mrs. Reynolds took her leave, she said, "Mr. Bennet, please do not hesitate to ask Robert or me if there is anything you need to make your visit comfortable. Robert will show you to the small sitting room when you are ready." She smiled very warmly at him, her eyes sparkling.

In his turn, Mr. Bennet wondered if there was an implied invitation behind her smiles and words. "Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds, you have been very kind. I will certainly let you know if I need anything," he smiled back at her, wondering if their words reflected an unfilled need in her personal life. He admitted to himself that he found her quite attractive and ladylike, which was quite a contrast to his home situation. However, he decided that, as a guest, he could not pursue these thoughts further but hoped they would talk more. He missed intelligent conversation with an attractive mature woman.  
Lizzy and Kitty had followed Georgiana up the stairs. She showed them into a very grand bedroom suite. "Miss Elizabeth, these will be your rooms. Emma will serve as your lady's maid while you are here. She has acted as my maid at times and is very capable."

Emma curtsied and smiled at the ladies. "Please, Miss Elizabeth, let me know how I can help you. Your trunks have come up and I have been putting your clothes away. I will have a bath ready for you when you are ready to dress for dinner. I see that you have very nice hair, so it will be a pleasure styling it for you."

Lizzy was very impressed with the size of the room and having someone so capable all to herself to help her. "Miss Darcy, at home in Longbourn, the five of us girls share one lady's maid. And this room is so grand that I cannot believe it is to be mine!" As she looked out the window, she saw that this room overlooked the small lake and the distant woods. "What a marvelous view to wake up to! This is so nice."

"Miss Elizabeth, please call me Georgie. That is how I think of myself. This room was our mother's and has not been used since she has been gone. My brother wanted you to be comfortable. I am glad he finally decided it should be used. It is too nice to sit unused."

Elizabeth again coloured when she realized the honour that had been bestowed on her and the implication that she might be seen as the future mistress of Pemberley. "Thank you, Georgie. I am Lizzy to my family and Catherine is Kitty."

Kitty gushed, "Lizzy, this room is much nicer than anything I have ever seen. I cannot believe it is for you to use. And your own lady's maid! Pemberley is much larger than Longbourn. And the grounds are much grander. I cannot wait to explore them."

Georgie replied, "I never notice how large the house is, except when some problem arises. I act as its mistress, but Fitzwilliam and Mrs. Reynolds look after most problems. Mrs. Reynolds has been here for many years and is a very good housekeeper. She has looked after us since we were very young. Sometimes it is difficult to remember that she is our housekeeper.

"Come, Kitty, let's let Lizzy get ready to go down for tea. Lizzy, Emma will show you to the small sitting room when you are ready. I am glad we are using the small sitting room as it is less formal than the others."

As Emma showed Lizzy where everything was, she opened one door, showing her a very large dressing room. Lizzy noticed that Emma did not open the door at the other side of the room. "Where does that door lead to?" she asked.

Emma blushed on being asked that question. "It leads to a sitting room that separates the master's suite from this one."

Lizzy found this answer quite disturbing. "Does Mr. Darcy use that sitting room? Is there a lock on the door?"

"There is a lock, but please do not worry; Mr. Darcy is a gentleman. I cannot believe he would ever do anything that would make you anxious. I have never heard the slightest suggestion of any improper behaviour on his part, and I have been here five years."

This response did not reassure Lizzy about why she had been given this suite of rooms for her use. She immediately went to the connecting door and locked it. She again wondered if her indiscretion with Mr. Darcy had given him the wrong impression of her. She was not about to give him the impression that she might be interested in clandestine meetings.

As Georgie led Kitty to her room, Kitty wondered how many bedrooms and sitting rooms there were at Pemberley. Her bedroom was much less grand than Lizzy's but much larger and nicer than her room at Longbourn. "I hope you will be comfortable here. It is not as large as Lizzy's, but it is close to my room. We can visit very easily. Frances will act as your lady's maid while you are here. She will show you to the small sitting room when you are ready." Frances made an elegant curtsey and said, "Miss Catherine, please forgive me if I make mistakes as I am just learning the duties of a lady's maid, but I can do hair and I look forward to dressing yours. It is very nice."

"Georgie, this room is much nicer than mine at home. And my own lady's maid! This is wonderful! I will be ready to go down in a few minutes."

Georgiana went down to the small sitting room, where her brother was waiting. "I have shown the ladies to their rooms and they were very impressed, especially Lizzy. I did not mention to her that your room is near hers, but Emma might. I hope this closeness will not cause a problem for you? You will remember to treat Miss Elizabeth strictly as a lady, won't you?"

Fitzwilliam looked closely at his sister. "Georgiana, I hope you are not implying that I am planning anything dishonourable. Miss Elizabeth is a lady and I have much more honourable hopes for her. I admit that I decided to give her our mother's suite without considering that it is connected to my own. I only wanted her to be as comfortable as possible and impressed with our home. I admit that I also wanted her to begin to realize the benefits that will come to the mistress of Pemberley."

"Forgive me, Fitzwilliam, I do not believe you plan anything dishonourable, but I was only thinking that it might be a great temptation knowing how close she will be to you at night. I see the way you look at her. You do not walk in your sleep, do you?"

"Georgie, I believe you are teasing me again; and no, I do not walk in my sleep! Again, you will have to forgive me for forgetting how perceptive you have become recently. I admit that her closeness may be difficult for me at times, but I will not do anything to upset her. Perhaps I should tell her that you want her to lock her door at night in case I do walk in my sleep?"

Georgiana was surprised at her brother's return attempt at humour. "Fitzwilliam! Don't you dare say anything like that to her as she may want to go straight home. I agree with you that we want them to enjoy themselves here and not encounter any unpleasantness at all. I know what your hopes are and very much want you to succeed. Lizzy and Kitty both seem to be very nice. I know that I will have a good time with them while they are here. It will be so nice to have company my own age."

Mr. Bennet was the first to come in. "Mr. Darcy, I am very impressed by Pemberley and cannot wait to see your library. I am sure my girls are impressed as well.

"Miss Darcy, I very much appreciate making your acquaintance and hope that it will not be a burden to you to entertain my daughters while we are here. I hope to spend many happy hours in your library."

"Mr. Bennet, from what I have seen of them, I am sure we will have a great time together. It is so nice having girls my age with me. I never had a sister and there are things I cannot discuss with my brother, even though he has looked after me so well for my whole life. He has acted as brother, father, and mother, at times. There are just the two of us, but I wish he could find someone for himself. He worries too much about me."

Fitzwilliam looked surprised at her words. "Georgiana, I am not sure Mr. Bennet wants to hear about such personal concerns."

Georgiana replied, "I am sorry if my words were too personal, Mr. Bennet, but I believe you and my brother are together in his hopes and plans." Mr. Bennet was surprised to hear that Miss Darcy was so cognizant of the situation between Darcy and Elizabeth, but then remembered that she wrote to Lizzy, and likely was the reason why Lizzy changed her mind.

"Mr. Bennet, I seem to keep underestimating my sister's keen insights. I should not keep things from her, but I cannot help but think of her as a little girl in pigtails running after me, petticoats flying."

"Fitzwilliam, please! Now you are trying to embarrass me! Mr. Bennet, please excuse us."

Mr. Bennet was laughing. "Do not forget that I have five daughters and a wife at home. Nothing you could do or say could embarrass me. I have seen and heard it all by now."

Both Lizzy and Kitty came in then, Kitty excitedly exclaiming over the beauty of the house and their accommodations. After having tea and other refreshments, Fitzwilliam and Georgiana led them on a tour of the house, the size of which impressed them to no end. Mr. Bennet was especially impressed with the library and wondered aloud how he could possibly go through so many books to determine how they might be organized. He knew it would take a long time to do a good job, more time than the days of their current visit, so he hoped Darcy was successful in his hopes so he could return again and again. He decided he would do whatever he could to help Lizzy accept Darcy.

Darcy tried to reassure him by stating, "You will not be working alone. I thought you might need some assistance, so Thomas is here to help you. Thomas is a very good reader and can make notes for you and retrieve books for you to analyze. He may even be able to understand your thoughts about how the books might be organized and should be a great help to you. I was worried that the number of books might overwhelm you."

Thomas made a polite bow to Mr. Bennet and said that he was at his disposal for as long as needed. Darcy interjected by saying, "Mr. Bennet, I hope you do not plan to be in here all the time. Our ponds provide excellent fishing and the gardens and woods have wonderful paths to give you a break from here. We have a wide choice of horses you can use to explore the woods. If you do not finish your analysis this trip, we will very much welcome you back again and again until you are satisfied. I have high expectations that your help will make the library much more useable. I also look forward to hearing what other books I might add to complete the library."

"Mr. Darcy, you do not know how eager I am to get started here, but not tonight. Thomas, I believe we can get started after breakfast in the morning."

Thomas again bowed and said he would be here with pens and notepaper.

As they left the library Darcy said it was time to get dressed for dinner, so they dispersed to their rooms where their maids and valets were ready with their baths and dinner clothes. All three Bennets luxuriated in the attentions of their maids and valet, unused to such close personal attention. Kitty thought to herself that she could easily get used to living in such luxury as she compared Pemberley to Longbourn, which now seemed small and almost penurious. She even forgot there was no militia stationed here. She decided that marrying for money might not be so bad after all, even if no red coats were involved.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _I have been posting several chapters at a time. I have finished a first draft of the complete story and am posting them as I proof-read them._

_I appreciate reading your comments. Please continue to post them, good and bad!_

Dinner was a leisurely affair, with many sumptuous courses and appropriate wines with each course. After dinner, as the ladies left, Georgiana invited the Bennet sisters to the music room where a new piano had been installed for her as a gift from her brother. She said, "Lizzy, my brother said how much he enjoyed your playing and singing. I hope you will entertain us tonight when the gentlemen rejoin us. Kitty, do you also play and sing?"

Kitty laughed, "I claim neither accomplishment. I admit I sing to myself sometimes, but I did not have the patience to learn to play."

Georgie responded, "I get such enjoyment from music that I am saddened to see anyone who has not learned to play. Will you let me try to teach you some simple music? We will have to find some songs that the three of us can sing together. That way they will not notice any single voice so they will not know who is guilty if one of us hits the wrong note."

Kitty again laughed, "All right, but I am almost afraid to touch this beautiful instrument. It is much nicer than our piano at home."

Lizzy said, "Georgie, I do not claim to be accomplished in either art, but I have heard you are an excellent pianist. If you will go first, then I will follow. I see you have a large pile of music. Let's find some suitable music before the gentlemen come in."

They found several pieces and Georgie sat down to play. She proved to be very accomplished and was still playing the first piece when Darcy and Mr. Bennet came in from their port and cigars. They sat down and Darcy motioned to a footman to fill glasses of brandy for them both. Everyone was rapt in attention to Georgiana's playing and applauded happily when she finished.

"Now, Lizzy, you promised," Georgiana said as she rose.

Lizzy sat at the piano, found her music and self-consciously began to play. She soon immersed herself in the music and began to sing the words. Her voice proved to be very sweet and light, most enjoyable to her audience. Again, everyone applauded when she finished, but before she could rise from the bench, Darcy came over, asked her to wait, went through to the pile of music, and found the piece he was seeking. He set it on the piano and asked Lizzy to play this one and sing the words. It was not a difficult piece, so she began to play and sing. Darcy stood behind her and surprised them all by joining in the song, proving to have a very melodic baritone that blended very nicely with Lizzy's light soprano. At the end of the song, everyone applauded even more energetically. Lizzy blushed at the realization of how well they sang together. She could not stop her thoughts at returning to the warm feelings she had felt when they kissed, wondering if there were even more delights that might discover together.

Georgiana was completely surprised. "Fitzwilliam, I have never heard you sing before! You have a wonderful voice. Why have you kept it hidden from me all these years? I would love to hear it again and again. Will you sing with the three of us now? Ladies, please help me convince him.

Darcy was obviously embarrassed by her enthusiasm. "I guess I never before felt that the company was so enjoyable that I felt like singing. I am glad that you enjoyed my singing but I am sorry if I have not given you this pleasure in the past. Perhaps we will sing together again, Miss Elizabeth?"

Lizzy again blushed at his words while everyone else smiled at them. "It will be pleasure, Mr. Darcy. But let's have Miss Georgiana play more. She is so accomplished I could listen to her for hours."

After Georgie played several more pieces, she said, "It has been a long day and I am quite tired. I am going up. Ladies, are you ready to go up?"

Both Lizzy and Kitty went with her to their rooms, where their lady's maids were waiting to help them get ready for bed. Lizzy's thoughts were again filled, this time with the magnificence of Pemberley and its handsome master. She knew that to be mistress of Pemberley would be a very impressive and worthwhile position, but she knew she should not get her hopes up, realizing that the large differences in their social positions and their disastrous first meeting made such ambitions very unlikely. She hoped that her unladylike act when she hurt her ankle would not affect how Mr. Darcy viewed her.


	11. Chapter 11

Darcy and Mr. Bennet sat for a while longer, enjoying Darcy's excellent brandy, of which they each had several glasses. "Mr. Darcy, I do not know when I have spent a more pleasant evening, but I am also ready to go up. I am excited to get into your library in the morning." With those words he rose, said good night, and left. When he rose, he realized that he had drunk much more than he usually did. He felt very warm feelings throughout his whole body, only partly resulting from the success of their first day at Pemberley. He wished there were some way he could make such pleasant warmth last even longer.

Darcy sat a while longer, smiling at the excellent beginning this visit had. He hoped it would prove to be a good omen for the future. When Darcy entered his dressing room, John, his valet was waiting to help him. Dressed only in his robe, Darcy sat in the adjoining sitting room with a final brandy, thinking of Elizabeth so close to him in his mother's former room. He thought of the wonders of their kiss and was sorely tempted to tap on her door to say goodnight, but he knew he must not do that, realizing how great the temptation would be if she opened the door to him and how difficult it would be to maintain his composure and not take her into his arms and not let her go. He sighed very deeply at this thought, hoping that it might come true sometime in the future. Finishing his brandy, he got into bed and smiled. Sleep was long coming to him as his thoughts were in the next room. He wondered if Georgiana were right in questioning him about the wisdom of having Elizabeth use his mother's adjoining room.

When Mr. Bennet entered his room, Robert was ready to help him prepare for bed. After undressing, Mr. Bennet donned his robe and asked Robert for a final brandy. After Robert left, he sat and enjoyed the brandy, hoping that the rest of the visit would work out as well as this beginning. He was sitting, smiling, and realized he felt a very pleasant glow from all the wine, port, and brandy he had consumed tonight. He was half asleep when there was a light knock on the door. Thinking it would be Robert again, he said, "Enter."

Instead of Robert, it was Mrs. Reynolds. She came in smiling and closed the door behind her. "Oh Mr. Bennet, I just wanted to see if Robert has looked after you to your satisfaction, and if there is anything else you might want. I thought we might talk if you are interested." She smiled very encouraging at him.

Mr. Bennet rose when she entered the room. "Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds, Robert has been very attentive." He suddenly realized he was standing there wearing only his thin summer robe. He pulled it tighter around him.

Mrs. Reynolds stood there, smiling at him. "Mr. Bennet, please forgive me again for staring at you. You are so very handsome. Would you mind holding me just for a moment? I want to remember how good it felt to have a man's arms around me." She stepped close to him and wrapped her arms around him. Mr. Bennet hesitated for a moment then put his arms around her. He quickly realized how nice it felt to be held and to hold a woman in his arms. It was a long time since he had held Mrs. Bennet in this manner.

"Mr. Bennet, this feels so good. Please don't let go." Mrs. Reynold then kissed his neck and squeezed him tighter. He felt her body pressing against him and found that his body was responding to her touch. This was a reaction he had not had for a very long time. He kissed the top of her head and she turned her face up to him, then he kissed her lips. She released her hold around him, reached in front, and undid the tie of his robe. When it fell open, she put her arms around his bare middle, rubbing his back. Mr. Bennet was lost then. He undid the buttons on the back of her dress and slipped it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzy woke when the first light appeared around the drapes in her room. She rose and opened them, seeing that it was just getting light and that there were no clouds in the sky. She decided to go out for at least a short walk in the cool of the morning. She dressed and went down the stairs. She was very surprised to see that Mr. Darcy was waiting by the door, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. That bed is much more comfortable that mine at home, and much larger, too. But how is it that you are here waiting by the door?"

"I thought you might want to go for a walk when you got up, seeing that it looks to be a very nice day. That is what you do at home, isn't it?"

Lizzy coloured slightly, thinking of their last encounter on her walk when she hurt her ankle. "Yes, I do when it is nice. I love the early morning coolness and watching the sun rise."

They went out of the door and Mr. Darcy offered his arm, which Lizzy accepted. Lizzy saw a worker standing near the door. He nodded at Mr. Darcy and turned and walked away. "Who was that?" she asked.

"I thought you might go for a walk early and did not want you to get lost in the woods as they are quite thick. I asked the staff to watch for you to make sure you came back with no problem. I hope you do not mind. I was not sure how your ankle was. Might I suggest a fairly short walk by the lake so you can make sure your ankle is well healed?"

"You did that for me? Do you always worry so much about your guests' comforts?"

"I try to. I especially want your visit to go well. Georgiana made me promise not to beleaguer you with any serious topics so as not to worry you, so what should we talk about?"

"Your sister seems to be a very astute and sensitive young lady. I like her already. Does she know about us, or has she figured it out on her own?" Elizabeth knew that Georgiana had been told everything that happened, but she could not admit that to Darcy as she doubted that he knew about his sister's letter.

"I admit that I opened my heart to her when I was disappointed when you first told your father that you did not want to come here with him. May I ask why you did not want to come?"

"Mr. Darcy, you are asking a very personal question, but you deserve an answer. I had two concerns; first I worried that my unladylike action might have given you the wrong impression of me and that you might have dishonourable intentions for me. My second concern was that I worried that if I developed feelings for you and then you decided we were not suitable, I would be hurt. My first concern was increased when I realized that my room here is connected with yours, so I locked the connecting door. Why did you give me your mother's room?"

"I wanted to impress you; I promise you I had no other thoughts or motives. That suite is the nicest in Pemberley and I wanted you to use it. The fact is that I did not try the door last night, so I did not know you locked it. I would never try to impose on you, even though I have to admit I have dreams of us being together. I have never felt such strong longings as I felt with our kiss, as I admitted to you. But please do not be upset with me for admitting this; I believe it is only natural for a man to have such feelings when in such close contact with a beautiful woman.

"But we should not talk about this. Georgiana warned me to be nice to you so you can see how I am in familiar surroundings, to let things develop naturally. She only wants your friendship and our happiness."

Lizzy coloured when Darcy hinted at his desire for her and was glad that she locked the door. She was not sure if she could refuse him anything if they began kissing again. She steered the conversation to more mundane topics and asked about the garden and its flowers. With a lighter mood, they both enjoyed their early morning walk.

Mr. Bennet woke when the sunlight entered his room, wondering if he had dreamt the previous night's activities. He stretched and smiled, realizing he had not been dreaming. Shortly after pulling the bell cord, there was a knock on the door. He said "Enter," and Robert came in with a tray of tea.

"Good morning, Mr. Bennet, did you sleep well?"

"The best night I have had for a very long time." Mr. Bennet smiled with a dreamy look in his eye. "Pemberley is very hospitable, indeed."

Robert wondered at Mr. Bennet's evident happiness, but, being well-trained, he went to lay out Mr. Bennet's clothes and helped him dress. "Breakfast is available downstairs. Would you like me to show you the breakfast room?"

"I believe I can find it. Good morning, Robert." Mr. Bennet had his first cup of tea, dressed and went down the stairs, still smiling.

On entering the breakfast room, he found that Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were already there; Darcy was reading his morning mail. He kissed Lizzy on her cheek and said, "Good morning, Mr. Darcy. It's a beautiful day, isn't it? Lizzy, were you out for your early morning walk?"

Lizzy noticed his broad smile and said, "You are in a good mood this morning! Are you so eager to get into the library?

"Yes, Mr. Darcy and I went for a short walk along the lake. He is worried that my ankle might not be fully recovered but it feels fine. I highly recommend that stroll; there are so many beautiful things to see here."

"Yes, indeed. I will take that walk one of these mornings when I need some exercise. For me, there is nothing like a good night to make the day brighter. I slept better than I have for a long time and woke up later than I normally do." Mr. Bennet was still smiling as he helped himself to coffee and a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon.

Georgiana and Kitty came in together, laughing and giggling. Mr. Darcy smiled, "I see that Mr. Bennet is not the only one in a good mood today. And I have something that might brighten your smiles even more."

"What is it, Fitzwilliam?" Georgiana eagerly asked.

"This morning I received an invitation from the Burleighs to celebrate their daughter's engagement. There is to be a dinner and dancing. I will send them a note asking if all of us might attend, if you would all like to go."

"That's wonderful news! Of course I would love to go, and I am sure that Lizzy and Kitty would as well. I am sure the Burleighs will not object to two more ladies. I know there will be a few eligible men who will be in want of partners."

Kitty exclaimed, "I would love to go, but we did not bring any ball gowns with us! We did not expect to be invited to a ball while we were here."

Georgiana smiled, "What better reason for us to go shopping? Lambton has a good shop where we can find nice fabrics. Let's go after breakfast, unless my brother has other plans?"

"No, I do not. Go and I will order the open trap to take you there as it is a beautiful sunny day with little wind."

Lizzy was not as pleased as Kitty on hearing this. She knew they did not have enough funds with them to pay for material and the services of a dressmaker. "Georgie, I am not sure if we can afford new ball gowns."

Georgie was not disturbed by her news. "Don't worry about paying for the gowns. I mean this as my gift to you. I have not spent all of my personal allowance this quarter and would love to buy gowns for you. Don't you like to have new gowns? I bought a couple of new gowns while in London that you might use for patterns of the latest fashions. We can look at them after we find fabrics. In any case, it is a perfect day for a ride. Please say yes.

"You do not have any objection to my doing that, do you Fitzwilliam?"

"Certainly not. I think that is a very good idea. After the great service Mr. Bennet is doing for us, it is only fair we do something for them in return. You do not have any objection to the ladies having new ball gowns as gifts from Georgiana, do you Mr. Bennet?"

"When I see those smiles on their faces, how could I object? It is a beautiful day for a ride in an open carriage. You three have a good time while I enjoy myself in my favourite pastime, going through new books."

Elizabeth was pleased to see that her father was in such a good mood and was surprised that a new library could engender such anticipation. As much as she liked reading, there were so many other pleasures in life that delighted her even better. She thought of their walk this morning.

Darcy finished his breakfast and said he had estate work to take care of and that he would make sure Jameson had the trap ready for them whenever they were ready.

When the ladies finished eating, they went to get ready and met by the front door, where Jameson had the trap ready for them.

Going out, Georgie remarked that good spirits must be infectious as Mrs. Reynolds was in a very good mood today as well as Mr. Bennet. They made a very merry journey to Lambton, with Georgie pointing out the sights and the girls laughing and enjoying themselves. Lizzy thought that their visit was beginning very well, indeed, even though she was not sure of the propriety of accepting Georgie's very generous gift. She suspected that Mr. Darcy would end up paying for their gowns, but decided not to raise any more objections.

Arriving in Lambton, Georgie pointed out all the interesting places and shops. Both Lizzy and Kitty noticed that they caused excitement among all the villagers who saw the Pemberley vehicle. She thought that the Darcys must not come to the village very often but were thought of very highly. They stopped at the shop where Georgie said they might find good fabrics and entered the store. The proprietor, Mrs. Gordon, curtsied very low to the ladies and welcomed them to her shop, recognizing Miss Darcy from Pemberley.

Georgiana took charge. "We would to see some nice fabrics that can be made into ball gowns for my friends, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Catherine Bennet. I believe there is a woman here in Lambton who is a good seamstress?"

"Yes, Mrs. Smith is excellent, and she is training her daughter to help her. I am sure she would be pleased to help you."

"Would you have someone go see if Mrs. Smith is available to wait on us to give us advice on fabrics?" As Georgie said this, Lizzy noticed how easily she automatically assumed that the shopkeeper would do whatever she asked. This reminded her of the extremely important role that Pemberley played in the local economy and the deference that the local people paid to the Darcys.

As Georgie was talking to the proprietor, Lizzy and Kitty were turning over bolts of fabric. Kitty exclaimed, "These fabrics are nicer than anything we could find in Meryton. I know we can find suitable material here."

Lizzy was somewhat less enthusiastic than Kitty, even if Georgie had said the gowns would be her personal gift to them. She did not want to feel obligated to Mr. Darcy.

Soon another woman came into the shop with a younger woman, obviously her daughter. The proprietor introduced her as Mrs. and Miss Smith. Georgie again took charge, "Mrs. Smith, we want to buy fabric for ball gowns for my friends, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Catherine Bennet. We are assured you are a very competent seamstress who can do this. I must add that we need them to be done in one week. Can you do that?"

"A week to make two ball gowns? That should not be a problem as long as I have one or two assistants who could help us with the more basic tasks as my daughter can help me with the more difficult steps. Do you have patterns of what you want? Have you selected fabric?"

"We would like you to come to Pemberley to see several ball gowns that you can use as patterns. Will you be able to bring everything you need to Pemberley and work there? We will provide a suitable work room with several helpers and have a carriage pick you up and take you home every day. We would also like your suggestions on fabrics that would be suitable for ball gowns."

"Miss Darcy, I would love to do that for you. It will be my pleasure. We will be able to come to Pemberley every day until the gowns are finished. That will be very convenient as the ladies will be available for fittings.

"Now, for Miss Elizabeth, you have quite dark hair, so a nice lighter shade would look best on you. Miss Catherine, your hair is lighter, so you should have a gown that has stronger colours. The fabrics in these bolts will make up very well as they will drape nicely and will not wrinkle easily."

After discussing the various fabrics, they settled on two bolts. Georgiana helped them pick out lace and trimmings that would go well with the colours. "Mrs. Smith, please get whatever else you need for the dresses. When will you be able to start?"

Mrs. Smith replied that she had just one other project at the moment that they would finish that day, so they would be able to come out in the morning with the fabric and other necessary items. Georgiana settled on the time that she should expect the Pemberley carriage and told Mrs. Gordon to put everything that Mrs. Smith needed on the Pemberley account.

Georgie also encouraged Lizzy and Kitty to pick out matching dancing slippers and gloves. They were surprised that the shop stocked such items, but Mrs. Gordon said that ladies from a number of near-by estates often bought fabrics and other such items there when they could not get to London to shop.

The three ladies left the shop in very good spirits. Georgiana told Jameson that Mrs. Smith needed rides to and from Pemberley and ensured he knew where she lived. Jameson spoke to Mrs. Smith and made the necessary arrangements with her. They then drove back to Pemberley to spend another enjoyable hour looking at Georgie's new gowns and deciding which they preferred to use as models for their own. Georgie arranged with Mrs. Reynolds for a room for Mrs. Smith to use and asked her to have two staff members to help her make the gowns. When Mrs. Smith and her daughter arrived at Pemberley in the morning, they spent some time examining the gowns selected as patterns and discussing what might be changed for their new gowns. After taking measurements of Lizzy and Kitty, Mrs. Smith and her daughter went to the work room and began their work with their helpers.


	13. Chapter 13

After the three ladies arrived back at Pemberley, Georgiana said that they had not yet seen the large Pemberley gardens. She said they should spend an hour doing this, after which she wanted to practice on her new piano. As the Bennet ladies went up to their rooms to get ready for walking, Georgiana knocked on Darcy's office door and went in. He looked up from the sheaf of papers he had been examining and said, "Well, Georgie, how was your morning in Lambton?"

"We had a very good time picking out colours and fabrics, then we came home and they decided on which gowns they would use as patterns. Mrs. Gordon at the shop recommended Mrs. Smith and her daughter as good seamstresses. They will be here in the morning to start on the new gowns. I hope you do not mind that I asked Jameson to provide transportation to and from here for them and Mrs. Reynolds will assign two maids to help."

"Of course not. Those were good ideas. So, are the Bennet ladies excited about having new gowns?"

"Definitely, but Lizzy was hesitant to accept them as gifts. She is very proper.

"I came to you as I invited them to tour our gardens. I thought you might like to join us. I believe you have done right by not pestering Lizzy while she is here, but you might want to join us to talk about the gardens."

"Georgie, I know that your advice on my relationship with Miss Elizabeth is excellent. Yes, I will join you and keep my conversation light. However, if you and Miss Catherine happen to lag behind us, I would not mind" Darcy said with a smile.

"Fitzwilliam! You be nice to Lizzy and remember to compliment her again and again."

The four of them went into the gardens, admiring the many flowers and well-shaped shrubs, some flowering and some just green. Darcy talked about the long history of the gardens and the flowers. Georgie soon put her arm through Kitty's and they lingered to admire some roses. Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth, and she accepted, albeit self-consciously. She turned to see that the other ladies were out of hearing.

"Mr. Darcy, I have not thanked you for what you and Georgiana have been doing to make our visit so enjoyable. I know that my father is very happy to be in your library, the likes of which I have never seen before."

"Miss Elizabeth, I am very pleased you are enjoying yourself. I wanted to show you Pemberley in the summer when it is at its best. Just look at how the gardeners have brought out all the blooms. They are almost as pretty as you are. Your being here complements them perfectly."

Lizzy coloured at his compliment. "Mr. Darcy, you are embarrassing me. If I remember, you did not always find me so admirable."

"How could I have been so wrong? But we should not talk about what happened in the past, or at least remember only the good things. Georgiana invited me to join you in the gardens only if I would talk nicely to you."

"So, is Georgiana giving you such detailed advice? Does she know everything that happened between us?" Lizzy knew that Georgie had been told the details of her impropriety but did not want to say anything about the letter that she had received from Georgie, honouring her request for confidentiality.

"I have to admit that she induced me to confess everything because I was so unhappy when I met her in London. I have had to revise my opinion of her; she has matured so much recently. I admit that I have begun to pay attention to her advice about some things.

"But let's not talk about us. I think we should just admire the day and the flowers, while I admire you. You really are very attractive, especially when you blush."

Lizzy laughed, "Mr. Darcy, if you do not stop saying such things, I will make you walk with Kitty."

Mr. Darcy smiled, "Miss Catherine is not the same girl she was in Meryton. I had thought she was just a flighty young thing, but here she has been a very nice young lady. Did you and your father lay down the law to her about how to act?"

"We certainly did, but it is also the influence of being in your and Georgiana's company. Away from Lydia, she is much improved. For that, I thank you.

"Let's wait for them. They will keep us from discussing topics we should avoid."

When Georgiana and Kitty caught up to them, they exclaimed over the number and colours of the flowers. After walking through flowers of many different kinds and colours, Georgiana said, "I spend hours here and pick flowers for the house. But now I am eager to get back to that wonderful piano my brother gave me and practice. Maybe we could see if we can find songs the three of us could sing for the gentlemen for their amusement tonight."

Both Bennet sisters protested their poor voices, but Georgiana insisted. They slowly went back to the house where they spent time in the music room, selecting pieces to practice playing and singing. Georgiana found a very easy piece that she used to begin to show Kitty how to play. They even convinced Kitty to join them in singing several easy pieces.


	14. Chapter 14

That evening at dinner Mr. Darcy stated that as the best way to enjoy the extensive woods around Pemberley was by horseback, they should come to the stables in the morning to ride and that he would make sure to find gentle horses that were suitable to their riding ability. Both Bennet ladies protested that they were poor riders, but both Darcy and Georgiana insisted they should not miss the joys of riding in the woods. Both ladies finally agreed but asked for the gentlest of the Pemberley horses. Mr. Bennet said that he was too immersed in the library to take time off yet, but perhaps in a few days. The ladies said they would like to go riding but then said they did not bring any riding clothes.

Georgiana forestalled this argument by saying, "I thought of that and Mrs. Reynolds and I found a few different riding outfits that should fit you. We can look at them in the morning after you are measured by Mrs. Smith for your new gowns and show her the gowns you selected as patterns. I also found extra riding boots of different sizes; I had not known we had so many here. I believe some of them were our mother's, but they are still very serviceable. I asked the hall boys to get them ready for you to try on in the morning.

That night after dinner they again gathered in the music room. Georgiana began by playing several pieces on the piano, then asked Lizzy to play and sing for them. After her performance, they all insisted that Mr. Darcy sing. He said he would but only if they could find a duet for him to sing with Miss Elizabeth. After looking through the music scores, they agreed on a song. Georgiana played for them and they again sang together. To the great applause that followed her performance, Lizzy blushed, both for the applause and because she knew how well they sounded together. She wondered if they would be as compatible in other activities, then blushed as she thought what that might include, remembering the warm feelings she felt with their kiss and the closeness of their rooms.

Then Darcy surprised Mr. Bennet by saying that he believed the three ladies had a surprise for them. Amid their blushes, they agreed to sing what they had practiced. Georgiana again played while the three of them sang a haunting love song, which they did quite well.

Mr. Bennet was most surprised. "Kitty, where have you been hiding that beautiful singing voice? You are very good. Why have you not sung for us before? Your voice is just as nice to listen to as Lizzy's." He went to Kitty and held her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. "You have blossomed here, my dear, in just the first couple of days. I should have taken you on a trip away from Longbourn long ago."

Kitty cried into her father's chest. "Oh, Papa, that is so nice of you to say that. Thank you." Kitty was especially surprised as this was the first compliment that her father had ever paid her. She clung to him to extend the moment.

Georgiana squeezed Lizzy's hand at this display of paternal affection. It was not something she had ever witnessed before. Her friends just did not display their very personal feelings in public and her brother had not held her so close for many years. Lizzy was pleased both by her father's words and the realization that Kitty was becoming a mature young lady after just a few days away from home and Lydia's bad influence.

Lizzy said, "I think I would like to retire now. Kitty, are you ready to go up?" She took Kitty's had and went out. "Kitty, I am so proud of you. You are a credit to our family. Look how Father now sees you in a different light. I believe this visit will do us all very good."

Georgiana followed them up the stairs. "Kitty, that was so touching to see you and your father. I can never recall my father holding me like that, but Fitzwilliam did a few times when I was younger and needed a hug."

Darcy and Mr. Bennet had a last brandy. Darcy said, "Mr. Bennet, you have two wonderful daughters. You should be very proud of them."

"Mr. Darcy, I believe that Lizzy has not regretted changing her mind about coming here. If our visit keeps on the way this way, I believe your hopes will be met in time, as long as you do not change your mind about her."

"Mr. Bennet, the more I see of Miss Elizabeth, the surer I am that we are meant to be together. I can only hope she is becoming more comfortable with me. I am certainly enjoying your visit immensely. You have brought so much joy to Pemberley. Just look at the music we enjoyed tonight. I had thought that Georgiana was too shy to perform before others, but she actually appears to love to play and sing with your daughters. It is now obvious to me that she needs the company of young ladies her own age. I have been remiss in not seeing that before.

"If your visit continues to be as pleasant as it has, I will have to find the right time to ask Miss Elizabeth if she is interested in my formally courting her, as we discussed. I am keen to formalize our relationship, but I will be patient. It will be worth waiting for.

"I am also ready to retire. I bid you good night."

Mr. Bennet followed Darcy up the stairs. He wondered if he would receive a visit again tonight. He entered his room and found Robert ready to help him get ready for bed. After Robert left, he again sat in the comfortable chair by the bed and waited with a brandy. After a while there was a tap on the door.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_This is the third and last chapter I am posting today. Others will follow. You might note that I changed the rating to 'M' as several readers have expressed surprise at what happened between Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Reynolds. My sincere apologies if I made anyone uncomfortable._

In the morning after breakfast, the three ladies went down to the work room where Mrs. Smith and her daughter were laying out their materials and examining the gowns that had been selected as models. Mrs. Smith measured Lizzy and Kitty and discussed the slight changes she suggested from Georgiana's gowns that were being used as models. She asked them to come again in two days for their first fittings and final measurements before they finalized sewing the pieces together and adding the embellishments.

The ladies then went to Georgiana's dressing room where Mrs. Reynolds and their lady's maids waited with a number of riding outfits. The ladies again complimented Mrs. Reynolds on her good humour and wide smiles. "There is nothing like a good night to bring smiles on one's face," she said. "I am enjoying your visit immensely as it has been so long since Pemberley was so joyous. I have heard more laughter the past few days than I heard for many years. I just wish you were staying even longer."

Lizzy and Kitty tried on several outfits and each found one they liked that fit them quite well. "Georgie, I am glad you are about the same size as the two of us," Lizzy said. "Even though these outfits do not fit perfectly, they will do for today. We even found riding boots that fit us reasonably well."

Georgie put on her favourite riding outfit and the three of them went out to the stables where Darcy waited with three horses ready with side-saddles. "We have the two gentlest mares in the stable. They will be very good to start on. Later, if you want better mounts, we can find some with more spirit as we have a number of riding horses," Darcy smiled as he said this. "I will ride with Miss Elizabeth and Jameson will ride with Miss Catherine to give you tips on how to make your rides easier. Georgiana is a very good rider and certainly needs no assistance. For our first ride today, we will go on a trail that is quite level but has some interesting sights. As you get better, we can go on some more interesting trails. There are quite a few trails all through our woods."

He came to Elizabeth with one of the mares. "Let me give you a leg up. We know I could just lift you right up, but we do not want to startle the others," he murmured quietly. "There, should I get up behind you?"

"Mr. Darcy! Do you really have a sense of humour, or are you trying to make me blush?" Lizzy replied just as quietly.

Darcy chuckled, "I was just remembering how pleasant a ride on a horse can be," then he went to fetch his own horse, a large stallion. He mounted and rode over beside Lizzy. "You have ridden horses before, but I may be able to give you some tips to make it easier for you. Please let me know if you become uncomfortable for any reason. If you do, you can put your arms around my neck as I seem to recall your doing that once before." He again smiled as Lizzy blushed very prettily.

"Stop doing that! You are trying to make me forget what I am supposed to be doing." Lizzy laughed as she said that. Her laugh did not go unnoticed by the other girls, but they in turn just smiled at the two of them.

Meanwhile Jameson helped Kitty up on her horse and he mounted his own after helping Georgiana up on her horse, which was a very fine mare with more spirit than the other two. Both Mr. Darcy and Jameson could tell that the Bennet ladies were not very experienced riders but believed that their youth and energy would soon make them better.

"I thought we would ride to the pond in the woods," Darcy said to everyone, "that is a level ride with an interesting end." They set off at an easy walking pace, with Darcy and Jameson watching their inexperienced riders carefully. Georgiana led the way, not needing any help. They soon entered the woods, and both Lizzy and Kitty forgot about just hanging on to admire the thick stand of trees they had entered.

"You are doing very well, Miss Elizabeth, perhaps just sit up a bit straighter. That will make the ride more comfortable," Darcy said quietly so as not to embarrass her. He looked back and saw that Jameson was also making recommendations to Kitty. "Are you sure you have not ridden much?"

"Only our poor old nag that can no longer work pulling plows or carriages. This horse is much easier to ride. I can see that riding can be very enjoyable on the right horse after learning the proper way to sit."

"Very enjoyable, indeed," Darcy said quietly to her as he smiled and thought of their first ride together. Again, Lizzy blushed.

"Mr. Darcy, you have to stop making me blush. If you don't stop teasing me, I will insist on your helping Kitty instead of me. You are distracting me from paying attention to my riding."

"Blushing makes you even more attractive," Darcy murmured to her. Lizzy could not help from smiling at all the attention Mr. Darcy was paying to her; she found the teasing very pleasing and so unusual for him. She realized that the Mr. Darcy they had known in Hertfordshire was not the same person they were getting to know at his home at Pemberley. She recalled his admitting his discomfort in situations where he did not know many people and realized the truth of his statement. Here at Pemberley he was very enjoyable company.

After riding on the path through the woods for several miles, they entered an open glen where a small stream formed a natural pool of water. "Let's dismount so you can stretch." Darcy helped Lizzy down by reaching up and lifting her off the horse by her waist. He lowered her to the ground but did not let go for a moment.

"Mr. Darcy, there are others here; please let me go," Lizzy protested quietly, but regretted when he did let go of her. Both Kitty and Georgie watched this with interest and both smiled. He then helped Georgie down, then Kitty, whom Jameson had not helped. Kitty smiled as he lifted her around the waist, but he did let go of her as soon as she gained her balance on the ground.

"When I was a boy, we used to come swimming here. The water is always cool and not too deep." They tied the horses loosely so they could graze on the lush grass around the pool.

"It's beautiful!" Lizzy exclaimed. "This would be perfect for a picnic. Don't you agree Georgie?"

"Let's plan that for a nice day. We will have to convince your father to come out of the library for a few hours. Does he ride?" Georgie replied.

Lizzy thought and replied, "When I think of it, I have never seen him ride much; only very short trips to visit the more distant tenants at Longbourn. Have you, Kitty? He usually walks around our estate as it is not too large and he also likes to walk."

"Neither have I, but I bet we could convince him if we both talked to him. He has been in such a good mood since we came here that I do not know how he could refuse us anything."

Darcy was still concerned about their comfort. "I am sorry if I am indelicate, but is either of you sore from the ride? I made sure we came slowly."

Both Bennet ladies blushed at the question as it was considered to be very improper to refer to any part of a woman's anatomy, but neither complained of any discomfort. After enjoying the glen for some time, Darcy helped them back onto their horses and they started back in the same order as before, with Georgiana leading. "Fitzwilliam, I am going to ride ahead and give my horse some exercise," she said as she encouraged her horse into a trot through the woods. The Bennet ladies saw that Georgie had to rise and fall in the saddle to make this gait comfortable.

Seeing Georgie go ahead, Lizzy said, "Mr. Darcy, do you think we might try to go a bit faster? This walking pace is no problem for either of us."

"All right," Darcy replied and picked up the pace by urging his horse into a trot. The other horses automatically followed his lead and the Bennets found that trotting was not nearly as comfortable as walking.

"I like the extra speed," Kitty exclaimed, "but it is certainly more difficult to be comfortable. We could never make our old nag to go faster than a walk."

Darcy smiled as he slowed his horse back into a walk. He knew that inexperienced riders would find the trot very hard on their delicate parts. "You see that you need more experience and practice to make the trot comfortable. But after you master the technique, the trot is not difficult. I expect that you will be able to master the trot quite easily; being able to ride at a faster pace is useful if you want to get to places more quickly."

Arriving back at the stable, they saw Georgie in the distance. When she turned to come back, she began to gallop, leaning forward in the saddle. At this speed she came back very quickly.

"That looks like fun," Kitty said. "When can we get up to that speed?"

"Miss Catherine, not for a while. You have to get used to the other gaits, working up the speed. First the walk, then the trot, then the canter, and finally the gallop. Once you are very sure of your technique and balance for one speed, you can progress to the next gait. Each of them takes practice. I believe you now realize how uncomfortable a trot can be if you do not know how to sit properly."

Lizzy saw his smile when he said that, realizing that he had them trot just to show them it was not pleasant if not done correctly. She was glad it had lasted only for a few seconds. Several grooms came to hold their horses. Darcy handed her down; this time not holding her longer than necessary because of the many eyes on them. Again, he helped Georgiana, then Kitty. He noticed Kitty's smile when he helped her. This made him realize his effect on her, and, he hoped, on Elizabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

When the ladies had changed from their riding outfits, they went to Mrs. Smith's workroom to see if Mrs. Smith had any questions and how their new gowns were progressing. They saw that the work was progressing quite well, indicating that Mrs. Smith was an accomplished seamstress who made good use of the assistants that had been assigned to help her. After this visit, Georgiana said she wanted to practice on her new piano for an hour. Lizzy asked Kitty, "Do you want to rest, or would you like to walk some more in the gardens?"

"Let's go outside. I am not a bit tired, even though we have had lots of exercise today already. Now I see how riding can be fun and you get great exercise at the same time, as long as you have decent horses. I wonder how many horses there are here; from the looks of the stables, there must be quite a number. I bet there are many trails in the woods here to explore. The more I see of Pemberley, the more I like it. Lizzy, I hope you are being very nice to Mr. Darcy and are encouraging his attentions. From the way he looks at you, he already likes you very much." On these words, Lizzy punched Kitty lightly on her arm and the sisters giggled together.

They went back into the gardens and strolled together, Lizzy realized that this was something they had rarely done together at Longbourn. Lizzy took Kitty's arm, "Kitty, I want to say how pleased I am with your behaviour here. You really are different what from you were like at home. Do you think it is because Pemberley is such a wonderful place and the Darcys are such gentle folk, or is it that Lydia is not here to get you into mischief? Just look at how Father is so pleased with you."

"Lizzy, I see how Mr. Darcy looks at you. He must love you very much; any fool can see that. You have this incredible chance at happiness; I would not want to do anything that might jeopardize that. Besides, he might have some rich friends who might find me attractive."

Lizzy again punched Kitty lightly on the arm. "Do be serious, but is it so obvious about Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, it is. Do you love him? Has he asked you to marry him?"

"I am not in love with him, but the more I see of him, the more I admire him. Do not forget that we had very little time together before we came here. In Meryton we were never alone but were always with other people and we never had any real conversations. He is so different here from how he was at Netherfield. There I could not tolerate his attitude; now he is so nice and very friendly. He could not be a better host and I like Georgiana very much.

"No, he has not asked me to marry him and I am not sure if he will. Just consider the difference in our social positions; what would his family and friends say if he married a poor country girl of no particular station in life? He could have any woman in London he wanted. I admit that seeing Pemberley makes him more interesting to me. This is a life anyone could learn to love with such a beautiful estate and so many servants." Lizzy also thought to herself how embarrassing her mother and Lydia could be and how that reflected on her whole family. She was not sure if Mr. Darcy would ever want to be associated so closely with such an embarrassing family.

"Lizzy, now you be serious. I know you would only marry for love. Do you think you could learn to love him?"

"Do you think love is something to be learned, or does it just happen? I said that I admire him more and more and I do like him as he is now. He is a complete gentleman with many excellent qualities. Look at how much he cares for all his staff and tenants at Pemberley. He spends so much time on estate business he seems to have little time for his own cares. Poor Georgie must be very lonely most of the time. No wonder she is enjoying our company so much.

"How does a person know the difference between admiration and love? I am trying not to worry about it too much and am just enjoying our visit. Perhaps with time I will know for sure how I feel about him. Pemberley is a wonderful place to visit.

"Kitty, I like you so much better as you are now. Look at how we can talk to each other about such important matters. I never considered talking to you about such personal things back home. I admit I considered you to be just as silly and immature as Lydia, but away from her you are not like that at all." Lizzy gave Kitty a hug and they enjoyed sisterly tears together.

As they still had time before they had to dress for dinner, they enjoyed the many delights of the gardens. They thought about picking flowers to take inside, but since they did not know whether they should, they refrained from this little pleasure they so often enjoyed at Longbourn.


	17. Chapter 17

At dinner that night, Mr. Darcy spoke about church in the morning, as it was Saturday. "We usually go to church every Sunday when we are here, and we take Mrs. Reynolds with us. I know that it is unusual for staff members to accompany family to church, but it is something we have done for many years. At first Mrs. Reynolds took us when our parents could not and then we continued to take her after they were both gone. Mrs. Reynolds has been an important part of our lives for as long as we can remember.

"I hope that will not be a problem for you?" He addressed this question to Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet seemed quite surprised at this practice, but said, "Of course not. I assume your carriage is large enough for the six of us. We are your guests and would not want to interfere with your normal routine. Do you keep a fairly quiet sabbath with no business allowed?"

"Yes, we do, but we do try to enjoy ourselves after lunch. One other custom we have is that we usually invite the vicar, Mr. Thompson, to join us for dinner. He is quite the gentleman who has even started up a small school to teach local children basic reading and writing. He always likes to talk about that. To hear him sing hymns, he has a very nice tenor voice. We will have to get him to join us in singing after dinner if he can be persuaded. I imagine he could not refuse if you ladies asked him nicely.

"Would you ladies be ready for another ride after lunch, or would a ride in an open carriage be preferable? You have not yet seen the local sights and we have many interesting spots in Derbyshire, some quite close to Pemberley."

Mr. Bennet responded to all of this. "I should take a break from the library and give Thomas a day off from his duties there. By the way, he is proving to be an excellent helper and already understands what my preliminary thoughts are on how we might organize some of your books. He will prove to be a capable assistant to you as he is quite intelligent and already well read. I understand you allow the staff to borrow books from your library, and I believe that I have encouraged his interest in this.

"However, I am not much of a rider as I have not ridden much for many years, but a carriage ride in the surrounding area sounds interesting as long as the fine weather holds. What do you ladies prefer?"

Kitty was the first to respond, "I would like to see the country and we have seen very little of the area so far. A ride in an open carriage sounds wonderful. What do you think, Georgie?"

"I agree that sounds like fun. We have not done that for a long time. We could show you some of the interesting sights that are not too far away. Would that be all right, Lizzy?"

As Darcy looked at Lizzy with his eyebrows raised, she replied, "I agree, especially if it gets Father out of the library into the sunshine. Although I have to admit he is not as bad as he is at home, where he only emerges from his library for meals. Here we see him for meals and in the evening when we sing.

"Father, it is not fair that all the rest of us sing while you sit there enjoying the entertainment provided by us. I insist that you show us your voice as well. I have never heard you sing. Did you sing when you were younger? You never speak of your life before you inherited Longbourn and married."

"I did sing some when I was younger, but have not sung for many years; I would hate to disappoint you if you heard me try. So far your singing has been very enjoyable."

"Father, how about joining us in a duet or trio? That way your voice will blend in with ours. But we have not heard from Mr. Darcy about tomorrow. Sir?"

Darcy was not pleased to hear Lizzy refer to him so formally, but responded warmly. "If it is nice, a ride in our new open landau would be pleasant. We could fit all five of us in it, although it might be a bit crowded. Fortunately, all of you ladies are nice and thin."

"Fitzwilliam!" Georgiana scolded her brother for an indelicate referral about their bodies.

"I apologize if I embarrassed anyone, but that is a practical consideration if we are enjoy ourselves riding together in one small carriage."

That night after dinner, the ladies again retired to the music room while the gentlemen enjoyed their port and cigars.

"What can we get Father to sing, Kitty?" Lizzy asked as she looked through a pile of music. "Georgie, I hope you will play for us if we can get him to join us? I am quite optimistic that we can get him to sing as he has been in such a good mood ever since we have been here. I guess that is from having such a large library to lose himself in, and just by being in a new environment. He does not get to travel often."

"Of course, I will play for you. It will be interesting to hear him. I bet he has a good voice. Otherwise, where do your talents come from? Does your mother sing?"

Both Lizzy and Kitty laughed, "We have never heard her sing. I wonder if she sang when she was younger? Lizzy, do you think that is how she attracted our father?"

"Kitty, I have heard Father say he was attracted to her as she was very pretty and had high spirits, much like Lydia. But I am sure that Georgie does not want to hear such personal tales.

"Here is an easy folk song that Father probably knows. We could easily sing that together. Let's ask him about this one."

The two gentlemen came in then and the Bennet ladies immediately pounced on their father. "Father, we really want to hear you sing with us. We found an easy folk song that I bet you remember."

Mr. Bennet looked at the music. "Yes, I certainly remember that song. It has been very popular for a long time. All right, let's try it. Miss Darcy, would you be so kind and play for us? If we all stand behind you, we will all be able to see the music and words." With those words Georgiana set the music on the piano. Mr. Bennet stood directly behind her with a daughter on each side of him, each holding an arm. Georgiana began to play and the three of them sang, hesitantly at first, then more confidently.

When they finished the song, Darcy applauded enthusiastically while the Bennet ladies hugged their father. "Why have you been hiding your talent from us? Your voice is marvelous." Lizzy exclaimed.

Mr. Bennet smiled and said, "I just never seem to have such an opportunity to join you. Lizzy, you rarely sing at home, and Kitty, you never have. Now that I know how good you two are, we will have to get you to sing more often.

"Now, Mr. Darcy, since I embarrassed myself in front of everyone, it is time for you to show us again what a good baritone sounds like. It is your turn."

"All right, I will sing if Miss Elizabeth will join me in a duet and Georgie will play for us. Then I would like to hear you three ladies sing a trio." Lizzy coloured to be singled out like this again, but agreed. She was pleased that Mr. Darcy wanted to have her sing with him. They sang their duet, much to the enjoyment of themselves and their audience.

After their song, Georgiana said, "Lizzy, now I would very much like to hear you play and sing, then perhaps we can get to hear the two baritones together?"

Lizzy played and sang, and, after much encouragement, the two gentlemen sang a sad song about lost loves, much to the enjoyment of the ladies. Did anyone notice that most of the songs they enjoyed were about love?

They all went up, smiling at the entertainments they had enjoyed. Mr. Bennet may have had the widest smile on his face, resulting from the very pleasing evening they had enjoyed and to his anticipation of pleasures still to come. He was not disappointed.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **_Another three chapters today! Again I thank everyone for your comments._

At breakfast Sunday morning, Darcy asked Georgiana if she planned to make her usual Monday calls on tenants who needed help. He added that there were several who may need some help, including Mrs. Ridley who had just had another baby and Mr. Souster who had broken a leg and was unable to work. Georgiana replied, "Yes, I will take baskets to them; but you know how I do not like to do this. I just feel uncomfortable visiting tenants by myself. I always do it even though I wish I did not have to."

Lizzy said, "Georgie, I make these calls to our Longbourn tenants. If you would like me to help you, I will accompany you. Do you have many to make?"

"Mrs. Reynolds has good sources among our tenants as many of our staff come from tenant families. She suggested just three this week."

"I will be ready to go with you whenever you want."

After breakfast, the six of them rode to church. They did not take the largest coach for such a short journey, which meant that the six of them were seated quite close to one another. Somehow Darcy ended up sitting beside Elizabeth, with their legs almost touching. Georgiana sat on his other side. Kitty and Georgiana could barely contain their giggles at the sight of Darcy and Elizabeth's obvious delight in spite of their attempts to appear composed at being in such cramped quarters. Mr. Bennet ended up sitting between Kitty and Mrs. Reynolds, with this good lady trying not to smile too openly at this arrangement. She hoped her happiness was not obvious to anyone else. Fortunately, all the others were too busy with their own thoughts to notice these two senior occupants.

Upon entering the churchyard and descending from the coach, the Pemberley group excited a lot of attention because of the visitors. Many of the onlookers smiled as they had heard rumours from Pemberley staff of the attention that Mr. Darcy had been paying to one of the Miss Bennets. They could not distinguish which one it might be as Mr. Darcy escorted his sister into the church, followed by the Bennet ladies, then Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Reynolds. This grouping appeared to be natural so no undue attention was given to the two senior members of this group.

In the church the Darcy group sat in the front pew, as was their custom. When the vicar entered, Kitty noticed that he was quite young and very handsome. She whispered to Georgie, "Mr. Thompson is very handsome. Is he married?"

"No," answered Georgie, "do you like him?"

"I will be very happy to meet him. I hope he comes to dinner tonight."

"We will ask him after the service."

The Bennets all admired the sermon and noticed the vicar's clear tenor voice when they sang the hymns. Many people sitting near the Pemberley group noticed their talented voices added to the pleasure they derived from the hymns. That this was new was assumed to result from the visitors that they had not seen before. After the service, the congregation waited at their pews until the Darcy group exited up the aisle. The Bennets all noticed the attention paid to them as newcomers. The vicar waited at the bottom of the steps and Darcy introduced the Bennets, then he asked the vicar to join them for dinner. Darcy added that they had been enjoying music after dinner and hoped that Mr. Thompson would join them in singing with them. He remarked on how all three of the Bennets were very musical, which rather embarrassed them.

Mr. Thompson said that he would join them for dinner and looked forward to a musical evening. He had heard rumours about Mr. Darcy's interest in one of the ladies, and wondered which one, suspecting the older one. He found both ladies very attractive and smiled warmly at Miss Catherine, who blushed charmingly at his attention. The Darcys greeted many of their neighbours and introduced the Bennets to a number of them. All the Bennets were impressed with the deference paid to the Darcys and to themselves as guests at Pemberley.

After arriving back at Pemberley, Darcy suggested that they all freshen up and come down ready to go out as he had ordered a picnic lunch for them to eat at a local prominence that had fine views of the countryside. The five of them entered the open landau; Lizzy and Kitty had reminded their father of their expectations that he would join them in their outing rather than retreating into the library as he usually did. The Bennets wondered just how many carriages Mr. Darcy owned, as they realized how many different ones they had already seen.

The day was sunny with little wind; a perfect day for an outing in an open carriage. They went through the Pemberley woods, finally entering into the open countryside. Jameson seemed to know their destination without being told, which was only a few miles distant. The road they were on rose to a distinct prominence. About half way up this hill, the landau stopped and Mr. Darcy led the way to a level spot where his staff had earlier brought rugs, picnic baskets, and bottles of wine and ale. After they had all descended from the carriage, Jameson drove the landau a short distance away, stopping close to another wagon that was already there. The Bennets saw that the staff had their own picnic lunch to enjoy by their equipage.

The Bennets all exclaimed at their delight at this surprise and at the wonderful views they were already enjoying. Mr. Darcy explained that the views were even better farther up, and suggested they have lunch first, then explore the hills.

They ate their fill in a very leisurely manner, then Kitty said, "Georgie, come on; let's go to the top. Lizzy, are you coming?" Kitty took Georgie's hand and began running up the slope.

Lizzy said, "Father, are you coming to the top? Mr. Darcy?"

"You two go on up. I am very content to sit here and enjoy the view," her father said, helping himself to more ale.

"Mr. Darcy, coming?" Lizzy took his arm and began to go up. They looked up and saw the two girls running, petticoats flying.

"Geor…." Mr. Darcy began to exclaim, but Lizzy stopped him with a tug on his arm.

"Please do not stop them. They are young and enjoying their energy, which they have in abundance. I know you only think of Georgiana as a young lady with very high standards, but let her enjoy herself just now. How often have you seen her like this?"

"Miss Elizabeth, you are right. I have not seen her enjoying herself like this for a very long time. For the past few years she has always been so reserved, at least when I have been with her. I have not seen her run like this for years. We have lived such a secluded life here and she has not had any friends her own age. Is this what young women are usually like? So full of energy?"

"Sometimes, when the silly mood strikes them. Normally my sisters behave as young ladies, but they have so much energy and are full of life, if you let them run. I have often berated our father for not curbing my younger sisters' exuberance when it was not appropriate. I know that young ladies are not expected to show that side of themselves in public, but can it hurt to let them to run free once in a while when they are by themselves?" Lizzy smiled wistfully at him, "Once in a while a lady might even forget herself and act unladylike with the right temptation. Then, of course, she might regret her action afterward when she realized just what she had done."

Mr. Darcy laughed, "Are you thinking of any specific unladylike action?" To this Lizzy grabbed his hand and began running up the hill, laughing.

Darcy slowed her down. "We have lots of time and we seldom get a chance to be alone. If you run and twist your ankle again, I have no horse to carry you, so I would have to pick you up and carry you myself. Do not forget that it is my turn to be impulsive and give in to ungentlemanlike behaviour with the right temptation."

Lizzy coloured at what he was hinting at, but took his arm. "How could you give in to temptation, Mr. Darcy, as you are always such a gentleman?"

The two girls had reached the top and looked down at the two coming up so slowly, arm in arm. Kitty could not resist thinking out loud, "What do you think they are talking about just now. Look at the way they are looking at each other. 'Ooh, Elizabeth, please let me kiss you!'" Kitty said in a deep voice. "'Oh, Fitzwilliam, out here in the open where everyone can see us? Wait until we are alone.'" Kitty mimicked Lizzy's voice.

Georgiana burst into peals of laughter, "Kitty, be nice. Do you really think that is what they are thinking? Do you believe they might have kissed? Does Lizzy love my brother? He has never said he loves her, but I believe he does, even if he does not know it. Look at the way he looks at her all the time."

Kitty replied, "Lizzy is very quiet about her feelings, but she has said that she admires him greatly, even though she did not like him when they first met. How can love be far behind?" The girls stood there, arm in arm, watching the two climbing the hill.

On hearing the laughing, Darcy asked, "Was that Kitty? I have never heard Georgiana laugh like that."

"Never? What a shame as she has such a nice laugh. Please do not berate Georgie. Let them have their fun. They are obviously enjoying themselves, probably at our expense. They are young and impressionable and probably think of love as it is portrayed in novels. Love is always in the minds of young women, particularly when in the company of young men."

"Always? And do they always resist allowing themselves to be in love if they have had disastrous first impressions? I believe I can say that young men can overcome poor first impressions, especially if they find they were completely wrong."

Lizzy was not sure if Darcy was being humourous or was serious. "That depends on the quality of the gentleman and how negative those first impressions were to the lady. Perhaps some first impressions might be overcome with time and the right inducements. But we should not talk about such things. We have lots of time to find out."

They came up to the two young ladies. "Well, you two sound as if you must be enjoying the view. I am not sure what you found so humourous," Lizzy said.

Kitty replied saucily, "I guess that depends on what you view. Did you leave our father down there?"

Lizzy decided to ignore Kitty's sally, "I am not sure if he did not want this extra exercise or decided to let us enjoy ourselves even more without his supervision. I can imagine that he is down there just smiling away as he has been in such a good mood since we have been here. But we should return to him fairly soon before he falls asleep. He looks very relaxed."

After admiring the views of the many peaks that were visible, with Darcy pointing out distant landmarks, they began to descend the hill in the same order as they went up it, with Darcy and Lizzy lagging behind, arm in arm. Mr. Bennet smiled at them as they came down to him. "I see by your smiles that you all enjoyed you climb and the views. Were they much better than here?"

"Much more interesting," Kitty said with a chuckle to Georgie.

Darcy waved to the waiting coachmen and they brought the landau closer. The second wagon came and the footmen began to load the remains of the lunch into this one. The five entered the landau and returned home very merrily.


	19. Chapter 19

Dinner with Mr. Thompson proved to be enjoyable for everyone. He was found to be very congenial and the conversation ranged widely, from what sights he had seen in Derbyshire to some of the more interesting experiences he had had since coming to Lambton. The Bennets all contributed to the conversation, comparing Derbyshire with Hertfordshire. They described positive aspects in both places, but agreed that Derbyshire was much wilder and more rugged than Hertfordshire.

Mr. Thompson spoke about his hopes and plans for the parish and spoke about the small class he had started to teach some of the young children how to read and write and do sums, but that he was not as successful as he had hoped.

"I am not sure I am a very good teacher for the very young," he said. "I believe they are more used to having their mothers teaching them simple chores and are not comfortable learning from a man, especially their vicar. I wish I knew of some way to make them more comfortable in my class."

Lizzy thought for a moment, then said, "Kitty, as Georgie and I are making tenant calls in the morning, perhaps you could visit Mr. Thompson's class to try to help him. You would not have to do much; just a woman's presence might be all they need to be more comfortable. You are very good with young children as we have seen when our Gardiner cousins come to visit us."

Kitty blushed at this suggestion, "Lizzy, we are just visitors here. I am not sure we should interfere with parish affairs. Besides, Mr. Thompson does not know us. I have never tried to teach in a classroom. With our cousins we just find things to keep them busy."

Mr. Bennet entered the conversation, "Kitty, I believe that is an excellent idea. You are quite good with young children and I know your cousins respond to you in a very positive way. Even though you do not read much yourself, you know your letters very well. You should consider visiting the class. I believe you would find the experience quite enjoyable. You might be surprised at how well you do."

Mr. Thompson smiled and said, "Miss Catherine, I would be very pleased if you would visit us. If the children do respond to you better than they do to me, I will know that they need a woman to teach them. Then I could concentrate on the older children and teach them more advanced topics once they have learned their basics.

"Mr. Darcy, you have no objection to having Miss Catherine visit my class, do you?"

"I believe it is an excellent idea. I have been very impressed by Miss Catherine and believe she will be very useful to you with the children. I will arrange for a carriage to take her there in the morning if she agrees."

Kitty blushed at all the attention she was receiving. She turned to Lizzy, "Lizzy, do you really think I could be useful to Mr. Thompson in this?"

"Yes, Kitty, I do. I am sure you will enjoy the experience of helping young children. You catch on very quickly and will see what they respond to in learning simple letters and words. I believe you should try it at least once. Besides, Mr. Thompson says he could use some help and you might be able to assist him in a very positive way."

Kitty could hardly refuse these entreaties and agreed to go in the morning. They arranged the time and finished the dinner in good spirits. Georgie rose from the table and the Bennet ladies rose with her, saying they would wait for the gentlemen in the music room.

The gentlemen, as was the custom, all stood when the ladies rose and did not sit until they had left the room. They were then served their port and lit their cigars. Mr. Thompson was the first to speak, "I am not sure who to compliment first; Mr. Bennet, you have two very delightful daughters; Mr. Darcy, I envy your choice of guests. They are delightful young women."

Darcy replied warmly, "The Bennets have certainly brightened up Pemberley. I cannot remember when the house was so filled with laughter and joy. Georgiana is a different person with friends her own age. She is blossoming into a very fine young woman.

"Only poor Mr. Bennet misses a lot of the fun, secluding himself in the library. Mr. Bennet has agreed to help me by going through all our books and trying to give some order to them. As it has been, I have not been able to find anything there. I am not even sure what books I have and which new ones I should buy."

Mr. Bennet replied, "Now, Mr. Darcy, I am finding my own entertainment in your library. I enjoy nothing more than going through good books, especially ones that are new to me. You have some very interesting books; I could spend the rest of my life in there. An additional bonus is that my daughters are greatly enjoying their visit with Miss Darcy. Just having Miss Darcy as a role model has improved Kitty's behaviour. If she can be useful in Mr. Thompson's classroom, it will improve her self-esteem even more. Among five sisters, it is difficult to be noticed, especially if you are one of the youngest."

After finishing their port and cigars, Mr. Darcy showed his impatience to rejoin the ladies. "Now, Mr. Thompson, you will hear what fine music we have been enjoying. I hope you will join in."

Mr. Thompson was not disappointed. As had become their custom, Georgiana played first with her usual excellent proficiency, then Lizzy played and sang. Next the three ladies sang while Georgiana played. Then Darcy insisted that Lizzy again join him in a duet. With that precedent, the three ladies insisted that Mr. Thompson sing. He said he would sing but only as a duet. When he said that he thought that his voice would blend best with Kitty's, she blushed with pleasure, but protested, "I rarely sing in public. Please select someone else."

"Please, Miss Catherine, I will sing only if you join me. If anyone wants to hear me, you will have to join me; but I have to warn everyone, I am used to singing only hymns. It has been a long time since I sang anything else."

With everyone pleading with her, Kitty agreed and joined Mr. Thompson in selecting a suitable ballad. When they began, her voice was low, but increased as the song progressed and she gained confidence. Mr. Thompson was correct in that his tenor blended very nicely with Kitty's light soprano. They ended to enthusiastic applause, Kitty again blushing with pleasure.

Mr. Thompson insisted that he must leave as he had the class in the morning, and told Kitty how much he was looking forward to her visiting his class. The others soon all went up, Darcy smiling as he thought of Elizabeth sleeping so close to him; Lizzy thinking of Darcy just next door, wondering what would happen in the future; Kitty considering the handsome Mr. Thompson; and Georgiana thinking of the possible pairing of Kitty and Mr. Thompson and her brother and Lizzy. Only Mr. Bennet's dreams actually came to full realization.


	20. Chapter 20

In the morning Kitty was driven to Mr. Thompson's class. When she entered the room, the children went quiet, awed by a well-dressed lady entering their classroom, which had never happened before. They were the children of tenant farmers and shopkeepers who did not often meet well-dressed ladies in any situation. Usually they saw them only in passing.

"Children, this Miss Catherine who has come to see how well you are learning your lessons. Miss Catherine is a guest of Mr. Darcy at Pemberley," Mr. Thompson said this to the children, knowing that mentioning Mr. Darcy and Pemberley would result in the children's attention and respect.

"Good morning, everyone," Kitty said with a smile, "what are you learning this morning?"

Mr. Thompson said that they were still trying to learn the basic alphabet, but the children were having trouble remembering the letters.

"When I learned my ABCs, I was taught to remember the letters by associating them with well-known objects. For example, 'a' is for apple; have you all eaten apples?" Kitty said and drew an 'a' and an apple on the board. This drew the children's attention as most of them had apple trees at home, as they grew very well in Derbyshire.

"Let's see, 'b' is for ball," she said as she drew a 'b' and a ball. She went on with 'c' for cat, 'd' for dog, and 'e' for egg. "Now, what is apple for?" Kitty pointed to the letter "a" she had drawn as she asked this question.

"'A', the children said willingly.

"Right! Now about ball?" Kitty was smiling as the children responded to her. Mr. Thompson was very impressed, not having been taught to associate letters with simple objects when he was first learning his letters. The children quickly caught on with these simple associations that Kitty was making. Kitty went on, "Now everyone, on your slates, draw the object that 'a' stands for. Now what does 'b' stand for?" Kitty went through the first five letters with the children as the children made crude drawings on their slates.

"So then, what are the very first letters of the ABCs?" The children quickly picked up these letters and repeated them in unison as Kitty pointed to each letter that she had written. Kitty smiled at them while Mr. Thompson stood back, amazed at what Kitty had achieved in such a short time which he had failed trying to teach them over several hours.

"You are a wonderful teacher, Miss Catherine. Have you taught before?"

Kitty blushed with pleasure, "No, never. This method just seemed the right thing to do."

Kitty spent the next several hours cheerfully thinking of other objects to use as associations for each letter, and drawing them for the children. The children responded to her eagerly. When Mr. Thompson let the children go home, he was full of praise for her. "The children learned more in one morning than they have in the days I have spent trying to get them to remember their letters. You are a natural teacher and I would be very pleased if you will come to help me any day you are free. Please come again, any time. Now I am not sure if they responded to you because you are a woman or because you are a natural teacher.

"Do you have younger brothers and sisters? Is that why you are so good with young children?"

"Just one younger sister, but she is fully grown. I do have young cousins in town that visit sometimes. I enjoy being with them."

Mr. Thompson said, "One other problem I have is that I want to encourage the children to read, so I have been reading to them from the Bible. However, I am afraid that the Bible just does not hold their attention as they are too young and the stories are not real to them. I believe they would be more interested if they heard stories that they could relate to, but I do not have any such books. Do you have any?"

"No, I do not; at least not here. I will ask my father if Mr. Darcy's library has any suitable children's books that might be of interest to the children in your class, but I do not know if many have ever been published."

"Have you ever considered writing simple stories for children? I know that you could write stories that could hold their attention and make them want to be able to read them for themselves."

"Me, write stories? I have never thought of doing that. I do not even know how writers write."

"I believe they think of stories in their mind, then just write them down. They just use their imaginations. Sometimes they use their own experiences as starting points for stories. Would you like to try? I know you could do it if you try. You are so good with children. You just seem to know how to relate to them, which is something that does not come naturally to me."

Kitty again blushed at the compliment and said, "I will think about it. If I manage to write something, will you read it first?"

"I will be very glad to. I am confident you can relate to these children and what interests them from what I have seen you do today. You accomplished so much in such a short time."

Mr. Thompson gallantly handed Kitty into the carriage that would take her home. "I hope to see you again, soon." Kitty's thoughts of him filled her mind all the way back to Pemberley manor house.

Arriving at the house she found Lizzy and Georgie just going in to lunch. Lizzy greeted her warmly, "Kitty, you were much longer than I expected. How was the class?"

Kitty was smiling, "The class was surprising. Mr. Thompson had been trying to get the children to remember their basic ABCs, with little success. I suggested that they might remember their letters if we associated the letters with an object that they were familiar with, such as 'a' for apple, and I drew an apple. They seemed to pick this up very quickly and we ended up going through the first ten letters, 'a' to 'j' in just a couple of hours; and they remembered them. Mr. Thompson seemed to be very impressed and he asked me to come back to the class again. He said that I was a natural teacher! I admit I enjoyed myself much more than I had expected."

"Kitty, that is wonderful! Maybe you have missed your true calling."

Kitty blushed with pleasure at this compliment, then said, "Mr. Thompson also lamented the lack of written stories that can be read to children to encourage them to read. He found that reading the Bible to them did not hold their interest. He actually asked me to write stories for them that can be used in his class. I have never thought about writing stories and told him I would not know how to start. He said I should just use my imagination to think about stories, then write them down. I may try to do this for him as he is so nice.

"Now Lizzy, how were your visits? Georgie, where is Mr. Darcy? Will he be joining us for lunch?"

Georgie responded, "He is out on the estate somewhere. We will not see him until dinner. He often does not come in for lunch as he spends so much time on the land, visiting tenants. He usually takes something to eat in his saddlebag."

Lizzy said, "Our visits were interesting. Our first stop was at the Ridley farm where Mrs. Ridley has a new baby. When we stopped there, we saw a couple of small children playing outside. One little girl recognized Georgie and made a cute little curtsey to her, then turned to me and asked if I were the princess! I said that I was only Miss Elizabeth and asked her why she thought I was a princess. She said that her sister said that Mr. Darcy had a visitor that he treats like a princess!

"Georgie, is that what the household staff are saying?"

"They must be. One of Mrs. Ridley's daughters is a housemaid here. They are obviously interested in what is happening here with my brother. Their world is quite small, just Pemberley and nearby villages. They do not get to travel very far from their homes."

The three ladies all laughed at this, with Kitty calling Lizzy 'Princess Elizabeth' all day.

As the Burleigh's ball was set for later in the week, after lunch they went down to Mrs. Smith's workroom to see how their gowns were progressing. They found that they were nearly finished and tried them on for final fittings. Both ladies were very pleased at how the gowns were looking. All in all, everyone enjoyed their day.

The next several days seemed to go by very quickly as the ladies found much to occupy their time. Kitty visited Mr. Thompson's class almost every day, leaving Lizzy and Georgie to become quite close; Mr. Darcy busied himself with estate business; and Mr. Bennet continued to find pleasure in the library, although at times his thoughts wandered to more earthly delights that he continued to enjoy. The only breaks from the library he took were to try his hand at fishing Pemberley's ponds and streams. With Darcy's suggestions, he proved to be quite adept and contributed to the Pemberley larder.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** _Another three chapters today. Again, I thank everyone for your comments. Just wait, there may be more plot twists to come._

The day of the Burleigh's ball finally arrived, with all of the ladies very excited with the promise of dancing and meeting young men. Darcy allowed Georgiana to attend this event even though she was not officially out in society. He knew all the ladies were excitedly looking forward to this change in their routine and could not deny his sister from attending her first ball as it would be attended mainly by people they already knew. Even Mr. Bennet agreed to go with them. Getting ready, the ladies dressed in their new finery, with their lady's maids competing to see who could make their charge the most beautiful. When they were ready, Lizzy and Kitty went to Georgie's room, where she was just finishing getting ready. In addition to her beautiful gown, they saw that Georgie was wearing a stunning jeweled bracelet and matching necklace, which they both admired profusely.

Georgie blushed at the compliments, "It was my mother's jewelry. She left me a number of wonderful things. Look at all these other jewels; I rarely have a chance to wear them." She unlocked a drawer and showed them a number of other necklaces, bracelets, and broaches, all containing precious and semiprecious jewels. "Lizzy, this necklace would go very well with your dress. Let me try it on you." She did, in spite of Lizzy's protests. "Kitty, this one would look well on you." Again, she put another stunning piece of jewelry around Kitty's neck, overruling her protests.

"You should see the jewelry Mother left for Fitzwilliam's wife when he marries," she smiled when she said that, looking pointedly at Lizzy. "They are much finer than anything I have. But these necklaces complement your outfits very nicely. I very much would like you to wear them tonight. Then the three of us will be dressed as if we were sisters." While Georgiana did not seem to realize the implication of calling them sisters, Lizzy did. If she did marry Darcy, they would truly be sisters. She began to realize the strength of Georgie's hopes for her brother.

While the Bennet ladies protested the generosity of Georgie's loans, they could not help but admire their necklaces. The three ladies went downstairs together, to the great delight of both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet. Mr. Bennet exclaimed, "Mr. Darcy, I believe we will escort the three belles of the ball this evening. I hope they do not outshine Miss Burleigh; after all, it is her engagement we are celebrating. Ladies, all three of your gowns suit you perfectly. I congratulate you all on your choices. You have wonderful taste in colour and design."

Darcy went up to Lizzy and quietly said, "Miss Elizabeth, you are so beautiful. How could I have ever have thought otherwise?" Lizzy blushed deeply and could not meet his eyes. Everyone watched this encounter and smiled, wondering just what he said to make her blush so red.

Mr. Bennet said to his daughters, "Where did you get those necklaces? I know they are not yours. You do not have anything as nice as those."

"They are Georgiana's that she thought would look nice with our new gowns. Is it all right that we borrow them for the evening?" Kitty said this as Lizzy was still too dazed to answer.

"They do look very nice on both of you. Miss Georgiana, you are most generous. I thank you very much for being so generous with my daughters."

Georgiana blushed prettily hearing these words. Assisted by the two gentlemen, the ladies put on their wraps and were escorted out to the waiting carriage. Mr. Darcy added his own compliments to all three ladies. He asked Elizabeth to save the first dances for him and added, "I fear that if I do not secure the first dances now, you will be too busy with all the young men demanding your company all night. I am not sure which of you three will be the belle of the ball as you are all so beautiful. I would be surprised if any of you sat out even one dance tonight. Mr. Bennet, we may not have their company much tonight as they will be danced off their feet. I can only hope that Miss Burleigh will not be upset at the attention you all will receive. I hope her fiancé does not pay too much attention to you; she might be jealous of you!"

Lizzy smiled on hearing these compliments and secretly agreed that the three of them would make a very captivating presence, especially as she and Kitty were not known by the Pemberley neighbours. She was not used to receiving such effusive compliments as men normally paid attention only to their most beautiful sister, Jane.

On arriving at the Burleigh estate, they saw a number of other carriages also just arriving. They entered the Burleigh manor and were introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Burleigh, their daughter Alice, and sons Charles and Henry. Charles, the older son, immediately asked Georgiana for the first dances. Henry then asked Lizzy for the first dance, but she said she had already promised them to Mr. Darcy. Henry immediately turned to Kitty and secured her for the important first set. Both sons requested the pleasure of dancing with each of the ladies, thus ensuring their success for the evening. They knew that the other gentlemen would follow their hosts' choices of partners.

The three ladies proved to be very popular as there seemed to be more eligible gentlemen than ladies. They did not sit out even one set and Darcy barely managed a second set with Lizzy and was not able to get to dance with either Georgiana or Kitty. This did not greatly distress him as the ladies proved to be so popular and were having a delightful time. However, he did manage to escort Miss Burleigh for one set and Mrs. Burleigh for another, even though he did not normally dance with ladies he did not know well. He found that the joyous atmosphere of the evening was affecting even him. He could only hope that Miss Burleigh was not upset at the popularity of the three Pemberley ladies. He was prepared to ask her to dance again if he saw he sitting out any set, but this did not happen.

Even Mr. Bennet surprised his daughters by asking Mrs. Burleigh to dance. She asked, "Where are you from, Mr. Bennet? I believe you do not live in Derbyshire."

"We are from Hertfordshire where we have an estate called Longbourn. We got to know Mr. Darcy when he was visiting his friend Mr. Bingley who had just taken up a neighbouring estate to Longbourn."

"Is Mrs. Bennet with you?"

Mr. Bennet did not want to admit that he wanted to get away from his wife, "No, she does not care to travel very far and had already agreed to look after her brother's young children when he and his wife go on a well-deserved vacation without them. I brought two of my daughters with me when Mr. Darcy invited us to visit him. They have proven to be great companions for Miss Darcy who, as you know, never had any sisters. In fact, they are proving to be such good companions that I hate the thought of taking them home away from Miss Darcy. Even Mr. Darcy seems to be pleased at how well the three of them are becoming so close. I am considering asking if Miss Darcy would return with us to extend their acquaintance. She would find Longbourn very lively as I have three other daughters at home," Mr. Bennet smiled as he said that. "We are all finding great delight in our visit to Pemberley, each in our own way."

"What are finding so enjoyable there? I doubt the ladies enjoy the same activities as you."

"You are quite correct. I volunteered to use my visit to help Mr. Darcy organize his library. There is nothing I enjoy more than the company of a good book. I have never seen such a large library as Pemberley's."

"I hope you are doing more than sitting in the library? Derbyshire has many fine sights and places to visit."

"I admit that I have not been locked in the library all the time. We had a very nice picnic lunch on a fine hill with impressive views of some high peaks, and I still plan to get more fishing in and ride around the estate. I have nothing to complain about. I especially enjoy seeing my daughters having a good time. The seem to have become good friends with Miss Darcy in a very short period of time."

The Pemberley ladies were surprised when the ball came to an end as they had been enjoying themselves so much that they had not noticed the time. The group was very merry on their way home. Somehow Mr. Bennet ended up sitting beside Kitty and Georgie, so Lizzy sat beside Darcy, who asked, "Miss Elizabeth, I hope you enjoyed the ball. You were all very popular and made the ball a great success. Mr. Burleigh thanked me profusely for bringing the three of you. With you all being so attractive and so well dressed, I was worried that you might annoy Miss Burleigh; however, I did not see her sit down even once, even though I was prepared to rescue her if I saw that happen."

Lizzy's pleasure showed in her sparkling eyes, which continued to bewitch him. He had to force himself to turn to the other ladies, "Georgie, Miss Catherine, did the ball live up to your expectations?"

Their liveliness and happy replies assured him that it had. Kitty added, "Even our father danced, with Mrs. Burleigh! I have never seen him dance before; have you, Lizzy?"

"No, I have not. Were you just being polite to the hostess, or were you truly enjoying yourself?"

"With all the happiness evident in the evening, it must have affected me as well. Although I have not danced for many years, I admit I enjoyed dancing with Mrs. Burleigh. She is an excellent lady and her children are all very handsome. Are they not, Kitty? I saw you dancing with both sons several times."

"How could I refuse them when they asked so nicely? I did enjoy myself tremendously and never sat down even once, but I noticed that Mr. Charles, the older son, was particularly taken with Georgie, barely leaving her side all night." Kitty poked Georgie in the ribs, laughing.

Georgie blushed and said, "Mr. Charles is very nice, and handsome, too. Fitzwilliam, perhaps we should invite them all to dine with us soon."

"I will if you would like to see them _all _again," her brother teased her.

Everyone laughed at Georgie's discomfort, but very good naturedly. There were no unhappy moments that evening. Arriving at Pemberley, they enjoyed a final glass of wine together, then retired to their dreams. Again, only Mr. Bennet's came to fruition.


	22. Chapter 22

In spite of the late night, both Mr. Bennet and Darcy were up at their usual early hour and were at breakfast. Darcy handed Mr. Bennet a letter, "This letter is addressed to you."

Mr. Bennet unsealed the letter and said, "Lizzy will be disappointed. The letter is from my wife's brother Gardiner. The Gardiners had planned to take a vacation later this summer to the lake country and had asked Lizzy to go with them. She was looking forward to seeing the lakes, but their plans have changed. Mr. Gardiner's business will not allow him to be away for so long and they must go much earlier than they had planned. As Mrs. Gardiner is from Derbyshire, they now plan to spend their time in this area, visiting many places on their way here. As a matter of fact, she is from Lambton and they will stay there and see the area around here. They knew we were here, so they ask to take Lizzy and Kitty with them on day trips to see the sights."

"Where will they stay in Lambton? Does Mrs. Gardiner have family there?"

"No. They plan to stay at the inn."

"What kind of people are the Gardiners? Where are they from?"

"They live in London where Gardiner has an import/export business and is doing very well. He is expecting two ships that are coming sooner than expected and so he had to change his travel plans. They are very good people, very genteel; in fact, my favourite relatives. They are also favourites of Lizzy, which is why they had invited her to accompany them."

"Rather than having them stay at the inn, I will invite them to stay with us here. That will be more convenient. If Mrs. Gardiner is from Lambton, she will know Pemberley. I will write them right away if you will include my invitation in your response to them."

"Mr. Darcy, that is very generous of you, but it seems they planned to leave London to go to Longbourn to drop off their children shortly after they wrote this letter. They will then make a leisurely trip to Derbyshire. They may have already left London, so we will not be able to contact them before they arrive here. They say they will be here in just a few weeks, but with their casual travel plans, they did not give me a definite date or detailed itinerary."

"I will tell the Lambton inn to send them here when they arrive. I am sure they will do that for me. If Miss Elizabeth is a favourite of the Gardiners, it will please her to have them stay with us. I am very happy to do anything I can that will give her pleasure. Do you know what her thoughts are about me? Or should I not ask? As for me, the more I see of her, the better I think of her. She will make a wonderful mistress of Pemberley. Just consider how well she and Georgiana are getting along, and the way she fits into our normal life here."

Mr. Bennet was surprised to hear such personal thoughts. "She has not confided in me, but I know that she is enjoying her stay here very much. I believe that she sees that you are very different here at your home compared to how you seemed in Meryton. Be patient and I believe it will work out well for both of you."

The three ladies came to in breakfast then, all still beaming from their success at the ball, laughing and talking as they entered.

Mr. Bennet greeted them, "It is so wonderful to hear such happiness from you all. Mr. Darcy, perhaps we should find balls for them every night so we can enjoy their happiness every morning."

"Father, you are obviously in a good mood as well. You have been smiling ever since we came to Pemberley. If it is not this good Derbyshire air, it must be the company. If not the company, it must be the books. It would be disappointing if it is just the books," Lizzy joked.

"I hope your mood does not change when I tell you the news I received from your uncle Gardiner this morning. There is some bad news and some good news."

"Father, please do not keep me in suspense. What did he say? Did his plans change?"

Mr. Bennet then told Lizzy about the Gardiners' change in plans and Darcy's invitation for them to stay at Pemberley. "Mr. Darcy! Are you sure you want to invite them to stay here as you do not know them?"

"Mr. Bennet assured me that I will find them quite congenial, so I am pleased to invite your relatives to stay here. Pemberley will make a very good base for short trips to see more of Derbyshire. Georgie, you have no objection, do you?"

"Not at all. Lizzy has told me about their plans to visit the lake country and how much she likes the Gardiners. I am sure we will like them as well."

"Then please accept our plans. I am sure that the Gardiners will enjoy staying with us at Pemberley as Mrs. Gardiner will know the estate. She may even have visited here. If she is from Lambton, we will likely have acquaintances in common."

Lizzy was very surprised at Darcy's generosity and blushed, knowing it being done for her and her alone. She smiled her thanks to Darcy, which pleased him immensely.

For several more days their stay continued as before, with another riding lesson that ended with another picnic, this time at the pond they had visited before. Even Mr. Bennet went with them on a gentle horse. Kitty went to visit the classroom many times, and again was pleased that she seemed to be able to help the children learn. She had written several short stories that she thought might interest the children, and the careful attention the children paid her when she read them aloud in class proved how successful she was in her efforts. She was even more pleased by Mr. Thompson's profuse thanks for her work and requests that she continue to help in his classroom whenever she could.


	23. Chapter 23

One afternoon while the ladies were enjoying refreshments in the sitting room, a footman entered and said to Georgiana, "Excuse me, Miss Darcy, but there is a carriage approaching. It appears to have the de Bourgh crest."

Georgiana was visibly upset with this report and immediately stood up. "Quickly have someone ride out to find Mr. Darcy, no matter where he is, and ask him to return immediately. Then ask Mr. Bennet to join us. Finally warn Mrs. Reynolds that we will be having visitors." She turned to the Bennet ladies, who were surprised at Georgie's reaction to the news. She explained, "It is our aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I do not enjoy her company and am worried that she will cause nothing but trouble. She expects Fitzwilliam to marry her daughter Anne, even though neither wants this. She is very persistent and will speak of nothing else. I have stopped going to visit her as I feel so uncomfortable with her. I have no idea why she is coming here as she did not warn us. Poor Fitzwilliam has usually gone once a year to her estate, Rosings, in Kent, for a couple of weeks with our cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. I believe that they go together to support each other."

Very soon the front door opened and an imposing older lady entered, marching immediately to the sitting room where the ladies waited, not waiting to be announced. She stood at the door to the sitting room, staring at the Bennet ladies. "Who are these people? Why do you know them? Where is my nephew? Call him immediately. Get me some tea." She sat on the most comfortable chair, glaring at the three ladies.

While the Bennet ladies sat stunned, not believing what they were seeing, Georgiana was the first to find her voice. "Lady Catherine, we did not expect you. Did you warn my brother you were coming? May I present my friends, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Catherine Bennet? My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

Lady Catherine did not acknowledge the introductions. "Where is my nephew? Why is he not here?"

Georgiana responded, "I have sent someone for him as he is somewhere on the estate."

"He should be here when I come."

At this point, Mr. Bennet entered, "Miss Darcy, I understand you have company."

"Allow me to introduce you. Mr. Bennet, this is my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, from Rosings, in Kent. The Bennets are from Longbourn, in Hertfordshire."

Lady Catherine did not acknowledge Mr. Bennet. "I know who they are. I was told they were visiting and that they have designs on Pemberley. That will never happen. Darcy will marry my daughter and unite Pemberley and Rosings. Send them away immediately."

While Mr. Bennet was taken aback by this rudeness, he was not one to be nonplussed by such behaviour. "My Ladyship, I do not know what you have heard, but I assure you we have no designs on Pemberley. We are here as guests of Mr. Darcy. I presume you heard such disconcerting reports from my cousin, Mr. Collins, who is your vicar? I suspect that his wife's family, the Lucases, are the basis for such rumours as they are residents of Meryton and may have heard that we were guests of Mr. Darcy? I am quite surprised that your Ladyship would listen to such unwarranted gossip. I would have thought that such behaviour would be beneath one of your dignity." With these words, Mr. Bennet went to his daughters and sat down near them. His unperturbed manner served its purpose by easing the extreme embarrassment felt by the three young ladies.

Georgiana, emboldened by his words, said, "Lady Catherine, would you care to join us for some tea? I am sure my brother will be here shortly and will be able to clear up any misunderstandings you might have about our guests."

Lady Catherine was aghast at the responses she had heard as she was not used to hearing anything other than complete acquiescence with anything she said to anyone, especially from people she considered beneath her. "Georgiana, how can you have been taken in by these people? I insist that you send them away immediately. Where is Fitzwilliam? How dare you not obey what I insist on? Why will you not listen to me?"

Georgiana was not used to standing up to her aunt, but took heart from the resolute attitudes of her guests. She sat down in the middle of the sofa between Lizzy and Kitty. A footman came in with tea. "May I pour you some tea, Lady Catherine? Will you be staying the night? If so, I will have a room prepared for you. We have time for refreshments before it is time to dress for dinner."

Lady Catherine realized that Georgiana would not obey her and decided to wait until Fitzwilliam returned. She sat and said, "Pour me some tea. At least you have not completely lost your sense of duty and remember some of the requirements of hospitality."

Georgiana poured a cup of tea and handed it to her. They all drank their tea without another word. Even Mr. Bennet, realizing how uneasy they all felt, kept his peace but did not leave as he believed his presence contributed to Georgiana's resolve not to give in to Lady Catherine's demands. After finishing her cup, Georgiana stood up and said, "I believe it is time to dress for dinner. Ladies, ready? Lady Catherine, I will have someone show you up to your room." She asked the attending footman to find Mrs. Reynolds to attend to her ladyship.

With that, Georgiana led the Bennet ladies out and went up the stairs. She looked back and, when she saw that no one else was behind them, said, "Oh, I was so embarrassed. I was so nervous and would never have been able to stand up to her if you had not been with me. I hate Lady Catherine's attitude when she is so demanding. She expects everyone to jump to her orders, no matter who they are or what she is asking. That is the first time I have ever had the nerve to be calm with her. She demanded that Fitzwilliam and I go to Rosings to visit her again. She keeps insisting that Fitzwilliam marry her daughter, Anne, so she can unite our two estates. I was so glad when my brother refused to go there this year. I wonder if she was so upset that we did not go that she came here to find out why. What rumours has she been hearing about your visit?"

Lizzy was still upset with the rudeness shown by Lady Catherine, but she did not want to increase Georgie's humiliation at her aunt's behaviour. "Let's hope that your brother returns soon so he can help placate your aunt. Georgie, you did very well; I was proud of you."

They had arrived at Lizzy's room and the two younger ladies left for their rooms, discussing this confrontation. As Lizzy opened her door, Lady Catherine came up the stairs with Mrs. Reynolds on their way to a guest room. Lizzy entered the room but immediately heard Lady Catherine yelling at her.

"What are you doing in that room? It is the mistress's chambers and will be used only by my daughter. You have no right to be here. Did my nephew bring you here only for his physical gratification? Is that why you are here? You filthy strumpet! Get out of here. How dare you pollute the halls of Pemberley with your disgraceful presence?" She moved toward Lizzy with her arm up as if to strike her, when Mr. Darcy ran up the stairs and grabbed her arm.

"Lady Catherine, how dare you treat my guests in this manner! You have no right to berate my guests, even though you are my aunt. You will behave as a lady or leave this house. Now, apologize to Miss Bennet. Miss Bennet, you have my most sincere apologies for this offensive behaviour of my aunt."

Lady Catherine turned very red at Darcy's appearance. "This room is for the mistress of Pemberley. It will be Anne's room when you marry her. I know there is a connecting door to your chambers so you can sneak in to her. I know what has been going on here. Me, apologize? It is you who must apologize for bringing this trollop here to assuage your lusts. What kind of example are you giving Georgiana?"

"Miss Bennet, again I can only apologize most sincerely for these aspersions on your character. You do not deserve this. Would you mind opening the connecting door for my aunt?"

Lizzy realized what he was doing and went to the door smiling. She tried to open the door, which had been locked since her first day here. She theatrically rattled the door and said, "I am sorry to disappoint you, Lady Catherine, but I locked the door when I first arrived here and it has not been opened since then. I know I can trust Mr. Darcy completely, but did not want anyone to have the wrong impressions about our relationship. I believe you do owe us an apology. Your nephew is a gentleman and I am a lady. How can you have forgotten this?"

Darcy was furious with his aunt. "Lady Catherine, you are not welcome here. It is too late to send you on your way tonight, but you will be gone first thing in the morning. You will receive a tray tonight for your dinner and I do not want to see you again. Now go with Mrs. Reynolds. You will not see either Georgiana or me again until you sincerely ask for forgiveness from Miss Bennet for your ridiculous aspersions on her character.

"Mrs. Reynolds, please show Lady Catherine to her room. If she refuses to follow my demands, you may use whatever force is necessary, with my blessing. Assign two footmen to guard her door." With that, Darcy turned to see Georgiana and Kitty standing just along the hall. He went to them and embraced his sister. Georgie, Miss Catherine, I am so sorry you were exposed to such rude behaviour. Please just go dress for dinner and we will try to forget about this."

Mrs. Reynolds led a chastened Lady Catherine down the hall to her room.

Darcy saw that Mr. Bennet had come up and had gone to Lizzy and was holding her, which Darcy wanted to do, very much so. Her father was trying to comfort her, "Lizzy, you acted like a true lady. I am so proud of you. I can only imagine how embarrassed Mr. Darcy must feel to have his aunt make such ridiculous accusations. I was not aware that you had been given the suite intended for the mistress of Pemberley, but am very glad you had locked that door. It has proven to be quite a comeuppance for her ladyship.

"Mr. Darcy, I am very sorry we have caused you such a painful confrontation with your aunt. If you wish, we can cut our visit here short and go home to give you peace."

"Mr. Bennet, it is I who must apologize for my aunt. You are completely innocent of any improper behaviour. She has been very difficult for many years and has an unwarranted expectation that I will marry her daughter. Neither of us wants this, but she will not listen. She had demanded that we go to visit her at Rosings this summer, but we chose not to go. She must blame you for our decision, even though we had made it before we discussed your coming to Pemberley. My aunt will be gone first thing in the morning, so we should not see her again.

"Now, perhaps we can all dress for dinner." With that he went into his chambers and all the others went to theirs.

Dinner was a very quiet affair, quite unlike their previous dinners where conversation topics ranged widely. Mr. Darcy again apologized for his aunt's behaviour and praised Georgiana for her handling of such a difficult situation. He again explained how he had refused to go to visit her at Rosings, being tired of her perpetual harangue. Mr. Bennet very politely accepted his explanations and added that many families had members who had embarrassed others with their behaviour. After dinner, they again met in the music room, but no one was in the mood to sing. Only Georgiana provided music as she played several quiet pieces on the piano.


	24. Chapter 24

In the morning, Lady Catherine departed without having spoken to anyone. No one was particularly surprised that she had not apologized. Her visit certainly darkened the mood of the residents of Pemberley, especially the Bennets. They noticed that even the staff was subdued, making it obvious that everyone below stairs was aware of what had happened and how Lady Catherine had been embarrassed about the connecting door. The staff enjoyed this confrontation as they knew how arrogantly she had treated those who had the misfortune to have had any contact with her in her past visits. Mrs. Reynolds, as the housekeeper in charge of all the household staff, tried to protect them by personally attending to Lady Catherine's demands as much as she could.

Although discussion of the unpleasantness of the visit was generally avoided, Lizzy took advantage of a quiet encounter with Mr. Darcy to raise a concern. "Mr. Darcy, I know we have all avoided discussing your aunt's visit, but there is a serious concern that I have. Does her attitude toward us reflect what your friends and other relatives feel about us? We are well aware of the difference in our social position."

Mr. Darcy knew what she had not specifically mentioned and what her fears were. "I understand that you are concerned about their attitude if we decide to pursue our relationship to a more serious level. My aunt will certainly be the worst example of any negative feelings because of her frustrated ambitions. Do not believe that you will be the cause of her thwarted desires. I will never marry my cousin. We do not love each other as a husband and wife should, and never will. She is my cousin and always will be, nothing more. I believe that my other relatives may be disappointed at first, but will realize that I will marry only for love. If my wife makes me happy, they will accept her quite willingly, although their acceptance may take some time. I have already told you that the most important factor in my choice of wife will be mutual affection and love, not connections or position in society.

"If you consider how readily the Burleighs accepted you, that should be a good indication of how others will feel about you. They had no hesitation in accepting you and treating you as equals. Your father is a gentleman and you are a gentleman's daughter. That is all that counts. Again, I must apologize for my aunt's behaviour.

"Does your question suggest that you are thinking of the future? Have your feelings about me begun to change? Have you forgiven me for my unforgiveable insult about your appearance?"

"Mr. Darcy, I am glad we came to Pemberley and have had the opportunity to get to know you as you really are when you are in familiar surroundings among people you know. I respect and admire you more and more. With more time, my feelings may develop into something more, but please give me more time. Is there any urgency?"

"Miss Elizabeth, the more I see of you, the stronger my feelings are for you. But I agree to give us more time as you have given me reason to hope." With these words, Darcy took her hand and kissed it very gently. As he looked into her eyes, she could see he wanted more than just this, which caused her to feel strangely warm. She blushed at her reaction to him.

It took a number of days for the visitors to regain the equanimity they had originally enjoyed as the effects of Lady Catherine's visit affected them more than they cared to admit. They continued with their normal activities, with Kitty visiting the school and Lizzy helping Georgiana visiting tenants. Mr. Bennet continued to smile and work in the library. Their evenings slowly regained the happy mood they had previously enjoyed.

One morning Lizzy was surprised to be met in the hall by a chambermaid. "Please, Miss Elizabeth, may I speak to you privately?" she asked, obviously very nervous, looking around.

"Of course, come into my room. What can I do for you and what is your name?"

"I am Daisy, Daisy Ridley. Oh, Miss, I do not know what to do. I found this when I made up your father's bed this morning." She handed Lizzy a small object.

"Is this a hairpin? Where did you find it?"

"It was in your father's bed—by the pillow!"

"Whose is it? Why did you not give it to Mrs. Reynolds? Does anyone else ever make up my father's bed?"

"No. I have done it every day. I cannot give it to Mrs. Reynolds as she is the only person I know who uses this type of hairpin. I did not know who to turn to." Daisy sobbed into her apron. "I love working here and do not want to lose my position."

Lizzy began to suspect the worst. "Why did you come to me and not Miss Darcy?"

"You visited my mother and were very kind to her and my little sister. I knew I could trust you. You won't tell anyone I gave it to you, will you? I would lose my position. Mr. Bennet is your father and Mrs. Reynolds is the housekeeper."

Lizzy put her arms around Daisy. "Daisy, I will not tell anyone about your finding this. Thank you for trusting me. Now go about your work and I will consider what I must do about this. I will look after this, so do not worry about it."

Lizzy sat down when Daisy left, thinking hard. Why would Mrs. Reynolds' hairpin come to be in her father's bed unless she had been in it. It was just not possible that there was anything dishonourable going on between her father and Mrs. Reynolds. Or was there? She thought of how they both had seemed to be very happy; even Georgie had remarked on how happy Mrs. Reynolds seemed to be since they arrived. Her father seemed happier here that she had ever seen him before. Could their happiness mean they had found pleasure in each other's company? Everything seemed to support this likelihood, no matter how inconceivable it was to her that he would do something so shameful as to allow a strange woman into his bed, especially since they had only met so recently. She decided she had to confront her father; she had to know.

She went to the library and asked Thomas to give them a minute. He went out and closed the door. Mr. Bennet seemed pleased to see her but was surprised at the serious look on her face. "What is it my dear? Is something wrong?"

"Father, I know you will never lie to me, but I must ask you something very difficult. Does your happiness since coming to Pemberley mean you have been finding comfort with Mrs. Reynolds? Please tell me; it is more important than you can imagine."

Mr. Bennet sat stunned at her words. How had she found out? What does she know? "Lizzy, my love, you know I will never lie to you. What do you suspect?"  
"Has she, or has she not been in your bed?" Lizzie's face flamed at this direct question. "Please tell me. I have to know."

"Lizzy, I very much regret that society expects that unmarried maidens be kept in the dark about what happens in marriage. I will tell you, but it may not be easy for you to hear about such things, especially about your own parents.

"When your mother and I married, we were much in love and enjoyed each other physically. Please excuse me for talking about such things. Our relationship began to change when you children started to come. Having children means that wives have less time and energy to be complete companions to their husbands. Your mother, who had been so pretty and vivacious when we married, became more harried and nervous with each birth. She felt the fault was hers that no sons were born and became reluctant to have physical relations with me. Her feelings became worse with each birth.

"We have not had physical relations since Lydia was born. Your mother just would not allow me near her. Again, I am so sorry to tell you this, but you need to understand. I did not pursue Mrs. Reynolds, she came to me, saying how much I reminded her of her late husband and how much she missed him. We both needed the comfort we found with each other. I have no excuse for what I have done. I gave in in a moment of weakness. Now you know why I have been smiling so much here. Please, don't hate me."

"Father, you do not understand what you have done! I could never live in the same house as Mrs. Reynolds after knowing this. Even if Mr. Darcy asks for my hand, I will have to say no. I could not force him to decide between her and me. She has been with them since he was a child and almost raised him. She is almost a mother figure to him, even though she is his employee. He would never forget or forgive me if he had to choose me over her.

"You have ruined any chance of happiness I may have had as I have been appreciating his good qualities more and more every day. I cannot stay here any longer as I do not want him to develop any stronger feelings for me than he might have. I want to go home."

Mr. Bennet took Lizzy in his arms, trying to comfort her, but she remained stiff and unyielding. "I am so sorry that I never thought about that. I never expected that you would find out. I will end things with her and see what we can do to fix this. I will talk to Mr. Darcy about going home, but I do not know what excuse I will make as to why we have to cut our visit short as we have all been having such a good time here. Please give me a day to think about it."

Lizzy nodded her agreement and left the library. Not wanting to speak to anyone, she immediately went out into the garden and sat on a bench, holding her face in her hands, sobbing.

Darcy had seen her enter the garden and went to her. Seeing her distress, he knelt in front of her and said, "Elizabeth, what is the matter? What can I do to help? Is it something that I have done? Please tell me." His concern for her made him forget to call her by the more formal address.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," she sobbed, "it is nothing you have done. You have been most kind. There is nothing you can do, but I have to go home."

He took her hands and sat beside her. "Elizabeth, please let me help. There is nothing we cannot overcome together." He put his arms around her and held her tight, making her sob even harder.

"Mr. Darcy, we must not do this. It is all ruined. Please let me go," she sobbed into his chest.

"Elizabeth, I cannot tolerate seeing you in such distress. Can you not tell me what it is?"

"No. They have ruined everything. Please let me go," she repeated and pulled herself from his arms. "I have to go home. I am so sorry."

Mr. Darcy noticed her use of the word 'they.' "Who was it? Was it something Georgiana has done?"

"No, not Georgiana; I love her as if she is my sister. Please do not ask," she said and ran back into the house. She ran up the stairs to her room, ignoring Kitty as she ran. Kitty entered her room without asking and found Lizzy face down on her bed.

"Lizzy, what is the matter? Why are you so upset? What is it?"

"I cannot tell you, but we will be going home."

"Why? I really like it here. It is like a different world compared to Hertfordshire and I am actually doing something useful that I am really enjoying."

"I know, but something happened to ruin my visit here. I told Father and Mr. Darcy that I want to go home."

Kitty went out to find her father, but when she came to the library door it was closed and Thomas was waiting outside it. "Thomas, is my father in there?"

"Yes, Miss Catherine, but Mr. Darcy is with him and he asked me to leave them alone. I believe they do not want to be interrupted. First Miss Elizabeth was with your father, now Mr. Darcy."

Kitty went to the music room where Georgie was practicing. "Georgie, do you know what is going on? Lizzy is in a terrible mood and says she wants to go home. Mr. Darcy is with my father in the library and does not want to be interrupted. What happened?"

"I have no idea. I have heard nothing as I have been here in the music room all morning. I will go see Lizzy; maybe she will talk to me."

Georgie went up to Lizzy's room and tapped on the door. "Go away!" is all she heard.

"Lizzy, it is Georgie. Please let me in. I must talk to you." Hearing no answer, Georgie opened the door and went in to find Lizzy face down on her bed, sobbing. "Lizzy! What is the matter? Please let me help you." She sat beside Lizzy and put her arm around her. "Lizzy, what is it? I cannot stand to see you in such distress."

"Oh, Georgie, it is all ruined. I have to go home but I cannot tell you any more."

"Please do not go. Fitzwilliam loves you. You must give him a chance."

"Georgie, I just cannot. It will never work now; I have to end things before they go any further. I have to go home. I am so sorry." Lizzy cried even harder.

"I thought you were developing feelings for Fitzwilliam? Has that changed?"

"No," she sobbed, "but I just cannot stay here any longer. I cannot tell you why, but everything has changed. It is nothing you or he has done, but it is hopeless for me here. I am sorry. It is all ruined!"

Georgie went down and found Fitzwilliam in his office. "Fitzwilliam, what has happened? What is going on? I saw Lizzy and she is heartbroken."

"I wish I knew. Mr. Bennet will not say anything other than they have to go home. He seems to be very sorry, so sorry that I believe it must be something he has done. Do you know anything?"

"No. He seemed to be very happy here. I do not know what he is usually like, but he is always smiling and humming to himself."

"Mr. Bennet did not seem to be as happy at his home as he is here. He was always quiet and not so lively and I never saw him smile there. I thought it was from being away from his family he left there. He insists he has to go home, so I have arranged for the carriage for the morning. I wish I knew what it is. Has Elizabeth given you any indication what might have happened?"

"Yes, I saw Lizzy, but she will not tell me what is wrong; she is extremely upset. Something happened, but she will not explain what it is. She said it was not anything we have done. She admitted that she is developing feelings for you but she cannot let them develop any further. What can it be?"

"I do not know, but I believe Mr. Bennet knows but will not say either. Do you know what he might have done?"

"I cannot think of what it might be. Fitzwilliam, you cannot let Lizzy go like this. You love her!"

"I do, and I was going to ask her to marry me when I was sure of her feelings, but I cannot now. I will have to wait to see if we can find out what happened. I may have to go back to Hertfordshire in a month or two and start over again, if she will see me."


	25. Chapter 25

Lizzy would not go down to dinner, so after a very quiet meal, they all went up early, except for Darcy, who sat with his brandy for a long time in his office, trying to think what might have happened.

Mr. Bennet surprised Robert by coming up so early, but he said nothing and helped him get ready for bed, having heard that there was something very serious happening that no one below stairs understood. Mr. Bennet sat in his chair with his brandy, waiting.

Finally, the tap came on the door and Mrs. Reynolds entered. She was not smiling as she usually was. "Mr. Bennet, what is going on? Everyone knows something happened, but no one has heard anything."

"Please sit down. Lizzy found out about us and is devastated. She is very upset with both of us. She wants to go home as she says she can never live in the same house as you. She said that now she could not accept Mr. Darcy's offer if he ever makes it. She would not say how she found out but said that now everything is ruined for her. She said she could never ask Mr. Darcy to choose between her and you as she understands your long and very close connection with the family. She would rather just leave than create such a crisis for Mr. Darcy."

"So that is it. Now I understand why she is so unhappy. My appreciation of Miss Elizabeth has not been high enough. To think that she would forgo her own happiness to avoid that confrontation! But her decision ruins both her and Mr. Darcy's happiness. He loves her. This is the first time he has ever found a woman that he could love. He has been so happy since you came here. For the first time in many years Pemberley has been alive with joy.

"How can I stand in the way? It is my fault. What have I done? I thought only of my own needs." She began to sob and Mr. Bennet put his arms around her.

"What can I do to help? I am involved just as much as you are. We behaved badly together, but I admit that I am glad for every minute of it and would not have missed your company for anything. You reminded me of what a man and woman can share and should share in a good marriage. You made me feel like a young man again. I just never considered how it could affect Lizzy and Mr. Darcy."

"You have to try to re-establish your good relationship with Miss Elizabeth. You love each other very much and cannot lose that. She admires you so completely, even I can see that. That is why she is so devastated; in addition to losing a possible loving relationship with Mr. Darcy, she sees that you have human frailties and needs. As an unmarried maiden, she could not have understood this need before, but she may begin to appreciate it now. She will make Fitzwilliam a wonderful wife if we can figure out how to fix this.

"I know that it is completely up to me. I will have to leave Pemberley to allow her to come here, even though I love the Darcys and Pemberley and expected to spend my whole life here. I cannot stand in their way. Perhaps in time she will forgive me, but not right now. I have to get out of the way, but I do not want to make our relationship public."

Mrs. Reynolds was quiet for a while, then said, "I may have a good reason why I have to leave Pemberley, at least temporarily. My youngest sister in town has four young children and her husband recently inherited a large inn from his uncle. They have asked for my advice in running this place as neither has any experience managing a large establishment. So far she has only asked me for advice but I will go there to help them to manage the inn. Mr. Darcy may accept this excuse for my leaving and may not suspect anything. When Miss Elizabeth learns that I have left, she will be able to accept him and come to live here. I will speak to him after you have left for home."

"Would you really do that for him? You have been here for so many years."

"Yes, of course I will. He is almost like a son to me; I helped to raise him as his mother was so sick before she died. I raised Georgiana from her birth. I cannot stand in the way of the best chance at happiness that he has ever had."

"That might work, but enough of this talk. Come to bed for a final comforting. It will be even sweeter than before."


	26. Chapter 26

Mr. Bennet found Darcy at breakfast when he went down at his usual time the next morning. Darcy was opening his mail and did not appear to be pleased with Mr. Bennet. Before Mr. Bennet could say anything, he said, "Mr. Bennet, here is an express for you; it appears to be from Longbourn."

Mr. Bennet wondered what this was and opened the letter. It was from Jane and he was shocked to read her words.

Darcy saw the shock on Mr. Bennet's face and asked, "Mr. Bennet, what is it?"

"It is from Jane. She writes to say that my youngest daughter Lydia has left Brighton in the company of an officer, someone you know—George Wickham! They were expected to go to Gretna Green, but Colonel Forster followed their trail as far as Clapham, but no farther. They must have gone to London.

"Lydia has no money, no connections, nothing that can tempt him to marry her; she is lost forever. Lizzy warned me against letting her go to Brighton on her own, but I did not listen to her. I thought she would be safe from any harm while she was in the Colonel's care. It is completely my fault. I have to go to London to see if I can find them and try to make things right. I do not know how such a man is to be worked on or even how to find them, but I have to try. The disgrace will be a disaster for my family. How could anyone ever even consider associating themselves with any of us after this? My poor girls!"

Darcy looked shocked at this news. "Mr. Bennet, this is my fault. When I saw Wickham in Meryton I should have warned everyone what he is really like. I have a long association with that villain and knew of his disgusting practices. I even knew he would not hesitate to corrupt an innocent young lady. He has no morals or conscience. He eloped with Miss Lydia either to appease his lusts or to escape his creditors. He has left unpaid debts wherever he has lived. He has no scruples whatsoever.

"I will go to London with you. I will brook no opposition to my decision. I may be able to help find him as I know of his habits and former haunts. We will leave as soon as we can, but we have to get the ladies together to decide how we can leave them alone here. I allowed Georgiana's companion, Mrs. Annesley, to take the summer off as I had planned to be with her for several months. We are also expecting the Gardiners to arrive here very shortly."

Darcy spoke to the footman in the breakfast room, "Please ask Mrs. Reynolds to come here right away and warn Jameson that there is a change in plans. Mr. Bennet and I will be needing the carriage to go to London as soon as possible."

When Mrs. Reynolds entered, he said, "Mrs. Reynolds, Mr. Bennet and I will be leaving for London as soon as possible. Please ask the ladies to join us as soon as they can so we can discuss this. I will want your attendance as well. Ask John to pack my things and have Robert do the same for Mr. Bennet. I will likely be gone for several weeks."

"I will go to see Lizzy, or she might be reluctant to come down," Mr. Bennet said.

He and Mrs. Reynolds left and Darcy was left wondering how he could work on Wickham. He knew that the only incentive would be cash, as he had no other reason for marrying Miss Lydia.

Mr. Bennet tapped on Lizzy's door and said, "Lizzy, I must speak to you. Lydia has done something very foolish. Please open the door."

Lizzy opened the door and said, "What did she do?"

Mr. Bennet replied, "She eloped with Wickham from Brighton and it appears that they went to London and not Gretna Green. Mr. Darcy and I are going to London to try to find them. Please come to the breakfast room right away so we can make plans for you girls." He left and Lizzy followed him without arguing.

The six of them gathered in the breakfast room and Mr. Bennet took charge, "Miss Darcy, I am sorry to involve you, but you must be told of our family's predicament. My youngest daughter, Lydia, has eloped from Brighton with a militia officer, George Wickham, and they have been traced to London. I have to go to try to find them." Only Darcy noticed how Georgiana blanched at this name as no one else knew what she had nearly done with Wickham just the previous summer.

Mr. Darcy then said, "Mr. Bennet and I are going to London immediately to try to find them and see what can be done to cover up this elopement. We have to leave you three here with no chaperone. I will find Mrs. Annesley when I get to London and ask her to come back to Pemberley as soon as she can. I am sure she will come and you will be alone for only a few days or a week at most. As we expect the Gardiners any day now, Miss Elizabeth, I ask that you remain here to greet them and explain the circumstances as best you can.

"We also have the Burleighs coming to dinner soon. I will write a note to postpone that. Mrs. Reynolds, please see that it is delivered."

Mr. Bennet added, "Lizzy, it would be best if you remained here, at least until the Gardiners come. I know you are needed at home to help Jane, but it would not do to have the Gardiners arrive at Pemberley to find all of us gone." As Lizzy was still shocked at Lydia's action, she did not argue, even though she knew that Jane would need her help at Longbourn.

Mr. Bennet continued, "Kitty, I would like you to stay with Lizzy. When the Gardiners come, you two can decide what you will do. If I know your uncle, he will want to go to London to help us find them. It would be best if your aunt stayed here with you until Mrs. Annesley comes, but it is up to her."

Kitty pleaded, "Father, I do not want to go home right away. You know it will be in an uproar and I will be blamed, being Lydia's confidante in most things. I assure you I had no idea this might happen. Lydia never said anything to me about this. If I could stay here until the situation is more settled at home, I will be company for Miss Georgiana."

Her father quickly gave in as his mind was on more serious problems, "As long as it is acceptable to Mr. and Miss Darcy, I will let you stay."

Mr. Darcy agreed with this plan and added, "If Mr. Gardiner wants to go directly to London, he can use one of my lighter carriages; it will get him there faster. Then the Gardiner carriage can be used to take Mrs. Gardiner and Miss Elizabeth back to Longbourn and London. If they decide to stay here for a few days until Mrs. Annesley arrives, that would be a good idea. Georgiana can act as hostess, especially as Miss Elizabeth will be here to assist her. I certainly have no objection to having Miss Catherine remain here with Georgiana, as long as it is acceptable to you and Mrs. Gardiner." Mr. Darcy did not realize that by asking Elizabeth to assist Georgiana, he was obviously viewing Elizabeth almost as the mistress of Pemberley.

"Is there anything else we need to consider?"

Mrs. Reynolds surprised him by asking, "Mr. Darcy, may I speak to you privately?"

They went into Darcy's office and she said, "I would very much like to go to London with you. My youngest sister there has four young children and her husband just inherited a busy inn from his uncle. Neither of them has any experience running a large establishment and they want me to come to help them manage the inn."

Mr. Darcy was taken aback by this request. "Mrs. Reynolds, the timing of your request is most unfortunate as your absence would leave Georgiana to run the household by herself. Who would act as housekeeper in your place? I must say I am very surprised by your request. I had no idea this might happen; you have been with us for so long."

"Rose Green would be my choice to act as housekeeper in my absence. She has been here for several years and she knows how to keep things in order and what needs to be done. She is young but she is very intelligent and knows how to manage almost everything I look after. I know that Miss Georgiana is young, but if Miss Elizabeth is here with her, she can help her as she is very competent and mature. Then Mrs. Gardiner will likely be here, then Mrs. Annesley. I do not expect any great difficulties to arise that they could not handle.

"In any case, there are other reasons why I should go to London now that I would rather not discuss at the moment. They are quite personal."

Mr. Darcy was puzzled at this admission, but he could see the sense in her suggestion. He respected Mrs. Reynolds and agreed to her request in spite of its unfortunate timing. She left to send Rose to Mr. Darcy, who went to find Georgiana and Elizabeth so they could speak about this change in plans. Needless to say, they were very surprised at Mrs. Reynolds' decision, Elizabeth less so than the others. Georgiana was very pleased to have Lizzy to support her while they were alone at Pemberley.

When Rose came, Darcy told her of Mrs. Reynolds' request to leave and asked if she would be comfortable in acting as the head housekeeper while Mrs. Reynolds was in London. She was hesitant, but agreed as long as she could rely on Miss Darcy and Miss Elizabeth to support her, as she respected them both. Darcy told her that if any staff did not support her new position, she should immediately refer them to Miss Darcy. He knew that Elizabeth would support Georgiana and would not tolerate anyone who tried to challenge the situation and Georgiana's decisions. He also told Rose that as long as she was acting as housekeeper, she would be known as Mrs. Green, as was the custom.


	27. Chapter 27

The three were soon ready to go and their trunks were loaded on Darcy's large traveling carriage. Mr. Bennet handed Mrs. Reynolds into the carriage, then gave each of his daughters a hug and kiss. He entered the carriage and sat beside Mrs. Reynolds. Darcy gave Georgie a hug and kiss, which was unusual for him as he just did not show affection so publicly, but he felt comfortable doing it as that is what Mr. Bennet had done with his daughters. He gave a very polite bow to Kitty, who returned a ladylike curtsey to him. He then went to Lizzy and took her hand. He murmured to her, "I do not know where you will be when I have finished with this business, but I will find you. Please wait for me." He kissed her hand longer than was necessary, then entered the carriage.

The three ladies waved until the carriage was out of sight, then Kitty asked Lizzy, "What did Mr. Darcy say to you? Please tell us. Did he say he loves you?"

Lizzy blushed, "No, of course not. He only said that he would find me when he finished this business. He asked me to wait for him."

Both Kitty and Georgie rushed to hug her, laughing, "Of course he loves you to say that. Have your feelings for him changed? Do you love him?"

Lizzy just laughed, blushing, "We will just have to wait and see. I admit that the more I see of him, the better I like him. I am certainly surprised that Mrs. Reynolds rushed off to London. We should talk to Rose to see how we can be of help to Georgie while Mrs. Reynolds is away." They all went into the house to confer with Rose.

The carriage was very quiet when they left Pemberley, each person with his or her own thoughts. The gentlemen noticed that Mrs. Reynolds shed tears, but neither said anything. They stopped that night at a very nice inn and took their three best rooms. After a good dinner, they each went to their rooms. Soon Mr. Bennet heard the tap on his door.

"I wondered if you would come; I am glad you did. I was very surprised at how quickly you made your decision to leave Pemberley. Do you plan to go back there? You have been there for so many years it must have been a very difficult decision to make."

"Not if Mr. Darcy takes Miss Elizabeth to wife. If he does not marry her, then I will go back. As I told you, I love both Darcys as if they were my own children and could never stand in the way of their happiness. I am extremely sorry to leave Pemberley as I had thought to live out my days there, but I will make the best of it with my sister. But this is likely to be our last time together, so let's not waste any time in talk. Just hold me and comfort me."

In the morning, Darcy noticed that both his traveling companions were again smiling as they had been during the Bennets' stay at Pemberley. He sat across from them, both looking quite pleased. His suspicions were so strong that he had to speak, "Mrs. Reynolds, I am confused at the quickness of your decision to leave Pemberley at such an inconvenient time, and just after Miss Elizabeth was so upset. Does your decision to leave have anything to do with her obvious unhappiness?"

"Mr. Darcy, I have known you for most of your life. You know I will do anything to ensure your happiness. Please do not ask me any more questions about this."

Darcy was not happy to hear this answer but assumed he knew what it implied. "Mr. Bennet I will not ask you what you know about this. I suspect that I already know."

"I also thank you for not asking any further questions."

Darcy spent the rest of the drive with his mind full of two different concerns: how to convince Wickham to marry Lydia, and what to do about Mrs. Reynolds and the Bennets, father and daughter. Darcy was not at all pleased at what had clearly been going on between these two at Pemberley, but was hesitant to admonish them about their relationship; Mr. Bennet as he was Elizabeth's father and Mrs. Reynolds as she had had such important associations with Georgiana and himself for so many years. He assumed that Elizabeth's recent misery was based on her discovering their improper behaviour and her disappointment with her father, whom he knew she idolized.

When they arrived at Darcy House in London late that afternoon, Darcy arranged to have Mrs. Reynolds taken to her sister's inn immediately, with instructions for her to keep in touch. After they were settled in Darcy house, Darcy suggested that Mr. Bennet begin by canvassing the inns on the road coming in from Brighton to determine if anyone had seen the runaways. He gave him a carriage and sent several coachmen to help him. Darcy said that he would check on Wickham's old haunts and friends to see if anyone had seen them.

In fact, Darcy had a good idea how they might be found, knowing the last address of Mrs. Younge, who had been instrumental in Wickham's near elopement with Georgiana. He suspected that Wickham would have gone to her to help him with Miss Lydia. He went to that address, which was in a very disreputable part of town, accompanied by several footmen for protection. It was not a locale where gentlemen would dare to go unprotected.


	28. Chapter 28

The three ladies were not sure what to do after the gentlemen had left Pemberley. They spent the first day quietly playing music and walking in the garden. Only one problem presented itself when Rose came to Georgiana quite diffidently late that afternoon. The three ladies were together in the music room.

"Yes, Rose, what is it? I am sorry, it is Mrs. Green now," said Georgiana. "Do not worry; you may speak freely in front of these ladies."

"It is Gordon, the new footman. He says he does not have to take orders from me, being younger than he is."

"Tell him to see me in the office." Rose went out. "What should I say, Lizzy? Will you come with me for support?"

"Of course I will. First, I would ask him if he knows why he is there; that will make him uncomfortable. Then I would lay down the law and tell him that as long as Rose is acting in Mrs. Reynolds' place, he is to give her the same courtesy and deference as he owed to Mrs. Reynolds. Then I would tell him that if cannot do this, he is to remove himself off Pemberley property at once and if he stays and if you hear any more complaints about him, he will be escorted off the property, never to return. Finally, I would insist he apologize to Rose or be let go. You must be firm and accept no excuses. I will stay with you to back you up."

They went into the office and let Gordon enter. Georgie and Lizzy sat staring at him, which made him very uncomfortable. Georgie said just what Lizzy had suggested, much to Gordon's chagrin. He turned red, obviously not used to be dressed down by young women but realizing what he had done and Miss Darcy's position. He knew that even if he ignored Miss Darcy, he would be immediately punished when Mr. Darcy returned. He apologized to Miss Darcy and left the office. After he left, Georgie said, "Lizzy, I was so nervous. I hope it did not show. I am glad you were here to support me. I would not have known what to say otherwise."  
"Georgie, you did it just right. You must be firm with staff when they misbehave or they will not respect you or follow your orders after that. I would wager that we never hear from Gordon again, and he will tell the other staff what happened. The first confrontation is always the hardest, but it will likely not be necessary again."

Soon after this encounter, Rose came to them then and said that Gordon had apologized profusely to her and promised not to disobey her orders again. She also told Gordon that he must refer to her as Mrs. Green as long as she was acting as head housekeeper. She thanked Georgiana again and asked if there was anything that needed doing. Georgie reminded her that the Gardiners would be here any day and asked that their rooms be made ready.

It was just two days later when a carriage drove up to the house. All three ladies went out to greet the Gardiners, who hugged their nieces and were impressed to be introduced to Miss Darcy. They were invited to go up to their rooms to freshen up, then come down to tea where they would talk about what had happened and the reason for the absence of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet. The Gardiners were very surprised that neither gentleman was in evidence. When they asked Lizzy about Mr. Bennet, she said there was a lot to tell and it would wait until they had come down. The Gardiners were so impressed by the luxury and grandness of Pemberley that they did not insist on knowing right away. They had been very surprised when they had tried to stay at the Lambton inn to learn that they had been invited to stay at Pemberley, per Mr. Darcy's instruction. They were not told that Mr. Darcy had compensated the inn for this loss of business.

When they came down to tea, Lizzy told them the news about Lydia and what their father and Mr. Darcy were doing. The Gardiners were shocked at the news and sincerely lamented this turn of events. Mr. Gardiner immediately said, "I have to go to London to help my brother Bennet find this scoundrel. He must be convinced to do the right thing. I know London much better than he does and should be able to help him with my many contacts there."

Georgiana then said, "Mr. Bennet thought you might want to do that and asked if Mrs. Gardiner might remain here with us until my companion, Mrs. Annesley, returns from London, which should be in only another couple of days. My brother was very reluctant to leave us three here with no adult companion. Mr. Gardiner, he said that if you wanted to go to London right away, you should take our light traveling carriage as you would make faster time. Then Mrs. Gardiner and Lizzy could take your carriage to return to Longbourn and London. Kitty asked to stay at Pemberley as my companion until this whole situation is settled. She is reluctant to return to Longbourn as she may be blamed for this problem, even though she had no prior knowledge of it. I am very glad to have her with me as we have become good friends."

Mrs. Gardiner said, "I am very willing to remain here for a few extra days, even though I know Lizzy and Kitty will be wanted at Longbourn. Poor Jane must be very harried looking after our children and Mrs. Bennet with only Mary to help her. I hope that my sister Philips is helping Jane cope with the situation there."

Georgiana said, "Mr. Gardiner, it is too late to start out today, so let us enjoy the rest of the day here, then you can leave in the morning. I will make sure the carriage is ready after breakfast in the morning.

"May I show you around Pemberley? Mrs. Gardiner, I understand you are from Lambton and know about Pemberley. Have you been in the house or on the estate before?"

The Gardiners admitted they had never actually been on the estate and were very impressed with the graciousness being shown to them. They looked at each other, then both turned to Lizzy with wonder in their eyes, trying to understand the courteousness they were receiving. Lizzy saw their unasked question and blushed, telling them all they needed to know about their gracious reception at Pemberley and Lizzy's relationship with Mr. Darcy.

After being shown through the house, which properly impressed them for its grandeur, they all went up to dress for dinner. Dinner was very elegant, with Mr. Gardiner being seated at the head of the table, which he was reluctant to accept. They were not used to so many courses, wines, servants, and the close attention given to their comfort. After dinner they all retired to the music room, where the Gardiners were very surprised at the quality of Georgiana's playing and the lovely voices of the three ladies.

Then Lizzy said, "Now, my dear aunt and uncle, it is your turn to entertain us. We even convinced our father to sing, which he did very well. Mind you, he would only sing with us and never alone, but we all enjoyed it very much. We had never heard him sing before. We have been having a wonderful visit here before this problem."

Her uncle expostulated, "Us sing! We have not sung for ages. I am sure we would just embarrass ourselves."

His nieces would not accept his refusal and finally convinced him to join his nieces in a song. They chose a suitable song and Georgie played for them. He showed them that he had a pleasant baritone, and everyone applauded his performance.

"Now, Aunt, it is your turn. Please come and join us. You may choose the song."

Mrs. Gardiner unwillingly joined them, but soon became immersed in the singing. Her voice proved to be a pleasant contralto, which, although untrained, blended nicely with the younger ladies' light soprano voices. After a few additional performances, which they all agreed made a very enjoyable evening, they retired for the night. After settling in together, Mrs. Gardiner said to her husband, "If this is typical of how they have spent their time here, I am not surprised that Kitty is not in a rush to go home. Here it is all graciousness and pleasure; at home it will be all confusion and chaos. I hope it will not be too long before I can get there to help them.

"From the way Lizzy blushed when we first came here, I have a feeling that she is developing a strong relationship with Mr. Darcy. I hope this problem with Lydia does not ruin things, but if Mr. Darcy went to London to search for them, he must have plans for the future with Lizzy.

"How are you going to help Mr. Bennet, even if you find Lydia?"

"I am not sure, but he is so inexperienced in such matters, that I hope I will be able to help him work it out. If we do not convince Wickham to marry Lydia, it could have very serious consequences on the other girls' chances of marrying the right kind of men. But I have a feeling that Lizzy may not be troubled by that. I agree that Mr. Darcy must be completely enamoured of her to rush off with Bennet to try to find them."

In the morning, Mr. Gardiner left for London, leaving the ladies to spend several very pleasant days at Pemberley. Mrs. Gardiner re-established contact with several friends from her youth in Lambton, their being universally impressed with the fact that she was a guest at Pemberley. Everyone in Lambton knew about the Bennet ladies being there, so they all understood why she was a guest there once they were informed that she was their aunt. Everyone in Lambton hoped that Miss Bennet would become the new mistress of Pemberley because of the very kind things they were hearing about her visits to tenants and Mr. Darcy's attentions to her. They also knew that her connection, although indirect through Mrs. Gardiner, with Lambton could only result in more business for the village's economy.

Sunday morning the ladies planned their trip to church. Georgiana asked Mrs. Gardiner if they should invite Mr. Thompson to dine with them as was their custom, even if her brother was not there. Mrs. Gardiner had heard about Kitty's helping him with his class and noticed her blush when Georgiana asked this question. She smiled and said that she thought they should invite him as she was there to act as chaperone, and he was, after all, their vicar.

At church, she noticed Kitty's slight blush and Mr. Thompson's frequent glances in their direction. After the service, Georgiana introduced Mrs. Gardiner and asked him to join them for dinner and music, explaining that her brother and Mr. Bennet had left because of urgent business in town. She added, "Mr. Thompson has a fine tenor voice that blends very nicely with Kitty's," much to Kitty's obvious discomfort.

In spite of the recent problems in the family, dinner was a jolly event and the singing after was as fine as ever. Mr. Thompson gushed over how well the children in his class responded to Kitty with her teaching and reading her stories. Mrs. Gardiner was suitably impressed with the vicar and the change in Kitty's behaviour. She hoped their relationship would develop into something more permanent. They discussed Kitty's request that she remain at Pemberley, ostensibly to be a companion to Georgiana and to continue her assistance in the classroom. As Mr. Thompson strongly encouraged her remaining, Mrs. Gardiner agreed that it would be acceptable, pending her parents' approval until they requested that she return home.

In the few extra days before Mrs. Annesley arrived, the ladies were kept busy with their usual occupations. The three young ladies included Mrs. Gardiner in all their activities, so she had never a dull moment. Georgiana was impressed with how genteel Mrs. Gardiner proved to be, even though Mr. Gardiner was involved in trade. The Darcys did not normally associate with mere tradespeople, but Georgiana found that her more frequent visits to Lambton with Mrs. Gardiner were not at all unpleasant. She found that the tradespeople in the village were not what she had expected and were quite congenial with her. She resolved to continue to visit their shops to give them the benefit of more of her trade.

With Mrs. Annesley's return to Pemberley, Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner planned their journey home. They decided they would both go straight to Longbourn where Mrs. Gardiner would spend a few days with Mrs. Bennet, then she would take her children home to London. Kitty did not join them in their planning as she was firm in her request not to go home with them. She begged Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner to allow her to remain there with Georgiana. She said she hated the thought of going home to such an uproar, and continued to argue that she and Georgiana were becoming great friends. Lizzy deferred to her aunt's decision that Kitty might remain as long as Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley agreed, knowing how the conditions would be at home and having heard that Mr. Bennet had already agreed with this plan before he left for London. Lizzy suspected that her aunt was not averse to see Kitty remain in close contact with Mr. Thompson as she had also admired his gentlemanly behaviour and the changes she saw in Kitty's behaviour compared to what she had been like at home at Longbourn.


	29. Chapter 29

The first evening at Darcy House after they had returned from their searches, Mr. Bennet and Darcy compared notes. Darcy described how he found Wickham and Lydia in a very disreputable part of town in a filthy room above an inn. Wickham had asked him why he was involved and he made the excuse that Mr. Bennet had asked for help as he did not know London. Darcy said he saw Lydia and tried to get her to come home, but she resolutely refused to leave her "dear Wickham." From Wickham's attitude, he doubted that marriage was in his plans. Darcy was not sure why Wickham had run away with her, perhaps only for his temporary amusement.

Darcy suggested to Mr. Bennet, "I would like you to write to your brother Philips in Meryton to ask him to canvass local businesses to get a list of all debts owed by Wickham there, then send the same letter to Colonel Forster in Brighton. One of the threats we can use on Wickham is debtors' prison for these unpaid bills. Another threat is that by leaving the regiment in Brighton, he is guilty of desertion of his post in time of war. The punishment for that is a military court martial and hanging if found guilty. The only option we will give him is to marry Miss Lydia with the inducement of paying his debts and buying him a commission in the regulars to get him out of the way and to give them a small income. My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, can help us find a suitable regiment, somewhere far from Meryton and London with a strict colonel who will keep close watch over Wickham and not allow him to get into any more trouble. But I am not sure he will ever change his habits.

"I insist on my paying his debts and purchasing the commission as I knew what Wickham's character was and did not make it known when I first saw him in Meryton. If I had warned you and the local businesses, all of this could have been avoided." After arguing about this for some time, Mr. Bennet grudgingly agreed, secretly glad that his narrow finances would not be further strained. Darcy also said he thought that Mr. Bennet should do all of the negotiating as Wickham would insist on better terms if he thought that Darcy had a serious interest in the situation.

In the morning they went to see Wickham and Lydia, again accompanied by several footmen for protection. Mr. Bennet insisted that he speak to the couple together, then said, "Well, Lydia, I am appalled by your foolish actions in running away with Wickham. Do you not realize how your thoughtless actions reflect on the whole family? Did you not think about your sisters' reputations? This folly will not last long and I will tell you why.

"Wickham's leaving the regiment in time of war is desertion; the punishment for this crime is death by hanging after a court martial. Do you think Wickham will make a handsome corpse with a stretched neck?

"He also left many unpaid debts in both Meryton and Brighton and I am gathering a list of them from both places. The punishment for this is debtors' prison. With the amount of his debts, it will be many years before he could pay them off, if ever. If he goes to debtors' prison and if you choose to go with him, in five years you will look like a woman of fifty. How would you like that, living in a filthy jail with dirt, vermin, and other criminals? I like this choice as it is a worse fate than a quick death for him. How do you think a lady will be treated in a hole such as that? This room will seem luxurious compared to debtors' prison.

"His only other choice is marrying you. If he does this, I will ask your uncles to help me pay off his debts and buy him a commission in the regulars. We will not pay off any gambling debts, so that threat will always be there and he will have to continue to worry about some enraged gambler looking for him. They will not be gentle with him when they catch up with him. Gamblers are known to be very rough on people who do not pay their losses. I will also warn his new colonel about his desertion from the militia, so if he ever misbehaves or deserts again, he will be hanged. His desertion from the militia will stay on his record forever."

Lydia was distraught and screeched, "Wickham, you cannot be hanged! Stretching your neck will make your corpse ugly. Besides, I hate wearing black! It makes me look fat!"

Mr. Bennet sighed on hearing his daughter say such foolish things and shook his head. "Well, Wickham, what choice will you choose? The noose, debtors' prison, or the altar? Hurry up and decide, and do not even think about running away. We arranged for the Bow Street Runners to watch this place and told them to take you straight to the military authorities for hanging if you try to run."

Wickham had turned very pale on hearing Mr. Bennet, "Darcy has lots of money; you could pay a lot more than what you are offering. Why else is he here?"

"As he told you, Mr. Darcy agreed to help me find you, which he did. With his connections, he also arranged for the Bow Street Runners. Go ahead, run. They may even get a reward for turning you in. What is it to be? Hurry up and decide, you are wasting our time. I admit that I am not sure which of the three choices is the least evil.

"Lydia, no matter what he decides, you are coming with me right now, even if we have to carry you. We brought extra help in case Wickham tries to act the hero, which I know he is not. He is nothing like a hero to corrupt an innocent young lady. He is just a low-class villain. Mark my words, you are going to regret your foolish action for the rest of your life, but do not ever look to me for pity."

Wickham quickly agreed to marry, realizing he had no choice. He wondered if the other choices would prove to be so bad compared to being married to Lydia. As a temporary bed mate, she was delightful, but being a wife and a constant companion for years was not so appealing, as she just showed. He knew he did not dare run away from her as his new colonel would catch him and see him hanged.

Lydia was told to get her things, which she did very unwillingly. Wickham was told to remain at the inn except to go to the nearest church to have the banns read, when he would be accompanied by the Runners. He was told that lawyer Philips would draw up the legal agreements but that he must write up a list of all of his creditors in Meryton and Brighton, again being reminded not to include any gambling debts.

Over the next several days both gentlemen were busy. Darcy saw his cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam to find and purchase a suitable commission for Wickham in a location as far from London and Longbourn as possible. The Colonel chuckled at Bennet's insistence that Wickham's new Colonel be very strict to keep him in line. Darcy agreed to house Lydia in Darcy House until Mrs. Gardiner returned to take care of her at their home. He and Mr. Bennet stayed at Darcy House as they decided they could not leave Lydia alone as she might try to go back to Wickham. Mr. Bennet assured Darcy that holding her there would be temporary until the Gardiners returned, not wanting her to be seen in Meryton until after her marriage. Lydia was suitably impressed with the luxury of Darcy House, especially after living in such a slum as Wickham had chosen, but chafed at the severe restrictions placed on her activities. Mr. Bennet wrote to Mr. Philips with details of the agreement so he could prepare the legal agreements with Wickham.

When Mr. Gardiner returned, he went to Darcy House to find his brother-in-law Bennet. He agreed they would take Lydia back to their home to relieve Darcy of the responsibility of housing her. Lydia did not want to go as she relished living in such a magnificent place such as Darcy House, but was not given a choice. At the Gardiner home she was again kept under strict supervision. Her father stayed at the Gardiners' until he saw Lydia safely married and the couple on their way to his new regiment in Newcastle. He knew he could have gone home to Longbourn while waiting for the wedding, but decided that it was relatively more peaceful at the Gardiners' than at Longbourn. He also felt responsible for guarding Lydia, even after Mrs. Gardiner had returned home with her four young children.


	30. Chapter 30

With negotiations about Wickham's commission finalized and Lydia removed to the Gardiners' home, Darcy was free to return to Pemberley. He was eager to go back as he wanted to see Elizabeth again. When he finally arrived there, he was disappointed to find only Georgiana, Kitty, and Mrs. Annesley. He learned that Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner had only recently left for Longbourn. After greeting his sister with a hug, which was something he had never done before seeing Mr. Bennet's behaviour with his daughters, he bowed politely to Kitty and said, "Miss Catherine, I admit that I am surprised that you did not accompany your sister back home, although you are very welcome here. I am very glad that Georgiana has your friendship."

"Mr. Darcy, I just did not want to face the noise and confusion I know would greet me there. But please tell us if your journey was successful."

"It was. We found Wickham and Miss Lydia and your father negotiated a deal with them to marry. I do not want to distress you, but I strongly suspect Wickham had never planned to marry your sister. Your father gave Wickham a choice: the gallows for desertion for leaving his regiment in time of war, debtors' prison for non-payment of the debts he left in Meryton and Brighton, or marriage. I am sure you will not be astonished to hear that he chose marriage."

The two ladies giggled on hearing this, but neither was pleased to hear how unwilling Wickham had been to marry Lydia and agreed only after being given these choices. Darcy added that Wickham had accepted a commission with the regulars in Newcastle, where they would live. He did not add that he had paid for the commission for Wickham or that he was paying his debts. "Mr. Bennet and Lydia are staying with your uncle Gardiner until the wedding, which will be held as soon as the banns are read. I expect that your aunt Gardiner will go home from Longbourn with her children to help look after Miss Lydia until the marriage and that Miss Elizabeth will stay at Longbourn. I believe the Wickhams will stop in Longbourn on their way to Newcastle. So it should all be completely settled in several more weeks.

"Did Miss Elizabeth say if she and her father would come back to Pemberley after this is all settled?" Neither lady was fooled by the casual tone of Darcy's question, knowing how interested he really was in finding her. Kitty replied, "Lizzy did not know what our father planned to do. I hope they come back soon as I do not want to impose on your hospitality for too long. If they do not return soon, I will have to return to Longbourn."

Georgie exclaimed, "Fitzwilliam, I do not want to send Kitty away. She and I have become good friends, and she is proving to be a valuable assistant to Mr. Thompson with his class. He even asked her to write stories that would interest the children, and she has been doing that. He says the children love to hear her read her stories aloud, much more than they had with his reading the Bible to them. Now they want to learn to read so they can read the stories by themselves. He says the children's learning is much better now than it had been. I think he would like to have Kitty as his permanent assistant, and maybe even the main teacher. I think he might even want more than that."

Kitty turned very red on hearing this. "Georgie, I do not believe his interest in me is so great. He has never said anything like that to me."

Darcy smiled at this conversation, "I would never ask you to go home as you are a good friend to Georgiana, especially as you are proving to be such a valuable assistant to Mr. Thompson. I wonder if we could get your stories published to make them available for other classes? I can check with a printer I know in Derby. I am sure the cost will not be large, and they may even prove to be salable to other teachers if the cost is low enough."

Kitty stammered her gratitude at these words and wondered what her future might bring.

Georgiana asked her brother, "If the Bennets do not come here soon, will you go to Longbourn? You cannot just leave things as they are; you need to go to Elizabeth. You promised to find her no matter where she was."

Darcy was startled to hear his own words but this made him realize how close the three ladies had become. "Do you really think I should? I am not sure what Miss Elizabeth's feelings are. I just cannot drop in at Longbourn. How could I justify doing that without embarrassing Miss Elizabeth? What if she does not want to see me?"

Georgie said, "Could you not visit with Mr. Bingley at Netherfield? That would make the reason for your visit less obvious."

"I am not sure that Bingley has gone back to Netherfield or even if he intends to go back there. When he left, he was not sure how Miss Bennet felt about him."

Kitty expostulated, "Jane loves him! I know she does not show it as she is so shy. She has been very hurt since he has not returned to Netherfield when she had thought they were getting along so well. We all knew her feelings, even if others could not see them."

That insight gave Darcy something to think about very carefully. He was no longer sure he had done Bingley a favour when he discouraged him from returning to Hertfordshire. He decided he should write to Bingley and slyly suggest they both go to Netherfield for the shooting in the near future. He knew that if they both still felt strongly about the other, their meeting again would end in very happy results.

When the two girls were alone, Georgie said, "Are all men such dunces when it comes to love? I have never seen my brother unsure of anything, but he does not know what to do about Lizzy. Do you think he is so unsure of Lizzy's affection for him? I know that his love for her has grown since they have been together here. He sees her many fine qualities and knows she will make a fine mistress of Pemberley. Look how much the staff and even the tenants respect her already. We have to find a way to bring them together."

Kitty's thoughts of love wandered in another direction. "Do you think that men must be encouraged in this? Should Lizzy come out and be more open with him, or should we let them stumble along as they are?"

"Lizzy should not be too obvious. Do not forget that Fitzwilliam has been plagued by women who throw themselves at him. I believe that one of the best things that Lizzy has done is not to pursue him. That made him see her in a different light from all the other women he has met. Her apparent disinterest in him when they first met allowed him to see her good qualities rather than just be defensive as he has always been with women in the past. I believe the best strategy we could have is to encourage him to go to her and make sure she knows how much he admires her. What woman could resist someone who tells her he would find her no matter where she was? I will try to make him see that he should come right out and tell her that he loves her and wants to marry her. How could she say no?"

It was another couple of weeks before Darcy could contact Bingley and convince him that they should both go to Netherfield for the shooting, and not with Bingley's sisters. Darcy had to admit to Bingley that he might have misjudged Miss Jane's affection for him. From Bingley's happy reaction to this news, Darcy believed he was righting a serious error he had made. He decided that interfering with other people's happiness was something that he would not do again.


	31. Chapter 31

After Lydia's wedding to Wickham in London, the Wickhams left for Longbourn on their way to Newcastle. Mr. Bennet stayed with the Gardiners until the newlyweds had left Longbourn, having had enough of their company to last for a long time. Arriving back at Longbourn, Mr. Bennet kissed and hugged his wife, which surprised her, then did the same for Jane, Lizzy, and Mary. Lizzy's reception of her father was noticeably cooler than normal. He realized he would have to earn his way back into her favour because of her knowledge of his infidelity with Mrs. Reynolds.

As usual, he went into his library and closed the door, having very quickly tired of hearing the raptures of his wife's vociferous praises of Lydia and Wickham. He hoped that Lizzy would come to talk to him about his time in London, but he was disappointed.

That night after everyone had retired, Mrs. Bennet was very surprised to hear a knock on her bedroom door. Mr. Bennet entered, wearing his robe. She exclaimed, "Mr. Bennet, what are you doing here?"

"I missed you," he said as he dropped his robe and climbed into bed with her. "Let me show you how much."

"Ooh, Mr. Bennet. It has been so long."

In the morning, the three Bennet ladies all noticed the wide smiles on her mother's face. Their father also looked smug, and was very indulgent with them all. Lizzy noticed that the look on her mother's face was almost identical to that she had seen on Mrs. Reynolds. She started when she realized what this meant, being chagrined that she had not detected what had been going on for their whole stay at Pemberley. With hindsight, it was obvious what such smiles meant. However, her mother's happiness was catching and they all enjoyed a merry breakfast.

As Lizzy realized that one very good result came of her father's infidelity, her attitude toward him softened. After breakfast, she tapped on her father's library door and entered. Her father was very pleased to see her finally approach him. "Father, please tell me what happened in London. How did you find them?"

Her father admitted that it was Mr. Darcy who found them and recommended the approach that he should take in confronting Wickham after Lydia refused to leave him. Lizzy greatly enjoyed the three choices given to Wickham to convince him to marry Lydia. Lizzy asked how much it cost to convince Wickham to marry, but her father was evasive.

"Does that mean you had to pay him, or did Mr. Darcy?"

Knowing he could never lie to her, he admitted that Mr. Darcy had paid all costs, but had insisted that Lizzy should not be told. "He said that if you knew, you might feel obligated to him, but that he wanted you to love him for himself and not out of obligation. Lizzy, if you do not accept him, you will be making a huge mistake. Darcy is a very good man; likely the best you will ever know. Do you love him or not?"

"I am not sure," Lizzy wailed. "I do admire him very much and know what a good man he is. Does he want me so much that he went through all of this trouble just for me?"

"Lizzy, true love means you will do anything for the person you love, no matter the cost or how the other person treats you. Is your admiration strong enough for you to accept him? Could you learn to love him? I expect we will see him here in the very near future. You will have to decide very soon."

"Father, I promise to think about this. I noticed that Mother seemed to be very happy this morning. Did you make up with her last night?"

Mr. Bennet could not suppress a contented smile, "Lizzy, again we are talking about matters that should not be discussed with an unmarried maiden, especially as it concerns your parents, but since I have already discussed this aspect of marriage with you, yes, I admit that I made your mother happy last night. In fact, she also made me very happy in welcoming me in her bed. Now I know I should have done this a long time ago. Look at your mother! She did not mention her nerves even once this morning. I wonder if I have discovered a unique method of soothing a wife's frayed nerves?

"But on a more serious note, although this topic should be discussed with your mother in more detail upon your marriage, I urge you to be a loving and willing partner with your husband in every way. Husbands are similar to wives in their need to love and be loved and one of the ways husbands want to show their love is in the physical part of marriage. Some men might stray no matter how loving their wives are, but most husbands will not look elsewhere if their needs are met at home. I would not have been susceptible to another woman if your mother and I had had a more loving relationship, but I cannot use this as an excuse for what I did. I am definitely guilty for what I did and freely admit my guilt to you. Perhaps some good might come of my transgression if it helps you be a better wife."

"Father, I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to see you and Mother have a better marriage, but I am sorry about how you came to realize what you both had been missing. Now I do not know if I should keep being angry with Mrs. Reynolds or be happy for what she had done for my mother. If Mr. Darcy ever does make me an offer, can I live with her in the same house? I will think about it, but that situation may never arise."

"Please do not blame her. Just remember that people have very strong basic needs; one of strongest is the need to love and be loved. I admit that if this need is unfulfilled at home, it may lead to behaviour that is considered to be unacceptable to society, but it happens. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I will try to. You have given me a lot to think about."


	32. Chapter 32

Lizzy went outside to think. Jane met her in the garden, saying, "Lizzy, what is the matter? I can see you are very upset. What did father say to you?"

"Jane, it seems that Mr. Darcy played the main part in convincing Wickham to marry Lydia, but he did not want me to be informed. He told Father that he wants me to love him for himself and not out of obligation. He really must love me for him to say that. Father said he expects to see Mr. Darcy come here soon and asked me if I loved him and would accept him. Mr. Darcy is such a good man that I would not want to make him unhappy, but I am not sure what my feelings are for him. I do like and admire him very much, but is that love? Is that enough for a happy marriage?"

"Lizzy, please do not miss this opportunity for your happiness. I know how it feels to know your best chance at happiness is lost." Jane began to sob.

Lizzy hugged Jane, "Oh, Jane, we do not know if Mr. Bingley is gone forever. He may come back to Netherfield and realize how much he loves you. One look at you and he will be lost."

"Lizzy, do be serious. We may both end up as old maids having missed our best chances of happiness."

It was another several weeks before Mrs. Bennet heard that Netherfield was to be reopened for the shooting season. She was desperate to throw Jane in Mr. Bingley's path, but Mr. Bennet refused to help her, saying, "You forced me into visiting him last year, and promised if I went to see him, he should marry one of my daughters. But it ended in nothing, and I will not be sent on a fool's errand again."

Mrs. Bennet decided that she would invite Mr. Bingley to dine even if her husband refused to wait on him as a good neighbour should. Before the invitation was sent, Bingley and Darcy rode in early one morning. Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other, each uncomfortable at the prospect of the visit. Elizabeth had not told Jane all that had occurred between her and Mr. Darcy, so Jane was more concerned with her own fluttering heart.

When the gentlemen entered, Elizabeth dared not look at Darcy, but stole a glance at Jane. Jane looked a little paler than usual, but more sedate than Elizabeth had expected. Jane's colour increased; yet she received them with tolerable ease and with a propriety of behaviour equally free from any symptom of resentment, or any unnecessary complaisance. Elizabeth also coloured at the meeting, still unsure of Darcy's feelings toward her and her feelings toward him.

Lizzy was very embarrassed when her mother spoke of Lydia's marriage with no gratitude toward Mr. Darcy for the help he had given to Mr. Bennet in finding Wickham. While Mrs. Bennet knew Mr. Darcy had gone to London with Mr. Bennet, she had not been informed of the extent of help he had provided in finding Wickham or in convincing him to marry Lydia.

Mrs. Bennet was very flattering with Bingley but ignored Darcy. She did thank Mr. Darcy for allowing Kitty to remain at Pemberley but had been assured this was because Kitty and Miss Darcy had become good friends. She invited them to shoot the Longbourn birds after they had killed all those around Netherfield, promising that Mr. Bennet would save all the best coveys for them. Before they left, she invited them to dine at Longbourn in several days. Her mother's cool behaviour toward Darcy greatly distressed Elizabeth. She made light of her feelings and concentrated on Jane's prospects, saying to her, "From the way he looks at you, I think you are in very great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever."

Elizabeth still was unsure of how she felt about Darcy or how she should interact with him. She was no longer sure how he felt about her as he had reverted to his cold and haughty demeanor he had shown when he was last at Netherfield. She did not realize this was his defensive mechanism in light of her mother's unwelcoming attitude until she thought about their talk on the horse when she had hurt her ankle.

When the two gentlemen came to dinner at Longbourn, Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were not seated together, so she had no chance to speak to him. Finally, after the gentlemen had rejoined the ladies, she found a chance to speak to him quietly, "I was surprised that Kitty remained at Pemberley, even though we had spoken about this possibility. Was this at Georgiana's insistence?"

"Partly. I so enjoyed watching my sister's changes just from being with Miss Catherine that I could not part them. I must admit that my sister puzzles me. At times she is so mature in her thinking that she even gives me advice; then with your sister she shows me what she has been missing not having a confidante her own age. I realize that she almost missed that fun age when she could act frivolously with a friend but act as a perfect lady when the situation calls for it. I am very grateful to your sister for being such a good friend to Georgiana.

"Besides that, I am completely in favour of Mr. Thompson's class, and her help is making that a great success. I wanted her to continue her work there for as long as she wants. Of course, the fact that they are becoming very friendly made me reluctant to separate them. I have learned that I should not interfere with another couple's relationship. For that lesson, I thank you."

Elizabeth appeared to be confused, "I can only thank you for your concern about Kitty, but I do not understand how you would ever be uncertain about how to raise your sister. You have done a very good job so far; Miss Georgiana is a very nice young lady. You are the most knowledgeable person I know. I would expect you would be giving advice rather than looking for assistance in any situation."

Darcy received this compliment with pleasure, "I may not be so exceptional compared to many other men when it comes to certain areas. Young women seem to understand about relationships much better than most men. I know that I misunderstood how your sister felt about Bingley and can only hope that it works out for the best."

"Has Georgiana been advising you on any other matters?" Elizabeth asked, then coloured deeply when she realized what other matters this might refer to.

"She and Miss Kitty both said I should not try to keep my feelings to myself but I should open my heart if I want to find happiness. But we should not talk about this here. Might we find time tomorrow for a nice quiet walk?"

"Yes, we should. Would Mr. Bingley like to join us with Jane? We likely will end up separated from them so we can talk."

That evening, when Jane and Lizzy finally had a chance to talk privately, Jane was excited. "Lizzy, did you see how Mr. Bingley smiled at me? Do you think he might learn to love me?"

"Jane, again I can only say that I think you are in very great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever. Mr. Darcy asked me if we might find time for a quiet walk tomorrow and I suggested you and Mr. Bingley might want to join us. We can end up separated so we can each have time to talk quietly." Jane agreed with this stratagem.

The next day when the two gentlemen again came to Longbourn after shooting in the morning, Lizzy suggested that as it was such a nice day, they might all go for a walk. They set out together, but Jane and Mr. Bingley soon lagged behind, so each couple was able to talk quietly.

"Mr. Darcy, I understand that we owe you a great deal for finding and convincing Wickham to marry Lydia. I thank you for that and do not know how we can repay you for this kindness."

"I thought Mr. Bennet was more reliable than this. I specifically asked that you not be told of my involvement in that problem."

"Do not blame my father. I soon realized how much help he would have needed to find them and to convince Mr. Wickham to marry Lydia. I know how much it must have cost you to have to deal with that scoundrel. For your help, I thank you for all of my family.

"But what did our sisters advise you to do? Did they convince you to return here? I admit I am very curious to learn if those two have been conspiring about us. I am afraid they view us as characters in a romantic novel."

"Young women seem to be able to detect feelings in others that I had not expected. They confronted me and told me I had to come here to find out how you feel about me and to tell you how I feel about you. Elizabeth, I have loved you for longer than I realized, even though it took me a long time to realize how strongly I feel about you. My affections and wishes are all for you, but if you cannot return my affection, one word from you will silence me on this subject forever."

"Mr. Darcy," Lizzy began, but saw the effect of using such a formal address had on him. "Fitzwilliam, it took me a long time to realize what a good man you are as you present such a formidable façade when you are in company. I will be very honest with you. I admire you very much; I especially learned what a good man you are when we were at Pemberley. I do not know if what I feel for you is love as I have never been in love. I have very strong feelings for you and want to be with you and miss you when we are apart. The better I get to know you, the stronger I feel about you. I admit that my feelings began to change during our horse ride when I acted so inappropriately. The warmth I felt with our kiss made me realize what I actually felt about you. I have never felt that way before. I knew only that I wanted to feel that way again and again, and only with you. My reaction to our kiss made me realize how strongly I feel about you."

She looked up at him shyly. "I was the first to act impetuously in a very unladylike manner on that ride. I believe it is your turn to act improperly." She smiled and turned her face up to him, "Well?"

It took Darcy a moment to realize what she expected, then took her into his arms and kissed her. This kiss lasted for much longer than their first and was much more deeply felt by both of them. "Oh, Elizabeth. I also wanted to kiss you again and again. Even if it is not love, I hope you will learn to love me. I will make you happy and will gladly accept whatever affection you can give me. Please give us a chance as I love you so much and want to be with you forever."

"Fitzwilliam, if what I feel is not love, I do not know what love is. I know how your kisses make me feel about you." They held each other tightly. It was only much later that Lizzy realized that if kisses affected Lydia as much as they did her, she now understood why her sister agreed to elope with Wickham.

Jane and Bingley came up to them while they were still holding each other. "Lizzy, what are you doing?"

They broke apart, "I am holding my future husband, if he asks me."

Mr. Darcy was very surprised to hear this, but took her hands and said, "I thought I had made my intentions obvious, but if I did not, Elizabeth, will you make me the happiest of men by becoming my wife?"

"Yes, I will, with all my heart."  
This scene greatly surprised both Jane and Bingley as it was done in their presence, but it resulted in both squeals and shouts of joy from both Jane and Bingley. Jane put her arms around Mr. Bingley and said shyly, "That makes two of us. Lizzy, I am the happiest of women." The sisters rushed to each other and hugged affectionately, while the gentlemen shook hands very warmly.

"Now we will be brothers, Darcy," Bingley said and smiled. "I believe we should go back to Longbourn and speak to Mr. Bennet. Darcy, should we go in together to see if we can surprise him?"

"I doubt if anything can surprise or shock Mr. Bennet after having raised five daughters and just having weathered an elopement. He may be pleased to see two more daughters wed and off his hands, even if we are taking his two favourites away from him, but we will see how stoic he is."

While walking back to Longbourn, both couples arm in arm, Elizabeth and Darcy again walked slower than Jane and Bingley. When they were out of hearing, Darcy asked, "Elizabeth, please tell me why you first refused to come to Pemberley. I cannot understand why. Were you afraid of me?"

"No, I was afraid of myself. I worried that if we again found ourselves alone and misbehaved, I knew that I could not have stopped. My feelings were so strong with our kiss that I knew I could deny you nothing you wanted; then you would not have considered me a proper lady to become your wife. Please tell me, do my feelings make me a wanton woman? I was also worried that if I developed feelings for you but you rejected me, I would be devastated."

"Of course your strong feelings do not make you a wanton woman. I believe that every man wants a wife who is a lady when appropriate or in company, but is a completely loving wife when alone with her husband. Most people are capable of very strong passions; the most important consideration is that those passions are let loose only at the right moments, and with their spouses. I admit that I feel the same way with you. Our first kiss caused such a strong reaction in me that I had to be sure my feelings for you were not just physical. That is why I gave you my mother's suite at Pemberley. I knew that if I could resist breaking down the door to your room, my feelings were more than just physical. There were certainly moments at night when I was tempted and listened at your door, hoping I would hear you ask me in, but I resisted doing anything improper. I can only hope that when we are married, your door will always be open to me."

"Fitzwilliam, of that you can be certain. I will always want you with me. I believe our marriage will be very interesting and I hope that never changes."


	33. Chapter 33

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Here is the final chapter, ending on a happy note._

On entering Longbourn, the two gentlemen greeted Mrs. Bennet, then went to the library. When they entered, Mr. Bennet looked very surprised to see them. "To what do I owe this visit? I hope you have good news for me. I could sure use some now."

Darcy was the one to answer, "Mr. Bennet, we come here to ask for your daughters' hands in marriage. Today I asked Miss Elizabeth and Bingley asked Miss Bennet, with positive responses to each of us. We come here to ask for your permission to marry them."

"Well, well, well. This is a surprise although I suppose it should not be as I knew the interest both of you had in my daughters. I know I do not have to ask if either of you can support them, but are you both so sure of their love for you that you will be able to spend the rest of your lives with them? I know how initial love can change over the years."

Bingley finally spoke, "Mr. Bennet, I fell in love with Miss Bennet when we first met. I was not sure of her regard for me until I returned to Netherfield, but now I am sure. How could my regard for her ever change? We are perfect for each other. She is the sweetest woman I have ever met."

Mr. Darcy then spoke, "As for me, Mr. Bennet, you know I have had a high regard for Miss Elizabeth since before I left for Pemberley. The better I get to know her, the higher my regard for her. I believe we are perfectly suited for each other and will make each other happy when we are wed."

"Mr. Darcy, if you know Lizzy that well, you know she will speak her mind without hesitating. Your marriage will not be all hearts and roses. Will you be able to weather those storms?"

"I respect her intelligence and expect we will be able to talk about any disagreements with no long-term problems. That is one of the attributes I admire about her."

"Well, gentlemen, I believe you both know what wonderful ladies you are marrying. I give you both my consent and blessing with no reservations." He shook hands with both of them.

When Darcy and Bingley rejoined the women, they found the room in an uproar as Mrs. Bennet had been told why they had gone in to see Mr. Bennet. She was in raptures about their prospects, their pin money, their carriages, and jewels, and how they might find husbands for both Kitty and Mary. Lizzy smiled at this as she expected good news from Kitty, if not soon, then eventually. Mrs. Bennet also surprised both daughters when she said how she hoped they would be wise enough to make their husbands happy and never spurn their demands, no matter what happened. Jane and Mary were puzzled by this statement, but Lizzy understood.

They decided to get married at the same ceremony, knowing how this would lessen the amount of planning and disruption that inevitably results from any marriage. Georgiana and Kitty came down to Longbourn for the ceremony, spending several weeks there before the wedding and several more weeks after while the two couples enjoyed their honeymoons. Before the wedding, everyone was very busy planning the wedding and helping Jane and Lizzy get ready; after they had left with their husbands, Longbourn was comparatively very quiet. The three young ladies spent time enjoying walks in the neighbourhood, visiting Meryton, and practicing on the piano. Evenings were again enjoyable with music; even Mr. Bennet again sang with the ladies, much to his wife's surprise and pleasure. She wondered at the recent changes in her husband, but decided not to ask but just accept them.

Mrs. Bennet's nerves remained much calmer as her husband continued to soothe them, albeit not quite so assiduously as when he first returned to Longbourn. Many friends asked themselves why she seemed so changed, but most attributed this to having three of her daughters married. Mr. Bennet just smiled at these assumptions. Mrs. Bennet did not admit to having changed at all, but did smile to herself and to her husband much more often.

When Lizzy and Darcy returned, with much blushing on Lizzy's part whenever their honeymoon was mentioned, they did not tarry at Longbourn for more than a few days. They returned to Pemberley, taking Georgiana and Kitty with them, even though Mrs. Bennet was very reluctant to see Kitty go, leaving only Mary at Longbourn. Lizzy's hints that their local vicar needed and desired Kitty's presence was sufficient to convince her mother to let her go as she hoped to hear more good news in the near future.

Only Mary was left to be a companion to their mother, which she found not to be so onerous as she had anticipated due to their mother's oft-soothed nerves. Of course, Mary had no inkling why her mother was so changed, as she, as an unmarried maiden, had no real awareness of the tribulations of a married couple's physical relationship. Mary was obliged to mix more with the world, but she could still moralize over every morning visit; and as she was no longer mortified by comparisons between her sisters' beauty and her own, it was suspected by their father that she submitted to the change without much reluctance.

Mr. Bingley and Jane remained at Netherfield only a twelvemonth. So near to her mother and their Meryton relations was not desirable even to _his_ easy temper, or _her_ affectionate heart. The darling wish of his sisters was then gratified; he bought an estate in a neighbouring county to Derbyshire, and the three Bennet sisters, in addition to every other source of happiness, were within thirty miles of each other. Bingley's sisters found the society so far removed from London was not to their liking, so they spent very little time with their brother and his new wife.

The attachment of the three ladies when together at Pemberley was exactly what Darcy had hoped to see. They were able to love one another, even as well as they intended. Georgiana had the highest opinion in the world of Elizabeth; though at first she often listened with an astonishment bordering on alarm, at her lively and even sportive manner of talking to her brother. He, who had always inspired in her a respect which almost overcame her affection, she now saw the object of open pleasantry. Her mind received knowledge which had never before fallen in her way. By Elizabeth's instructions she began to comprehend that a woman may take liberties with her husband, which a brother will not always allow in a sister more than ten years younger than himself.

Kitty became much more involved in teaching the young children in Mr. Thompson's class as he realized how much better the children learned with her compared to him. He slowly gave complete control of the class to her and concentrated his efforts on the more advanced students and on his ecumenical duties. Many of Kitty's stories for children were published and found a market, bringing her a small, but steady, source of income. It was not long before Mr. Thompson made their relationship permanent, making her daily commute much shorter.

Only Mr. Bennet was not so pleased with all these weddings, having lost his two favourite daughters. Because of Kitty's settling permanently in Lambton, his new respect and love for her could be shown only on his visits to Pemberley. However, he continued to find consolation in his wife's arms and continued to be pleasantly surprised by the absence of her concerns for her nerves. The Longbourn residents were all rewarded by frequent invitations to Pemberley, so life was good.

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I hope you enjoyed this story. Please keep posting your comments. Remember that this is my very first attempt at fiction so I welcome all suggestions/complaints. _

_I have a second story in draft form and will be posting it here as well: "A Compromised Mr. Darcy." What if Caroline Bingley successfully compromised Darcy at Pemberley on his return from negotiating with Wickham in London?_

_With both stories I try to retain the personalities and idiosyncrasies of all the characters as created by the immortal Jane; I just imagine what might have happened if some small change in her initial plot had occurred. I hope you enjoy my efforts. Ronnie_

4


End file.
